Win a Kiss
by GuardianD
Summary: When the VA gang decides to play some games like hide and seek,truth or dare and man hunt, what happens when winning gets you a kiss? Who wins and who gets kissed? I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! Dimitri isn't a strigoi!
1. Hide and Seek

**Remember ONE SHOT! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! **

"Alright, so Dimitri and Adrian are the seekers, me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie , and Mia are hiding. Who ever finds the most people wins." I told them as we were riding in the car threw the town. We decided to relive a little stress and play a town wide game of hide and seek.

The Moroi had guardians to hide or seek with them. "Rose, you should count as a bonus, you hide too hard!" Lissa laughed. I smiled, "Okay, who ever finds me gets…a kiss." I smiled.

I swear to god, Dimitri growled, Adrian's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I suddenly like this game a lot more know." Adrian said. I chuckled, "Yea, but if you think your going to win against him," I said pointing to Dimitri, "Your digging your own grave." I smiled.

We parked in the parking lot of the mall. Dimitri and Adrian were going to go into the bathroom, to count to 100…slowly, and then come and find us. When everyone wasn't looking Dimitri and I snuck behind the car. He put his hand on my chin, tilting my head up.

"I cant not wait to get that kiss." he said. I smiled, "Good luck Comrade." I said, then kissed his nose. Pulling away we joined the group. "Good luck to everyone." I said. "We'll see." Dimitri said looking at me. Christian snorted, "You've never played hide and seek with Rose have you?" he asked. I smirked. Once in 5th grade we had to play hide and seek as a training game.

I hid so well, none of the guardians could find me, and thought I had left the premises. Six hours later, I came out of hiding because I was bored…and hungry.

"Were did you hide then any ways?" Eddie asked. I smirked, only Lissa new. I looked at her, she looked at me. We burst out laughing.

"You'll never know, but hurry the hell up! I want to start the game!" I said. Dimitri smirked a little, Adrian winked at me.

They walked off to the bathrooms, we got a text from Adrian saying to start. I took off, using my speed as an advantage. I had the perfect hiding spot. In plain sight.

It was dark and rainy, so the Moroi were okay, and people couldn't see me very well.

I walked into a school office, adjusted my hair, then walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm new here." I stated. A guy in his 30's turned in his chair to look at me. His eyes bugged out of his head. I smirked, "Drool much?" I asked being a smart ass. He gulped, "What's your name?" he asked. "Rose Belikov." I answered. That sounded nice.

He nodded, typing in his computer. Fifteen minutes later, I was given a schedule and went off to science, it was 3rd period.

I knocked on the door. A guy came to the door, looked at me, then did a double take. I kept a blank face. "Who is it Gary?" I heard a lady ask. She must be the teacher. "I'm new here." I said handing her the slip of paper.

"You cant take a seat next to William, you don't need anything this class, but here's a list of materials." she said handing me things. I looked at the list, then tossed it.

She gave me a shocked expression. I shrugged, some students giggled. I took my seat, "Hey." the guy nodded. I looked at him, he looked nice, he also looked like a complete nerd.

I nodded back, all the sudden out of my vision I saw a paper ball going for his head. On instinct, my hand reached out and snatched it out of the air before it hit his head.

Ooops. Some students stared at me, I glared at them then turned to listen to the gabby lady.

She then said since I was new here, we could socialize. Everyone swarmed around me. This kid came up to me, classic player, muscular, hot, deep blue eyes.

Oh shit. "I know you!" he said. "Yea?" I asked tilting my head. He nodded, "Who's that tall brown haired guy your always with?" he asked. I smiled, Dimitri.

"What a stalker." I said, then turned away from him. "I could totally take him." he said cracking his knuckles.

I laughed, I didn't mean to…but I did. "What?" he asked. I laughed again, "You couldn't take me." I said. Everyone laughed. "Well I wouldn't hit a hot girl." he said wiggling his eye brows.

I smiled, "Well I'd hit you." Then the bell rang, I got up and went to my next class, English.

DPOV

We walked away from the group, Adrian was a few feet away from me as we walked to the nearest rest room. "I hope you wont kill me when I win that Kiss." Adrian said. I laughed, "You wish Ivashkov." I said. He sighed, "I do." I almost growled.

We went into the restroom, counted, then went out. I walked out of the opposite end of the mall. Taking in my surroundings.

Rose could be any ware. I headed for the little plaza to the right of the mall. Heading into the first door, it was Bath and Body Works. One of the girls working there, whispered and giggled to her friend. I rolled my eyes, and swept threw the store.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the one. I shook my head, "I'm okay, thanks." I said, turning and walking away. With my hearing I heard her giggle and say to the other girl, "Oh my god, hes hot, he gorgeous, and hes got this sexy accent. He's totally my future husband." she gushed. I rolled my eyes once more. They would die if they saw Rose. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was smart, funny, tough, amazing…

And all mine.

I went in the store, Eastern Mountain sports. There I saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was Christian. "Your done." I said. "Dammit!" he sighed. I chuckled, "You don't know were the rest are do you?" he shook his head. I nodded to Alberta, who was his partner, and then swiftly left threw the door.

Were could Rose be? I went threw the plaza and in the last store I found Eddie. I got a call from Adrian, "I got Lissa and Mia, who do you have?" he asked. I smiled, "Eddie and Christian." he whooped, "Rose is mine!" and then he hung up.

I growled then surveyed my surroundings. Were could she be? The mall, the plaza, the parking lot, the car sales place, two restaurants, a school, another plaza, WAIT!? the school!

I started sprinting.

RPOV

English was really boring, I got a text in the middle of class from Lissa, then Eddie. They had both been caught.

I chuckled, "So Rose, were did you get that tank top, its like, way over the dress code." this snobby girl and her friends came over to my desk.

I looked up at her, "Oh, it was the only good thing I could find in your closet." I said. She sneered, "Well at least you have some fashion sense, but obviously you have no clue who your dealing with." she said crossing her arms. I stood up, "I wouldn't worry about me." I said growling. Her eyes widened, "freak." she stuttered, then almost ran away.

The rest of class I had to deal with guys, bitchy girls and snobby teachers. The next class was gym. This is my class.

We arrived, and they told me I could stay in my clothes, since I didn't have any to change in. "Okay." the gym teacher said. "On one side we will be doing boxing, and on the other aerobics. Pick a side." he said. All the guys went to the boxing side, the girls to the Aerobics.

I stepped over to the boxing side. A bunch of guys laughed. I smiled, "You box?" the gym teacher asked. I cracked my neck, "Hell yea." I said. He nodded. "You cant be serious! She's a girl!" one of the guys protested. There was a chorus of yea's.

I grabbed a pair of gloves. "You scared?" I asked. He shook his head. "I just don't want to beat you." he said. They all chuckled, I threw a pair of gloves at him. He caught them, after they hit him in the chest, hard.

"Ohhh." there was an echo of voices. "Fine." he said. I smirked, "Excellent." I said. We stepped into a box, it was just tape on the floor.

I put on the gloves, not that I would need them, and beckoned to him. "Bring it on." I said. He chuckled, "Lady's first." I smiled, "Your bad." then I jabbed his kidney, he doubled over, I pinned him.

There was laughing from all over the gym. "I thought you said you boxed." I taunted. He tried to grab my ankle, I jumped back. He pulled himself from the ground, Jumping up. He smiled, "That was probably the only pin you'll get." he said. I smirked, "I don't think so." he lunged at me. I moved out of the way.

He lunged again, and again…all to no avail. I rolled my eyes, then tripped him, and then pinning him.

I jumped up, taking off the gloves. "This is boring." They all stared at me, mouths hanging open. I put my finger on ones chin, "Don't want flies." I said snapping his jaw shut.

I walked out of the gym, just as the bell rang. The next class, and last, was math.

I walked in and took a seat that the teacher had instructed me too.

He talked about what we were learning, and up coming tests. I yawned.

DPOV

I jogged to the entrance to the office. Opening the door, I went up to the front door. "Has a new student check in today?" I asked. The man nodded, "What room is he in?" I asked. "I cant tell you sir. unless you know her." he said. I sighed, "Her name is rose, this tall, brown hair, dark eyes." I said. Recognition dawned on his face. I swear I lust.

I could've killed him. "Oh Rose Belikov, she's in room 215." he said looking at her schedule. I nodded, then headed down the hall, hmm, Rose Belikov? That made me smile. Once I was out of sight I started sprinting, I didn't want to lose that kiss.

I saw 215, and peeked in the window. I saw her sitting there, she sensed me and looked into my eyes, and winked, licking her lips. Holy shit.

RPOV

I felt someone's eyes on me…I looked at the window on the door, and there he was. He opened it, never taking his eyes off me. "Oh my gosh, who is that?!" I heard the snobby girl whisper behind me.

I smiled, "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" my teacher asked. I crossed my arms. "You always ruin my fun." I said. He chuckled. "Do you know this man?" the teacher asked. I ignored him once again. Standing, "I guess you win." I said looking at him from head to toe, then winking. I saw him shudder, this made me smiled more.

He stepped in the room a little more and was about to close the door when I heard running. Adrian skidded past the room, then doubled back and burst threw the door heaving.

"Oh DAMMIT!" he yelled. I laughed. Dimitri smiled. "I guess you lose." I said shrugging. He sighed, "What is going on here?" my teacher yelled. I suddenly remembered we were not alone, I looked back and all the students were looking at us funny. I sighed, "Some one call Lissa." I said.

Lissa came and compelled them to think I had transferred out, and left, and they remembered nothing.

When we got back to the academy we were all laughing about our ridiculous hiding places, and our day. Dimitri walked me to my room, I pulled him in, shutting the door behind us. I pressed him against the wall. "I think its time for that kiss." I said running my hand down his chest. He shivered, I smiled, kissing up his jaw.

I looked deep into his eyes, then I kissed him deeply. He was so gentle and sweet, I hmm'ed happily pulling away, and resting my head on his chest. "I love you Comrade." I said. He smiled, leaning down and whispered, "I love you too my Roza."

**Reviews are nice =) **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Thanks for all who reviewed! as requested I will be posting more chapters were some lucky guy or girl will, in fact win a kiss! **

Truth or Dare

"I must warn you, this is absolutely the worst game to play with Rose Hathaway." Lissa warned our group. My self, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Mia all sat in a group listening to Lissa.

I smiled, "Yea, if your too wimpy, you might want to sit this one out." I said. Adrian rolled his eyes, "Rose is there any game you aren't great at?"

I thought about it, "Yea not losing my temper, I suck at that game." I stated. Dimitri chuckled, and continued to rub circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Okay, who's going first?" I asked. "Wait, wait, wait." said Adrian holding up his hands. "It's not a game with out a bet." he said. I rolled my eyes, "I can imagine you in Vegas Adrian, you'd be at every slot machine until you got so frustrated and bought the place." I said smirking.

"How do you know I don't have luck with the slots? Maybe I'm the king of the slots." he said proudly. I laughed, "Or not."

"So what is the bet?" Christian asked. "Okay, so who ever wins for the best dare, or truth, gets a kiss from anyone in this room." Adrian said evilly, eyeing me.

I smiled, "Get ready to pucker up Comrade." I said shoving against him playfully. He smiled, "I'll be ready." he winked.

Christian made a gagging sound. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Ozera."

"Can we change the bet to; any one in this room has to do what you say for the rest of the day. That way, I can make Rose compliment me instead of insult me…or punch me." Christian said.

Adrian thought, "Tempting, but no. It's win a kiss, or be kissed." he said, eyeing me.

I flipped him off, "Was that a hand for, I surrender, because this game is way too intense for me?" Adrian asked me.

I smiled, "No that was me telling you, that if you think your creative, then you're a bigger moron than I thought." I said.

"Ouch I'm hurt Rose." he feigned.

"Both of you hush, lets play!" Lissa said. "Thank God." Mia mumbled. Eddie nodded.

"Okay, so who's first?" I asked. Everyone looked around.

"Eddie!" we all instantly shouted. He groaned, "Lissa, Truth or Dare?" he asked. Lissa sighed, "I never was good at this game…Um, truth."

"Okay, do you and Christian really make out and…what not in the church?" he asked. She turned red, "Its not in the church…more so above it." she answered. I laughed, "Yea with all the holy books and what not in storage watching them."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Mia, Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked. "Dare." she said. We all new Lissa couldn't come up with a dare, she wasn't as mean as…well me.

"Okay, you have to…go up to a guy guardian, ask him why he was standing there and not doing his job…then run away!" Lissa said smiling.

I burst, "That's the dare?! Haha!" we all laughed at the stupidest of it. "Soooorry I'm not as devious as you guys." she said.

Mia sighed, and went out the door. We all watched from my door way as she approached the guy. We saw her talking, then a confused look on his face. She turned and rolled her eyes, jogging back to us.

"That was so dumb." she said. I nodded.

We all sat back down and Mia looked at Adrian. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Dare." he said. "I dare you to go a day without smoking or drinking." she said. I 'ood.' "That's the best so far." I said.

Adrian sighed, then took the vodka bottle that was sitting next to him, half drained, and went into my bathroom, dumping it in the sink.

He came back, "My turn, Dimitri, truth or dare." he asked. Dimitri smiled, "Dare." I squeezed his hand.

"I dare you to, go propose to Alberta." he said. "WHAT?!" I yelled. Dimitri stood up, "Okay." he said. "NO!" I shouted. "Roza, even if she says yes-" "Which SHE WILL!" I yelled. "Why do you think that?" he asked. "Because your hot!" I said. Every one chuckled, "Oh shut up you guys! we all agree he's hot." I said. Lissa got pink.

"Come on guys!" Adrian said holding the door open for us.

As I walked past I pulled his shirt collar down, "Just remember, if we go off school grounds, and no ones watching, you might 'fall' and hurt your face." I warned him. He smiled, "Rose I like you in this proximity." he said. My eye brows shot up. "What, you don't think I like this." he said jokingly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm just surprised you know how to use such a big word."

He chuckled, "That's why I love you Rose." I let him go and we continued walking, "Wait." I said as we passed a soda machine.

"What now?" Christian groaned. I inspected the machine, then punched the side of it. A coke came out of the vendor, I grabbed it and opened it. Taking the tab thing off, I handed it to Dimitri.

"Here's her engagement ring, stud." I said. He smiled, "Perfect." he said sarcastically.

I drained the can, then crumpled it throwing it across the hall and into the trash.

We walked down to were Alberta was talking so some other guardians. Adrian pushed Dimitri towards her. He walked forward, and approached them.

"Guardian Belikov." I heard them all say, nodding. He ignored them and got down on his knee in front of Alberta.

"Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the soda tab. We all giggled, Alberta's face was in shock. She then glanced at me, I smiled. She nodded at me, then looked at Dimitri who was trying to keep a straight face.

"If I say no, can I still keep the ring?" she said. We all burst out laughing, including Dimitri. He stood up nodding, handing her the soda tab.

She thanked him and said a few things, the other guardians were all doubled over in laughter, just like our group.

Dimitri soon came with us back up to my room. "Rose, truth or dare?" he asked. I smiled, "Dare." he smirked.

"I dare you to, not punch any one…for a week." he smiled. Everyone laughed, "That's the best so far!" Eddie laughed.

I sighed, "Fine, but can I start in a minute?" I asked eyeing Adrian. Dimitri chuckled, "No Rose." he said. I sighed, then smiled evilly.

"Christian," "NO! DAMMIT!" he yelled sinking to the floor. I smiled, "Truth or dare?" I asked. "And you might not want to say truth because…its pretty cruel." Lissa said. I smiled, we had discussed this situation earlier.

"Fine. Dare." he said. I smirked, "I dare you to go up to Kirova, and ask her for some condoms because you ran out." I smiled.

Everyone laughed, he sighed. "Fine." he said sulkily. We followed him down to Kirovas, catching her in the cafeteria, walking from her office.

We watched as her face went from red, to purple, she then slapped him across the face and walked off. Lissa ran out to him while we were all slumped against the wall, laughing.

"That one wins!" Mia said as we walked back to my room. "Nope, Christian gets to ask one person more." I said.

Once we got back Christian looked right at me, "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" I said. Dimitri kissed my neck as I curled into him.

"Okay, you have to wear all pink, dye your hair blonde…temporarily, and ask Jessie out." Christian said smiling and crossing his arms.

I sat there staring at him, my fists curling. Dimitri sensed my distress and clutched my shoulders. "Remember you cant beat any one up." he said in my ear. I shivered from his closeness, then regained my control.

"So are you to scared Rose?" Christian asked. I shook my head sighing, "Lissa, give me the pinkest clothes you have, and I'm guessing you might have some temporary dye?" I asked. She stood up, "Definitely!" she said.

She leaped for the door opening it happily, we went out the door closing it behind us. I opened it again, "If any of you take a picture or any recording of this, I will kill you, once my dare is over." I said glaring.

They were all trying to laugh at my horrible dare, Dimitri got up hugging me, "I think you'll be beautiful no matter what." he said. Shivers went down my spine as he trailed a kiss down my jaw.

-----------

A hot pink outfit, a pack of blonde hair dye, and a date with Jessie on Friday later, I was standing back in my bathroom, washing the blonde dye out of my hair.

I took off my pink clothes and traded them for my gray sweats and red tank top. I came out with my hair still damp, throwing the clothes hard, at Christian.

They all laughed while I cuddled back up to Dimitri on my bed. "So lets take a vote." Eddie said, "Adrian's to Dimitri, Roses to Christian or Christian's to Rose?"

After tallying up the votes, Christians to me was one point a head of mine, making him the winner. Adrian groaned, mumbling something. Dimitri smiled and buried his head in my neck, "I'm glad I still have you all to myself." he said. I smiled, humming happily.

"I choose to kiss…Lissa!" Christian said. We all rolled our eyes, "Well da. No one saw that one coming." I said sarcastically. Christian and Lissa said good night, leaving, soon followed by everyone else. Dimitri was holding me hands in his as he stood at my door.

"Good night my beautiful, and not blonde Roza." he said. I smiled, "Goodnight my sexy, not engaged Russian."

He chuckled, kissed me and then walked down the hall to go take his shift. I closed the door, then heard the tell tale sound of some one sliding something under the door.

It was a little white envelope, I opened it to see half a dozen pictures of me in my pink and blonde out fit. It also contained a note,

_Remember you can't beat me up until your dare is over, but I look forward to any physical contact I can get._

_With Love,_

_Adrian _

My mouth popped open, the pictures dropped from my hands. "That son of a Bitch."

**Plz review! **


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Okay, im so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer had a virus so we had to get it fixed, but I do have multiple chapters planed out! Hope you like it! Plz review!!**

Spin the Bottle

"I am so glad I can drink again!" Adrian said happily emptying the bottle. He was about to throw it in the trash when he looked between me and the bottle. He grinned, "Oh no." I groaned.

"Oh yes." he said cheekily.

"Get your little Russian friend-" "He's not little." I mumbled. Christian laughed, Adrian rolled his eyes, "Do you want him to play or not?" I sighed, "Well I'm not playing with out him." I said. He nodded, "Christian call Eddie and Mia too."

Lissa groaned, "Do we have to play?" she whined. "Yea, I don't wanna have to kiss that." Christian motioned to me. "Oh come on, you know you think I'm hot." I smirked.

"I know I do." Adrian said opening another bottle of vodka. "I'll be back." I said rolling my eyes and standing up.

"If your not back in 5 minutes were starting without you." Christian said. "Um, no we aren't." Adrian said seriously.

"Whatever," I said closing the door behind me. I opened it back up, "And your not smoking in here Ivashkov." I told him as he was reaching for a cigarette. He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

I started for Dimitri's room, passing some guardians on the way. Smoothing my hair, I knocked on his door.

No answer.

I knocked again, still nothing. But he might be sleeping, he did have a shift last night. I opened the door quietly. There he was laying sprawled out on his bed.

I smiled and tip toed over to brush some hair out of his eyes. He mumbled, "Roza." as I kissed his forehead. I inhaled his yummy scent and turned around to sit in a chair, hey if it gets me out of spin the bottle…with Adrian.

I turned, but stepped on a squeaky floor bored, Dimitri sat up, "Rose?" he asked. I turned around, "You caught me, I was looking for your Russian vodka stash." I said smirking. He smiled and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

I smiled, "Do you want to come play spin the bottle with us?" I asked him as he trailed kisses up my jaw. He paused, "Would this game be played with Adrian?"

I rolled my eyes, "Unfortunately." He didn't hesitate. "Then yes, I'm coming." I giggled and kissed his nose. Standing back up, we walked back to Lissa's room. I looked around before pinning him to the wall and kissing him. "Just in case we don't get the closet." I said winking, he grinned and squeezed my hand.

I opened the door and saw that they had set up Lissa's room with pillow cushions around a small round table, and the vodka bottle sitting in the middle, looking patronizing.

We sat down and Adrian cleared his throat. I noticed his eye lids were drooping a little, hehe.

"Alright rules, not cheating, and you have to kiss them." he eyed me out of the corner of his eye. "And it doesn't matter who kisses who." Lissa added. We all nodded in a agreement, "So who besides me is going first?" Eddie asked.

"I vote Lissa!" I smiled, she scowled, "Thanks Rose." I shrugged, "Just getting you back for when you signed me up to be a cheer leader at the campus games." I said smirking. Adrian chocked on his drink, "You were a cheer leader?!" he yelled smiling. Lissa snorted, "Yea, for one game, and she punched the QB."

I frowned, "He pinched my butt, he's lucky I didn't land him in the OR."

"Lucky man." Adrian mumbled taking another sip of his vodka, I tipped the bottle up, causing it spill on his shirt.

I smirked as he looked down at his shirt, his eyes drooping slightly again. "Thanks Rose."

"Your welcome jackass." I smiled, "Alright, Lissa spin the bottle!" she sighed, reached in the middle and spun the vodka bottle. Mia and I stepped back, and Christian watched the bottle anxiously.

It stopped, on Adrian. She groaned, Adrian shrugged and opened the closet door for her. Christian shot him daggers, I giggled a little, earning me a matching set.

10 seconds later, Lissa and him came out, he was looking more and more tired. "He tastes like vodka." she scrunched her nose up. I smirked, "I don't know how you get the girls Adrian." I shook my head. He smiled, "Are you volunteering to answer that question?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just spin the frickin bottle." "With pleasure." he smiled and spun it. Dimitri held my hand under the table, rubbing circles on it. And guess were the bottle stopped.

Me.

"Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air, jumping up. Dimitri stiffened next to me, I squeezed his hand, getting up. As I brushed by him I whispered so no one else could hear, "It will work out." I winked, his eye brows scrunched in confusion.

When I passed Lissa I high fived her, she giggled and nodded. Adrian held the door open for me, I walked in Lissa's closet and Adrian closed the door behind us.

"Its just you and me Little Dham-p-p-ir." he slurred, his eye lids threatening to close. I smiled, he started to lean on me, I caught him, and pushed him against the other wall. His eyes closed and he slumped, not moving.

I banged on the door, "Lissa! TIME FOR PLAN PAYBACK ON THE ASSHOLE!" I yelled, the door opened, and Adrian's body slummed up against me. "A little help?" I asked.

"Rose?! What happened?!" Dimitri almost yelled. "Christian get his feet!" I said. Christian smiled, grabbing his legs. "ROSE!" Dimitri was shocked and confused.

"I will deal with you later, in the mean time, Eddie do not let Dimitri tell anyone. You and I can bargain later." I said winking at Dimitri.

"Alright lets get him back to his room." I said. I was holding on to his shoulders, his head resting on my stomach, and Christian had his feet. Boy, Adrian would have loved this 'proximity'

We burst threw his door, his room smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. "Put him on the bed." I instructed. We set him down, "Lissa you have the note?" I asked. She nodded, pulling out a note with swirly writing on it.

"Okay, take off his pants." I said. "WHAT?!" Christian yelled. "Relax fire boy." I said throwing Adrian's pants in the corner of the room. He wore dark blue boxers, I unbuttoned his shirt, and left one button undone in the middle, making it look messy. Lissa took out the note and set it on the table beside him. She then ruffled his hair.

"Do you have the right shade?" I asked motioning to her purse. She nodded, "Its identical." she gave me the lip stick, I put some on. I turned and modeled it for her, "Do I look good?" I wiggled my eye brows. Christian snorted, I turned and kissed the letter, then turned to Adrian.

"You guys witnessed it, he got his kiss." I said, then kissed his chin, making sure I left a huge pink smear of the lip stick.

"Perfect." Lissa said as we stepped back and Admired our work. "Lets get out of here." I smiled. "Definitely." Lissa said. We walked back to Lissa's room, laughing about my prank to Adrian.

I opened the door, Eddie and Mia were talking, "Were's Dimitri?" I asked. "He said he'd meet you in your room." Eddie said. I nodded, "See you guys later. Oh and, Adrian passed out on the couch and went back to his room." I winked. They nodded, and I went off to my room.

I opened my door and found Dimitri sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of Lissa and I when we were 8. "You were so innocent looking." Dimitri said smiling. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the picture and sitting on his lap.

"So about this little…prank." I said trailing my fingers up his chest. He grabbed my hands, kissing them. "Rose, you can not go around giving Royal Moroi…or any one, sleeping pills, just to pull a prank on them." he said. I kept a blank face, got up and grabbed the pictures Adrian took of me in my…pink dare.

Dimitri smirked, "Oh yea, how did that date with Jessie go anyways?" I glared, "I didn't show up you ass, I was with you." I crossed my arms over my chest and went to walk away from him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to his lap.

"Roza, don't be mad at me. I love you-" "Then you wont tell?" I smiled hopefully.

He sighed, "No, I wont tell Rose, but only since I don't know what you did." "Thank you comrade." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. He held me close, burying his head in my hair.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Rose! It's time!" Lissa said. I smiled and winked at Dimitri, "Okay!" I called back.

APOV

Ugg, my head is pounding! I sat up, cradling my head in my hands. I remember we were playing spin the bottle last night…but I don't remember anything after kissing Lissa…hu.

I yawned, stretching my arms out…what the hell?! Were are my pants? I look around, my shirt is barley hanging on my chest and my pants are in the corner.

I need a smoke. I reach over to grab a pack off my dresser when a note with swirly writing and a pink lip stick mark catches my attention. I pick it up, praying to god its from Rose.

_Adrian,_

_Thanks for last night, I had a really great time. Sorry I couldn't stick around until the morning. I'll see you on campus,_

_Kirova_

HOLY SHIT! I SLEPT WITH KIROVA?! What the hell is going on?! I don't remember sleeping with any one!

I run to the bathroom and splash some water on my face, oh god please be dreaming! I look in the mirror. My hair is all messed up, and there are…pink lip stick smudges on my face?! Oh shit! It really happened! But why would I sleep with Kirova?! What happened?! Why would I sleep with _Kirova?!_

I put on some more pants and fixed my shirt, grabbing my cell off the table. I started jogging to Lissa's room to ask what happened.

I knocked on her door, "Come in!" she called. I opened it, swiftly closing it behind me. I looked around, it didn't look like there was anyone else here.

"Lissa! What happened…after we had the closet?" I asked holding my forehead. "I don't know, you passed out on the couch, we woke you up because you were snoring, and you went back to your room." she said.

"Lissa…I don't know why, and how…or why, but I think I might have…slept with Kirova." I said.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KIROVA?!" I heard the voice that was so beautiful, it was like an angle. Rose stepped out of Lissa's bathroom, with an outraged look on her face.

"I new I was right about you!" she yelled then ran back into the bathroom in rage, "Now look what you've done!" Lissa yelled at me, then went into the bathroom to comfort Rose.

Shit! "I have to fix this!" I said mainly to my self, and took off out Lissa's door. I ran threw the cafeteria to Kirova's office, I knocked on the door, and swung it open with she said, "Come in."

"Oh Lord Ivashkov, how nice to see you." she said smiling kindly. "I'm sure." I said pissed. "What can I do for you?" she asked, motioning to the chair. "Oh NO! I can not believe you..and me…UG!"

"Lord Ivashkov, I assure you, I have not a clue what your talking about." she said baffled. "Yea right! Why would you sleep with me?!" I almost yelled, she stood outraged. "Sleep with you?! I would never! Have you been drinking?" she asked eyeing my shirt, it still had the stain from the vodka Rose had spilled on me.

"Why does it matter?! Why would I sleep-" I was cut off my hear hand smacking me in the face. My head whipped around, and she yelled in outrage. "Mr. Ivashokov, I do not know why you like to dream up theses little…fantasies, but I have come to the conclusion that maybe alcohol and you do not mix! Now GET OUT!" she yelled.

I rubbed my chin and left out her door, shaking my head out in confusion. What the hell is going on?! She…she must be covering, she doesn't want to lose her job. Now Rose hates me more…and Lissa doesn't trust me!

I slumped onto my bed, not even bothering to close my door, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

I heard a knock on the door, there were a few Guardians standing there. "We have orders to confiscate any alcoholic drinks from you, due to bad influence on the students." one of them said coming in and taking a box, there were about a dozen of the boxes, each filled with a different kid of drink…and they were taking all of them!

Fifteen minutes later, I sat on my bed, staring at the now empty corner, with no drinks, a bigger chance of not ever getting Rose, and one pack of cigarettes.

There was suddenly another knock on my open door, I looked. There was Rose, one hand on her hip, one holding up a prescription bottle. She shook the bottle, the sound of little pills echoed threw my room.

She smirked, throwing the pills at me. I looked at them, sleeping pills. She smirked,

"Pay backs a Bitch hu Adrian?" Hoooly Shit.

**Hope you liked it! I love reviews =) **


	4. Tubing

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! Love the reviews, they make me wanna write!!!!**

Tubing

"Rooooose! Were gonna be laaaate!" Lissa pounded on my bed room door. I groaned, "Go away!" I rolled over, effectively putting my pillow over my head to block out some of the noise.

"I swear to god Rose! I'll get Adrian!" she pounded again. I jumped, "I'M UP!" I yelled and threw on a red tank top, and some baggy gray sweat pants.

I grabbed my bag and a water, opening the door to Lissa. She had a bag in each hand and a huge smile. "Do you have everything?" she asked. "Yes." I nodded. "Coat, hat-" "Hats are for wussies." I said smiling. "No come on, before were late." I teased. She smacked me and we started walking, "You should get a tattoo that says smartass." she said laughing.

I put on a straight face, "I can't I already have one that says badass." she stopped dead in her tracks. "SINCE WHEN?!" she was so shocked. I slumped against the wall laughing at her. "I was kidding Liss."

She straightened, "Oh." we continued walking, and giggling about stuff. "There they are!" Eddie huffed, "It was Rose." Lissa said throwing her bag in one of the vans. "Thanks Liss." I said putting my bag in with hers. Dimitri chuckled, "Of course. Alright, you two guardians are in the lugage van, the rest of the guardians and the students…and Adrian, get in the other van." Dimitri said. I laughed, "I'm glad you felt the need to give Adrian his own column Comrade."

He shot me a warning, which I deflected with a man eating smile. He opened the van door, everyone filed in, I waited to be last. Dimitri was holding the door, I brushed by him. "You know you love me." I whispered, "I do." he whispered back 'helping' me into the van, by putting his hand on the small of my back.

The van order went, Dimitri driving, Alberta shot gun…even though I called it. Then there were 3 more rows of 3. In the back was 3 guardians, then Lissa, Chrsitian, and Mia. In the first row, behind Dimitri and Alberta, was Adrian, and empty seat, then Eddie.

I sighed, "This is a sick joke guys." I said. "Oh come on Rose, don't you wanna sit next to me? You seemed pretty eager to get my pants off with that prank." he said wiggling his eye brows. I punched his arm and sat down next to him. "Alright, you can have that one Rose but heres the rules." Dimitri said, looking right at me, "No punching, kicking, pinning…ect. anyone. No standing out, no sneaking off, no co-ed rooms," he eyed Adrian, "No drinking, even you Ivashkov." he finished.

"So none of the stuff Rose does?" Christian asked. "Can we start that no hitting rule in a minute?" I asked. "No Rose." I huffed, "He means no fun." I grumbled.

Dimitri started the van, and pulled out of the Academy, we had a two hour drive a head of us, and I was stuck next to Adrian. Sigh. But it was funny to see the glares Dimitri kept shooting at Adrian next to me.

I was soo bored…I looked around, nothing to do. I sucked in a breath. "I know a song that gets on every bodys nerves-" Eddie clamped a hand over my mouth, and everyone groaned, "Ew! She licked me!" Eddie yelled pulling his hand back. I smirked.

"My turn!" Adrian said, and clamped his hand over my mouth. The car suddenly swerved due to Dimitri, "Belikov!" Alberta yelled clutching her seat.

I bit down on Adrian's hand, "Ow! Rose bit me!" he yelled. I glared, "Keep your hands to your self."

"Touchy." he said. Dimitri locked eyes with me in the mirror, I blew him a kiss. He winked quickly, then continued looking at the road.

There was another 2 minutes of scilence.

_Rose, I know your bored…but please don't._

Lissa said in her head. I laughed out loud, "What would I do?"

Everyone but Lissa looked at me like I was crazy.

_Don't give me that Rose._

I snorted, "Okay Mom. Seriously though I'm so bored." I whined. She sighed aloud, while Eddie gave me a questioning look.

_If you don't be quiet I'll tell them about the party._

I turned to her. "You wouldn't." She raised her eye brows, "Oh I would Rosemarie." she smiled. "Do WHAT? What wont you do?" Christian asked. "Well at this party-" she began. "I got drunk and went home, the end." I said flashing her a warning. She laughed, "Okay Rose."

"Oh come on! Now I really wanna know!" Christian whined. "Yea, and I want to know why you can't keep your pants on." I said. Eddie and Adrian chuckled.

"Here if your so bored, this should keep you busy." Christian handed me a piece of paper. I took it, one one side it had, **To see how to keep an idiot buisy, look on the other side.**

And guess what the other side said? I made it into a paper air plane, and threw it back at him.

"I'm not a re-tard." I said. "You mean retard?" Eddie said. I nodded, "Re-tard, that's what I said." He looked at me, "You are just too stupid to insult." I laughed, we high fived. **(this is a quote out of The Hangover, I do not own this quote, and I do not own that movie) **

"So, I was thinking, since we are going tubing, we should have a speed contest!" I said. "And who ever wins gets a kiss from the very lovely Rose." Adrian announces. "Uh, no. Because when I win, who am I going to kiss, besides you?" I asked. "Fine, you get to choose who you kiss." Adrian said.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Why is it always a kiss, why not…money, or something?"

"Because Adrian's a perv." I said. "Here, here!" Adrian raised a fake glass. "Alright, be quiet, were coming to a toll booth, and if the guy see's all 5 feet and 6 inches of Rose beating up Adrian…we might cause a problem." Alberta told us. I stuck my tong out at Adrian.

Dimitri slowed and opened his window, I resisted the urge to tell Dimitri to 'catch' me and jump out of the window. Sigh.

There was a young guy in the booth, so I couldn't resist. I leaned over, so he was able to see me. His eyes bugged out of his head, I winked and licked my lips. "Uh." he stuttered as Dimitri gave him the coins. I blew him a kiss as Dimitri rolled the window back up.

Everyone, except Dimitri burst out laughing, even Alberta. "Oh Rose" Dimitri sighed. Dimitri turned to look at me, I smiled innocently. He chuckled and shook his head.

--------

A few hours later, we pulled into the tubing park. I hoped over Eddie, flying out the door. "This is going to be awesome!" I yelled. Everyone got out of the van, stretching out. I unzipped my jacket, there was a cat whistle from across the parking lot. A group of teenage boys was sitting lazily on the fence looking at me.

I heard Dimitri grumble something in Russian under his breath. I smiled, "Hey comrade, I'll be right back." "Rose you cant go off…alone." he said but I was already gone. Walking over to them. I put on my man eating smiled and leaned against the fence.

"Hey." the one guy nodded, his eyes racking over my body. I smiled, "Hey there."

"We were wondering if you a, wanted to hang out." the guy said. I smiled sweetly, "You know I really would, but do you see that really tall guy over there, he's my boyfriend. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't be happy your talking to me. See that other tall guy, he looooves me, and he would probably beat the shit out of you all too. But before they could even touch you, I would have you tied up, and you would be sinking to the bottom of the ocean." I told them.

I turned and walked back to the group, and when I saw that they had their mouths hanging open. "Nice work Rose." Eddie fist bumped me. I laughed, "Don't worry, they'll recover." "With some therapy." Adrian mumbled. I laughed, "You can go give them your therapist's number Adrian."

"I would much rather have your number Rose." he smiled. I smiled sweetly back, "You have a date with that snow bank." I said. Jumping up and grabbing his head in a head lock, I was about to stick his head into the snow, when two very strong, and _very _familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"Rose, what did I say?" Dimitri said angrily. "You'll have to punish me." I whispered running my hand down his chest. He shivered and I chuckled, "Now behave Comrade." I winked.

I grabbed my bag out of the trunk of the other car, and joined everyone else forming a circle. "Okay, remember the rules, now lets go get our tickets, we can get lunch later." Dimitri said.

"But I'm hungry now." I whined. Christian rolled his eyes, "When aren't you hungry?"

I was about to say some thing when my sensitive ears picked up something not meant to be heard.

"Look at her ass man." "I know, its hot." "Wish she wouldn't hang with such big guys, brothers most likely." "Their the worst." I turned, "Someone grab her!" Dimitri shouted.

Adrian's arm snaked around my waist restraining me. I jammed my heel on his toes, he instantly let go. "no!" Alberta shouted. The guys were looking at me. I saw red.

I started sprinting, "ROSE!" Dimitri shouted, he grabbed my arm, yanking me back, his arm coiling around my waist, not letting me lose. "Calm down my Roza." he said. I lashed, growling at the guys.

"Hey man, if she wants to come out and play, let her." the one guys said. Dimitri froze. oooooh he done it now. He let go of me completely, striding over to the guys, who he towered over.

"Your lucky I was trained to have great self control, because if Rose didn't kill you. I. Would."

They guys eyes went wide, and they stuttered sorry and stepped back. I couldn't hold it. I started giggling. It soon turned into rolls of laughter. "Did you see their faces?!" I laughed harder, soon a few others joined me. "Come on guys, lets keep moving." Alberta said. Dimitri came to stand next to me, grabbing my hand and yanking me behind a car. He pressed me against it, which for the record was very nice.

"Roza, I love you, and I know that I have nothing to worry about with you and guys. But I wanted you to know that even when I'm pissed off at you, or trying to be professional, when I look at you, it takes every once of my strength to not scoop you up and kiss you, or when your talking, not to drag you away from the world to our Cabin." he told me, rubbing a circle with his thumb on my jaw line.

I smiled, "I love you too Comrade." He smiled the biggest shit eating grin, "I'm so glad." he said, then kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and he chuckled, I groaned when I heard Alberta yelling, "Belikov!"

We soon joined them, buying our tickets and grabbing tubes. "Alright, Belikov, me and Artove will be at the top of the hill, the other guardians will be down here."

Alberta told us. We nodded, "I'm gonna kick all your asses!" I yelled running to get in line. Lissa laughed, "You wish Hathaway!" Eddie yelled right behind me. We went up the side of the mountain, the paths were nice and icy, perfect for speed.

"The last run of the day shall be the deciding speed demon!" I informed them. "You wont win!" Eddie said running with his tube, he jumped on it and slid down the hill. I laughed and jumped on right behind him.

We were side by side in the lanes, "Eat shit Castles!" I yelled as I past him, crossing the finish line first. "Dammit." he cursed.

I went back up, hip checking Dimitri at the top, "Don't let any of these girls distract you big boy." I said winking. He smiled, "never."

Rose! Lissa called in my head, "Hell yea!" I shouted, no one new what I was talking about of course, they all just looked at me like I was crazy, "Hey babe!" a guy called out. He was about to push his tube down the hill. I walked over to him. "Hey." I nodded.

"You from around here?" he asked. I looked at him, smiled and said, "Nope." popping the p, I pushed him down, he screamed. I smirked. "Rose!" Lissa scolded. I smiled, "Look he's fine, I didn't hurt him." I pointed out. I looked at Dimitri, he rolled his eyes.

"Lets do it Lissa!" I called. She smiled and nodded. Did I ever tell you Dhampir's have great balance, well we do.

She sat in her tube, in the front, holding on to mine, I started pushing, then jumped on, standing on it. "Rose! Your crazy!" Christian called down. "What do you expect?" Adrian's reply.

I then remembered I wasn't supposed to stand out, so I slipped back down into the seat. Sighing, "I never have any fun." Lissa laughed, then screamed as we went over a bump. I laughed.

Beating Eddie's butt, and pushing Adrian down the hill multiple times later, we went into the lodge to get some lunch. There were all kinds of skiers and snow boarders, aka more guys to bug me in the lodge.

I got 2 cheese burgers and a large fry, with a soda and sat down next to Lissa, who, Da, wasn't eating anything.

"God Rose, why are you not big as a house?" she asked. I pulled up my sleeve flexing my arm muscle. "it all goes here." I said in a muscular voice. She laughed and threw I fry at me.

"Hey." a guy said coming up to me, I smiled, Adrian couldn't hide the smirk as he was talking to Eddie. He wouldn't be smirking if a guy was talking to me. This must be pay back. "Your ass is real nice." he said.

I smiled at him, "Okay buddy, I know that guy over there paid you to do this, but I also know that you play for the other team." I said. His eyes bugged, "How did you know?" he asked. I smiled, "I know a lot. Listen, the guy who paid you, Adrian, here's his phone number. He's on your team too…and is always looking for a friend." I said winking. He smiled, "Thanks miss." and walked back to his table. I tried to look angry, so Adrian would think he won. He chuckled as he saw me out of the corner of his eye. He wont be chuckling soon.

We soon hit the hill again, and the last ride was coming up. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Adrian!" I announced. "This is the last run of the day, and we will be competing for…a kiss!" I said. Adrian clapped. Rolling my eyes, "If you want to get your ass beat, come up the hill!" I said. Adrain, Eddie, and Christian followed me.

"Count it down Alberta!" I yelled as we chose our lanes.

"3, 2, 1!" I shot off, and I was in the lead! Then half way down, I heard the deceiving sound of some ones tube coming towards me…fast. I looked, and there was a blur. Then, the finish line. I had lost.

I jumped off my tube to see who had beat…me! They stood up, their muscular frame turning to grin at me.

"Looks like I win the kiss Roza." Dimitri said smiling. I laughed, "I was beat by comrade?!" he nodded, "and I will take that kiss later." he said winking. I smiled.

"Alright everyone! Lets get moving!" Alberta said. We gave our tubes to the people and walked out to the car, putting our bags in the trunk. We climbed in, all the while Adrian was grumbling about not winning.

Half way threw the ride Adrian's phone rang. He answered it,

"Hello?"

"What the hell?!"

"How did you get this number?!"

"No I'm not gay!"

"I'm not lying either!"

"Go away!" he said hanging up.

"Was that your secret lover Adrian?" I asked. Everyone was laughing, since I told them what I had done.

He glared at me, I grinned, "I'm one hard bitch to prank Ivashkov."

**Hope you liked it!!! Reviews= happy face **


	5. Tag

**Sorry that the last chapter wasn't very funny, not my best work. But I need some more ideas for games, so if you have a good idea, plz let me know in a PM message or in a review!**

Tag

"Comrade…?" I asked looking around the empty gym. I sighed and sunk down on the floor, laying with my knees up in the air.

I sensed something to my left, but pretended not to hear it, sighing and looking at my nails, while the other hand was sneaking around and grabbing my stake. I started humming lightly, and heard the noise again.

A few seconds later I new someone was right behind me, so I waited till they were inches from me, so they would think I didn't know they were there. I jumped up, sweeping my foot out to sweep their feet out from under them.

Of course they jumped up, avoiding my feet, then going for a kidney jab. I dodged, faking right and hitting their shoulder on the left, then jamming the heel of my hand up onto their chin. They grabbed my hand, twisting it behind my back and leaning down so their hot breath was in my ear.

"When do I get my Kiss Roza?" they let me go and I spun around smiling. "Hi comrade." I said, pressing my self to him, craning my neck to see his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me so I was level with him.

"But we should probably wait until were in a little more private place, because Lissa's coming." I said. He kissed my nose quickly before setting me down, Lissa came threw the door smiling.

"Who is up for a game of tag?!" she asked excitedly. I smiled deviously, "Can we use water guns?" I asked grinning. She rolled her eyes, "Rose this is tag, not, I'm gonna shoot you with water because I think its funny." she put her hands on her hips.

I turned to Dimitri, "So what say it comrade, you wanna play a little tag?"

He thought, "Well I have my shift in a few hours, and you would miss training, but I guess if I chased you for a while, you'd get your exercise." he smiled. I grinned, "Excellent."

"Were meeting in front of the church in half an hour, and we wont hesitate to start without you Rose, that way there's less competition." Lissa said evilly. I laughed, "Who paid you to say that?" I asked. "Eddie." "Of course."

Lissa walked out the door, and I spun to face Dimitri, who was, in words leaning against the wall, checking me out.

I smiled rolling my eyes, "See something you like?" I asked, he smiled, "just dreaming about my kiss."

I smiled, "Wont have to wait much longer now." I sang grabbing his hand and dragging him with me. I scooped up my bag, letting go of his hand when we walked out into the hall. We walked up to my room, I looked around the hall way, then pushed Dimitri into my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

He sat on my bed as I threw my bag into the corner, and went digging in my closet. I pulled out my baggy camouflage pants, and tight camouflage tank top.

Dimitri watched as I picked out the clothes, raising an eye brow when I showed him my outfit. "Interesting." he said. I smiled, tossing my clothes next to him on the bed, crawling on his lap. He smiled, his hands on my hips. "I love you Roza." he said brushing some hair out of my face, I smiled, "I love you more." I teased. He rolled us over so he was almost on top of me.

"I find that hard to believe." he said, then kissed me, making me moan and arch of the bed. I whimpered when his lips left mine, he chuckled softly, sitting up and bringing me with him. "You better get ready Rose, if you don't want me to catch you." he breathed in my ear, he pulled away, teasing me.

Two can play at that game, I leaped off his lap, then took off my shirt, smirking as his eyes popped out of his head in shock, I leaned over him to reach my camo shirt on the bed.

He sucked in a breath as I smiled at him, the pulled on the shirt. "That wasn't nice my Roza." he said. I smiled, then traded my pants with the camo ones. I then went into the bathroom coming out with a black body crayon, I drew a line under each of my eyes, them looked At Dimitri. Perspiring my lips.

"How would u like a little guy liner?" I teased, he jumped up, "No, that's okay." I laughed, "Lets go then." I said. I looked out in the hallway to make sure no one was there before we went out to stand in front of the church.

Standing there waiting for us was Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie.

"Okay, who wants to be it?" Lissa asked, "I will!" Adrian said, "By the way, who ever wins gets a kiss." he said. Dimitri jumped forward, "Then I'm also it." he said. I smiled, "My hero." I said in a western accent.

"God, I think I'm gonna puke." Christian said. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even going to waist my breath on how many times I have puked when I get caught up in your little… 'dates' with Lissa."

He blushed a little, Adrian laughed. "I cant wait to win that kiss." Adrian smiled. I looked at him, "So how's your secret lover?" I asked. His smiled stayed in place, "you cant taunt me Rose. And he's not my lover." he pouted. "Whatever you say." I laughed.

"Okay, everyone gets a minutes start starting, now!" Lissa said, I took off, running toward the track, when I was out of sight, I back tracked and went to our cabin, I climbed up on the roof, sitting under the cover of a tree branch hanging low. It was night, but our eyes were good so we could still see.

I sat for a while, not seeing any one. All the sudden I heard running…sprinting feet. I laid down under the tree more, then saw Christian fly by. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" he yelled. 2 Seconds later Adrian came sprinting after him, "I just DID!" he yelled, then jumped tackling Christian.

It took everyone ounce of self control, which as you know I don't have a lot of, to not laugh so hard I cried. I took out my phone, taking a picture of them, Adrain right on top of Christian. "Dammit!" Christian yelled picking him self up off the ground.

Adrian groaned getting up also, "Geez Christian." he said rubbing his arm. It made me smiled more to see Adrian had hurt himself. And they didn't know I was here! This is definitely good black mail material!

"Now were is Rose." Adrian asked. "Lissa and Eddie were caught by Dimitri already." Christian said. "And so would I be if I had to run from him. That guy can run!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"That kiss will be mine!" Adrian said. I jumped from the roof, "First of all, that was hilarious. Secondly, good luck!" I took off sprinting, with Adrian yelling, "Yes!" behind me.

I smiled, if he thought he was going to catch me…pff yea right. I soon, ran ahead of his sight, picking up a rock and hiding in the bushes. Adrian stopped looking around, when his back was turned I threw the rock in the opposite bushes, he spun hearing the leaves and started running in that direction. I jumped up out of the bushes, "What an idiot!" I said aloud. But hey now I had the right to call him a dog.

"Yes, but I wont be so stupid." a voice said behind me. I spun around, "Try and catch me Dimitri!" I yelled and started sprinting.

I heard him chuckle, then start sprinting after me. My legs moved at blinding speeds as I ran towards a little shed, I circled around it once, then silently jumped up on the roof. Dimitri stopped in the little clearing in front of it, looking around. I could hardly breath. He smiled, "I know your here Rose." he said. I smiled, but I have the upper hand. He went around the back, then I made my move.

His back was turned, facing the other way, I jumped and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back, then kicking his knee's from behind, so he fell.

I bent down so my lips were almost touching his ear. "Zen lesson of life Comrade, when all else fails, run."

I took off leaving him on the ground, totally out smarted. "So true Roza!" I heard him yell.

I ran, staying mainly right outside the tree line, if I was running the trees would slow me down, but if he caught up, they could help me put some distance in between us. Suddenly I heard not just the running feet of Dimitri behind me, but the running of feet coming towards me, which could only mean …Adrian.

I cut left, running out towards the track, hoping that Adrian's foot steps would confuse Dimitri. I started going faster, because I did not want to run from both of them.

I heard Adrian go, "What the hell?! I thought you were Rose!" he yelled. "She went that way!" Dimitri yelled, no doubt pointing the other way.

"No way am I trusting you!" he yelled. They both took off, coming towards me, but their brief confusion had bought be some time. "Rose! Were coming for you!" I heard Adrian yell. "Shut up Ivashkov!" Dimitri scolded him. I laughed silently, then turned sharply left, shooting right by them. The time it would take them to slow down, turn and catch up to me, I would have a perfect lead, right out of sight.

"Whoa!" I heard Adrian yell. Dimitri responded faster than him though. Dimitri was almost on my tail, if I couldn't shake him, we'd have to shake Adrian, who was slowing significantly since he wasn't used to the running.

Soon I was leading both of them in crazy circles and figure eights. Sure enough, Adrian dropped further and further back until he must have taken a wrong turn because he didn't know were I was. I then put my plan into action.

I smiled and made my way back to the cabin. He was coming up behind me fast, so I went into the cabin, hiding near the door, and when he opened it and came threw I'd run out the door, then lock it behind me. He'd be trapped.

I rushed in, and hid, Dimitri stepped in side, closing the door behind him…and locking it.

Oh damn…didn't think of that. He walked around, breathing heavily. I would have worried about him hearing my heavy breathing, but ours blended together. "Come out, come out Rose!" he taunted, going to the closet on the other side of the room. He went to the corner next. If he went to check under the bed next, I could escape!

He started walking to my hiding spot, but spun on his heal and bent down under the bed. I shot from my spot, quickly unlocking the door. He spun, almost getting me, but I flew out the door, crashing right into Adrian.

He caught me and steadied me, "Whoa there little dhampir." he said. Then he saw Dimitri run out the cabin door, and realized he had caught me.

Holy shit! Adrain won! "NO!" Dimitri yelled in frustration. I stepped back and looked at Adrian with wide eyes, "I won?" he said. I nodded, "I won!" he yelled. My mouth just hung open.

Eddie, Lissa and Christian then came threw the trees, Eddies mouth popped open, mirroring mine. "Adrian won?!" Lissa yelled. I mutely nodded, not believing what had happened.

-----------

"Night Rose." Lissa called, Christian nodded to us, then left with Lissa. The only ones left were me, Dimitri and Adrian. I sighed, "Well, I have to go to sleep, so…we might as well get this over with." I said to Adrian.

Dimitri stiffened, "You stay here." I told Dimitri, who was sitting on my bed. I went out side my room with Adrian, walking down the hall were there was a little lounge.

The room was dark and I stood in the middle of it facing Adrian. I sighed, "okay, I'm ready." I closed my eyes and waited, opening one when nothing happened. Adrian trailed his hand on my jaw.

"Rose you know I love you, and I would always love to get a kiss from you. But I don't want to win it, I want you to want to give it to me. And I know you love Dimitri, but I will always love you, even if it means like a big brother." he said. I looked up at him.

"Adrian, that might be the…most amazing thing you have ever said to me. I can't think of a better friend." I said. He smiled, "I'll settle for a hug." he said. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he was really tall.

"Thank you Adrian." I whispered into his coat. He chuckled, "Don't mention it Little Dhampir." I smiled. "Well I gotta go tell Dimitri I didn't kiss you, before he kills you in your sleep." I joked. He laughed, "Good night Rose." "Night Adrian." I stood on my tip toes, kissing his cheek. He looked confused, "I can kiss my brother on the cheek." I said. He smiled.

I went out side, then opened my door and shut it behind me. Dimitri stood up from my bed, I smiled, running and jumping into his arms. He caught me, pulling me into his chest tightly, "I love you my Roza." he said. I smiled kissing him.

"I didn't kiss him." I said as he showered my neck with kisses. He stopped, coming up to look at me. "Why?" he asked confused. I sighed, "Adrian is a good guy. And he told me, if I ever needed him, he would be there, but as a brother." I told Dimitri. He smiled brightly, a true Dimitri smile.

"I'm still all yours Comrade." I said. "All mine Roza." he murmured burying his face in my neck.

I took out my phone behind his back, looking at the picture of Christian and Adrian, chuckling silently as I looked at the picture over Dimitri's shoulder.

**Hope you like it! Reviews are nice =)**


	6. Basketball

**Hope you all liked the last chapter, it wasn't the funniest, but this one is gonna be good. **

Guardian's VS. Novices Basketball

"Stan, I mean Guardian Alto, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked. He smiled, "I'm not stupid Rose, once I let you out of this class room, you'll pull another little prank like tying someone to a tree." he crossed his arms.

I smiled, "First of all, you have no _proof _that it was me, second, I am offended you don't trust me." I said clutching my heart feigning sadness. He glared, "I am not amused," he said. I smiled, "Well the laughing Novices behind me are." I nodded at the chuckling novices behind me.

"Rose, I'm not kidding, I will send you to Kirova!" he warned I snorted, "Yea and I'm not kidding, I have to go to the bathroom." He turned red with rage. "GET OUT!" he yelled. I picked up my books, "Can I have the pass so I an stop by the bathroom on my way to explain to Kirova how I was yelled at for needing to use the restroom?" I smiled.

His lips were a thin line. "Let's go Rose." said a voice, Dimitri stepped out of the corner from the back of the class room, taking my elbow. Once we were out side I smiled, nudging him, "What an _ass." _I said. Dimitri kept a straight face, "Alright go." he said nodding at the bathroom.

I looked between him and the door, "What, you thought I really had to go?" He scoweled. "I'm kidding, calm down, here hold my books." I gave him my binder and went into the bathroom. I sighed and smiled, Unlocking the window with a bobby pin, I climbed out, jogging across campus. I decided I shouldn't go to my room, cause that's were Dimitri would look first, so I went to the second place he would look, his room.

I scaled the side and climbed threw his window. His room was dark but smelled just like him. I took off my shoes, leaving them by the window, and climbed into his un made bed.

Pulling the covers up around me, I snuggled into the pillow, thinking how nice it would be if he was next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I lied there with my eyes closed for about 10 minutes before I heard foot steps out side his door.

I pulled the covers up to my nose, so you could just see my eyes, and made my eyes go wide and puppy doggish. He stepped in and swiftly closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving mine. I giggled, "How much trouble am I in?" I asked. He sighed, then smiled, "Your lucky I love seeing you in my bed. because I would send your ass down to Kirova." he said setting my binder down on a chair. I smiled, then pulled back the covers, patting the bed.

He smiled and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, just like I had wanted. He sighed into my neck, "I love you my Roza." he whispered. I smiled, "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded, squeezing me tighter.

"Good, because I slept with Adrian." "WHAT?!" he yelled jumping out of the bed, his eyes wide with shock. I smiled, "Kidding."

He glared, "Rose-" "Come on Dimitri, do you really think I would do that?" I asked. He crossed his arms, "You tied a Moroi to a tree with blood whore written across his forehead, and I had to pry him off you, and you off him on more than one occasion." he stated.

"Hey! That's not fair, that was an amazing prank! And that was a mistake, but I wasn't kissing him when you pried me off, I was beating his ass to a pulp!" I yelled, crossing my arms I grabbed my binder and stomped to the door. Dimitri's arm snaked around my waist pulling me back into him.

"Rose, it was a very funny prank, and I do love you, and I certainly do not want you to leave." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and spun, "Good cause I was lying, I don't want to leave." I dropped my stuff and leaped into his arms. He chuckled and kissed me.

---------

I was walking in the hall when a poster caught my eye.

**Guardians VS. Novice's Basket Ball Sign up List:**

I smiled evilly, and signed my name down on the Novices list. I looked around, hoping Dimitri was there. I sighed, "DIMITRI!" I yelled. Everyone in the hall froze and looked at me. I yelled again, Dimitri came flying around the corner, looking sexy as ever I might add. He jumped in front of me. "What's wrong?! What's happening?!" He asked taking a defensive stance. I smiled.

"Oh good you're here, so your signing up for this right?" I asked holding out a pen for him. He looked between me, the pen and the list. "You yelled for me…for a sign up?" he asked. I nodded like he was stupid. "Yea…so here, sign it!" I gave him the pen.

He sighed, "Rose you cant yell for me…to sign up for some basketball game." he said. I was about to say something when someone pinched my butt, my elbow whipped out and got who ever it was right in the chest. They flew a few feet before hitting some lockers. Dimitri whipped around, looking from me to who ever it was.

I turned and marched up to them. "Why if it isn't Tarzan, come down from that tree I see." I said to Jessie, who was groaning and rubbing his head. "You bitch." he said. I smiled, "I wouldn't be talking Blood Whore." he glared.

Some other guardians came running. 'What happened?!" one of them asked me. "That perv touch me, so I elbowed him." I stated. The guardian rolled his eyes, picking Jessie up and carrying him to the infirmary. I turned and looked at Dimitri. "What? He asked for it." I said.

"Okay, fine he did have that one comming." he said I smiled, "Okay will you please sign up?" I asked. He sighed and smiled, "Let's make a deal." I smiled, "I like were this is going." I said. "If I win, you have to go a whole day of doing what ever I say, starting the next day." he said. I smiled, "And if I win…" I thought then smiled, "If I win, you excuse me from classes all day, and we spend the whole day together." he thought a minute, then signed his name on the list. "Deal." he said. I smiled and kissed him on the lips after making sure no one was around. "Sealed with a kiss." I said winking.

He smiled, "So who ever scores the most baskets, out of you and I, wins right?" I asked. He nodded, taking my hand. "Well then get ready to lose Comrade, cause you are now six feet under."

* * *

Day of the Game

* * *

Dimitri and I agreed we wouldn't meet for training in the morning since we had the game after classes. The day was normal…aka really boring…until the final bell rang. I waited for Lissa out side her class, she came bounding out, "Have you seen the new kid?!" she asked. I shook my head, I was in another place right now, dreaming of what Dimitri and I could do when I kicked his ass.

"Hello, Earth to Rose?" Lissa said waving her hand in front of my face. "Did you hear me? He's a Novice, how did you not meet him?" she asked. I shrugged, "Well we just had class together so here he comes." She pointed out a tallish Novice, with Blonde hair.

He spotted us, and walked over. I groaned, "Come on Liss I have to get ready." I said. "Don't be rude." she swatted at me. "Hey, I'm Trevor, your Rose?" he asked. I nodded, ignoring the hand he offered me, with a bored face. "I'm Lissa, her future charge." she said taking his hand.

"I'v heard so much about you." he said. "I'd like to spar with you sometime." he told me. Christian came up behind Lissa and snorted, "Listen kid, I don't know if you know this but getting on Roses bad side will ruin your life, and second, the only reason you would want to spar with Rose, is if you want to end up on your back in seconds." Christian warned him. I gave him my man eating smile, "Know I wouldn't do that to the new kid."

Lissa rolled her eyes, Christian laughed, "Yes you would-" he was cut of by Dimitri coming up behind Trevor.

"Get ready to have your ass kicked Comrade." I said. Trevor whipped around and looked up at all of almost 7 feet of Dimitri. Dimitri nodded to Trevor, then looked at me. "How wrong you are Rose." he said. I smiled, "Bring it on." then turned, dragging Lissa with me to go get dressed.

We walked to my room chatting and she sat on my bed flipping threw a magazine as I got dressed in the bathroom.

Lissa smiled at me when I came out, I was wearing a tight red top, with little black shorts. The guardians were wearing black, and the Novices were colors.

"I don't know if Dimitri is going to be able to concentrate playing with you, wearing that. Or Adrian for that matter." Lissa laughed. I stopped, "Adrian's not playing." I said. She rolled her eyes, "He's refereeing."

"Why did no one tell me this?" I asked with my hands on my hips. She laughed, handing me a water, "Come on, lets go." I grabbed my sneakers, holding them in my other hand as we walked down to the gym.

The bleachers that they pulled out of the walls were filled with students already, on one side of the gym were the guardians, looking almost the same in their black attire. On the other side was all different colors, mainly blues and grays, the Novices.

I tied my shoes on and I heard people whispering about me as I went onto the court to warm up with everyone else. I saw Dimitri watching me from across the court. I winked and he flashed me a smile. Just then Adrian walked up to me, "You know little Dhampir, you could bribe me." he said flashing his eye brows. I punched his arm lightly, rolling my eyes, "Just blow the whistle."

"Hey Rose!" I heard my name. I whipped around catching a ball that was speeding for my head. I caught it with one hand and looked at Eddie who was grinning at me. "Watch it Castles." I teased.

I looked for Dimitri, he was currently shooting a 3 pointer, right as he was about to shoot I cat whistled, his shot missed by an inch. He turned with an open mouth as a bunch of the guardians chuckled. "Better pay attention and focus Comrade." I mocked him. He smiled, "Of course Rose." he winked.

I took a few shots, all swishing into the basket easily by the way, until the horn blew, signaling that the practice was over. We went over to our bench, a Novice who wasn't playing gave us directions. "Okay starting is Castles, Hathaway, Rivers, Roy and Trevor." he said. I spun around looking at the new kid, he was pretty hot, but no wear near Dimitri, that was impossible.

I brushed by him, "Welcome to the team, I hope you got game." I said. He smiled. Out waiting for us in the middle of the court was Stan, Alberta, Spidron, Dimitri and some other guardian I didn't really no. I stood next to Dimitri, he smiled down at me. Trevor raised an eye brow, "You sure you don't want to guard someone shorter?" I smiled, "I've got strong legs, I can jump." winking at Dimitri. I saw lust flash in his eyes before he whispered down in my ear. "I no." I shivered.

Adrian came out with the ball, wearing a white and black striped shirt. "Okay, Black going this way, colors going this way." he eyed me, "Your jumping Rose?" he asked. I smiled, "Hell yea." he looked at Dimitri, "Good luck man."

He bounced the ball once, throwing it up in the air, I waited, not jumping as Dimitri caught it, then I bounded up, snatching the ball right out of his hands, throwing it to Eddie, still in the air, as he was sprinting down court.

Dimitri didn't even see it coming, I smiled as we both hesitated, "Gotta be faster than that." I took off down court, Eddie passed it to Trevor, he dribbled is skillfully dodging two Guardians, I flew by him, jumping in the air, he tossed it to me and I dunked it in.

The crowd roared and I smiled at Dimitri, "That's one for me Comrade." he smiled, "I wouldn't gloat yet." We both jogged back up the court, while the guards, Stan and Alberta brought up the ball. Dimitri hung by the basket, Spidron and the other guy in the front.

Stan passed it to Spidron, Rivers jumped in front trying to intercept, which would have worked if Trevor hadn't stepped in front of Stan at the last second, taking the ball almost right from his hands and sprinting down the court, he ran a layup and the ball went easily into the basket. Everyone clapped and cheered, and I smiled at him as we jogged back, "Nice play." I said.

He nodded, "Thanks." I smiled, then whispered something to him, then the same thing to Eddie, who grinned and laughed. Eddie, Trevor and I formed a little arc in front of the basket, Alberta passed Dimitri the ball and he turned and dribbled, faking to Stan and passing to the other Guardian, He went to shoot, and my play was put into action.

Eddie jumped up, I sprinted down the court, Dimitri on my tail. The plan was Eddie wouldn't get the ball, he would slap it down to Trevor, who would catch it, then lob it down to me. Then I could just throw it in. But Dimitri being really tall, caught the ball, lobbing it down to the other side of the court. I glared at him, then sprinted down after it, Stan was just about to shoot, but I jumped up smacking the ball away from him.

The whistle blew, "Two shots." Adrian said. I groaned, "Oh come on Adrian!"

He smiled, whispering, "Should have bribed me." Stan took two shots, only one went in. Rivers and I brought up the ball. I jogged up court with it, being met at half court by Dimitri, I paused, "You ready Comrade?" he nodded. I smiled, "No your not." I faked left then ran by him on his right, he was there in a second.

I faked shooting, he jumped up in front of me, then I bounced the ball to Eddie who made a layup and shot it in.

A few plays later, I had scored 2 more, Dimitri was coming up close behind me, while the other guardians were only one point behind the Novices. Adrian blew the whistle and the subs went in, I sat on the bench, looking at Dimitri as he grabbed some water.

**Guardians:7**

**Novices:8**

**Rose:3**

**Dimitri:2**

Our subs had a few good plays, but by the time they were done with their shifts, we were down by two baskets.

**Guardians:18**

**Novices:14**

My group was called back in, and we scored one point right away, the guardians followed with a basket of their own.

Soon Dimitri shot two more on us, on me, and then I followed by shooting 3 in and Eddie got 2.

**Guardians:24**

**Novices:26**

**Rose:5**

**Dimitri:5**

Then Alberta had a break away, and got a layup on us. Followed by Dimitri practically taking the ball from Roy and shooting another easy shot. I took it up again, passing to Eddie, who passed to Trevor, dunking it in.

Then Dimitri shot in two more, faking me out, which I was not happy about.

Then Roy, Rivers, and Trevor all got one shot in, after taking on Stan, who was not a very good player.

**Guardians:32**

**Novices:36**

**Rose:5**

**Dimitri:8**

Me, and Alberta each shot one more in before our subs were called again, Dimitri smirked at me, Adrian winked, Eddie nodded.

I smiled at all of them, then flipped Dimitri off, he chuckled and we watched the game. We only had one more quarter left, and I really wanted to win against Dimitri, and the other Guardians.

After out team shot in 3 and the other guardians 2, it was finally our shift. The last.

**Guardians:36**

**Novices:42**

**Rose:6**

**Dimitri:8**

We went out and almost immediately Trevor shot one, followed by me with two. Then Eddie and Dimitri both shot 2.

Eddie, fowled Stan, again, and Adrian called him out. I smiled and high fived him. "Always wanted to hit that bastard." he said as he walked out, a different Novice replacing him.

We started playing again, I got in two more shots, Trevor one, and Rivers 1. Then Alberta got 2, Stan 1, and Dimitri 1.

_**1 minute **_

I dribbled the ball down the court, everyone was sweating and jumpy with excitement, ahh the rush of the last minute.

I faked shooting and passed to Trevor. Dimitri intercepted, but I caught up with him as he was shooting, blocking it and bounding it to Rivers down the court. We sprinted back up side by side, Stan took the ball from Rivers, who was about to pass to Roy.

Stan passed to Alberta, who shot another basket. Roy and I dribbled up the court, I looked to Rivers, who passed to Trevor.

_**30 seconds**_

I went to shoot when Dimitri intercepted and started dribbling, I tried to get it from him, but he was quick. Finally, I jabbed the ball from him, and looked at the clock.

_**15 seconds**_

I passed to Trevor, he faked left then passed it back to me, I went for a layup, then back to Trevor. It was intercepted by Alberta, but Trevor and I rushed her, and I grabbed the ball in mid air.

_**5 seconds**_

I passed to Trevor, he went in for a layup, and Stan almost knocked it out. He hit it back in mid air and I caught, it, throwing the ball up. The buzzer sounded, and the gym was silent watching my shot.

It swished threw the net with ease.

**Guardians:50**

**Novices:58**

**Rose:10**

**Dimitri:11**

"And the Novices win!" Adrian announced. We all cheered, then I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist, "I won Roza." he whispered. I turned around, "Dammit."

He chuckled, "Mmm, I cant wait for tomorrow." he smiled. I groaned, then turned back with my team as we celebrated.

--------------

12:01 AM

I was fast asleep, Dreaming of Dimitri when a noise woke me. I peeked open an eye, there was someone in black, opening my window, the window had squeaked as they climbed in. I made no noise as I grabbed my stake and when their back was turned I grabbed their arm, twisting it and holding them to the floor with my foot.

"Very good Roza." I heard a smooth voice say. I let them up, it was Dimitri. "Don't you know its rude not to knock." I teased helping him up. He smiled, "So what are you doing here?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's 12:01 and I am not wasting any part of this day of telling you what to do." he said. I smiled, "What is your first request master?" I asked looking up at him. He leaned down, trailing his nose from my color bone to my ear, "Kiss me." he whispered. I shivered and smiled as his lips molded with mine.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, if you don't remember spidron, he's a guardian in the first book ,I don't think I spelled his name right…so bear with me, and if you know what it is you can pm me. I like reviews =) **


	7. Man Hunt

**Thanks to **Cardozasgirl4ever **who gave me the game for this next chapter! if you have any ideas for future games, plz share them! reviews are nice =D**

Man Hunt

I woke up to Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist, his heat was covering me like a blanket and it was a damn sexy blanket.

He mumbled Roza sighing in my ear. I smiled and turned so I was facing him. He was still asleep and his eye lips fluttered. I ran my finger from his forehead, down his nose and around his lips. He moaned, then placed his for head against mine, his brown eyes filling my vision.

"Good morning my Roza." he said stroking me cheek, and kissing my nose.

I smiled, "Good morning your lordly ship, would you like me to shine your shoes and pick out your clothes?" I teased.

He smiled, "Ah yes, today is my day to tell you what to do." I sat up and held out my wrists pleading,

"Please have mercy on me my Lord."

He sat up, "We will see Roza." taking my wrists and pulling them up over my head, holding them against my head board. He laid almost on top of me, and my breathing hitched as he trailed his nose on my collar bone, teasing me.

"Don't be late." he whispered in my ear, and like that was gone, closing my door behind him.

"That was mean!" I yelled right as the door shut. I heard his chuckle disappear and I sighed getting up and getting in the shower.

I brushed my hair and got dressed in training clothes, grabbing some water and headed down to the gym 5 minutes earlier than I usually do. I approached the door and saw Dimitri sitting against the wall, staring at the door, and now me. I smiled and dropped my stuff were I was standing in the door way and walked over to him.

I sat down against the wall, "So, I have followed your second command, and am dreading what's next."

He smiled, grabbing my hand. "You have to help me set this up." he said nodding to a giant supply closet that held a ton of equipment.

"You saved this just for this day didn't you?" I asked walking to the closet with him. He smiled,

"No actually, you guys are using it in gym." he said.

We pulled out boxes after boxes until there was only one left that we had to get. I bent down to get it, when I heard the lock of the door click onto place. I turned and there was Dimitri, dangling the keys from his fingers,

"You have no stake, no knife and no way out except these keys. I'm a very hungry strigoi, so what will you do?" he asked. I smiled,

"Seduce him until he gives me the keys?" I asked grinding into him.

He groaned holding me to him, I smiled up at him as he pinched his nose, trying to calm him self. After a minute he sucking in a breath,

"That…would probably work, but I was going to say improvise." he said looking at me again.

I sighed, "Well that's no fun." he smiled then dangled the keys again, I stepped back, taking a fighting stance. I glanced around, seeing an old wooden chair I grabbed it and spun around, trying to make him hit it, he dodged and I cursed, I wasn't strong enough to shatter it, but if I had him hit it hard enough it might work.

We fought, and finally he hit the chair, the leg broke off and I lunged at him. He dodged, and swept my legs out from under me. I landed in a roll and jumped up facing him, we charged each other, I faked right, then grabbed his left arm, swinging him around, and pointing the stake on his back.

"Dead" I announced. I let go of my death grip, my hand snaking down to his hand, and squeezing it. He smiled, holding my small hand in his. I dropped the leg of the chair, then looked at the splinters of the chair.

"Hu, I hope they don't care." I said. Dimitri grinning at me. I rolled my eyes,

"What?" I asked him. He chuckled,

"You do know there is an emergency stake in every room of this academy right?" he asked. My jaw dropped open, but shut quickly.

"That's a trick question comrade, I might not be in the academy." I said.

He smiled, "True," his arms pulled me into him. "But I just wanted you to know."

I smiled, "So are we going to set this thing up or what?" I asked. He kissed my jaw then nodded, I turned and unlocked the door with the keys.

He looked at me, "I don't remember you getting the keys." he said confused.

I smiled, "You don't know how many times I've snuck out of Detention." I winked.

-----------

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for class." I said grabbing my bag.

"Nope." he said. I turned around confused,

"But I lost, I don't get to skip class." I said.

He nodded, "That is true, but you still have to do what I say, and I'm telling you, your not getting ready for class in your room." he said.

I smiled, and grabbed the hand he offered me. We walked back to his room, making sure no one was looking when we went in. Sitting on his bed was a rose, with a beautiful little black dress. It wasn't fancy, but was very nice.

"Now get ready, I have a surprise for you." Dimitri said. I took the dress and went into his bathroom, stepping into his large shower, which was amazing, and I wish I could have stayed.

I put on the dress after brushing and drying my hair, sticking the rose behind my ear, I stepped out of the bathroom and looked for Dimitri. On his bed, I saw a note and another Rose.

_Roza,_

_Meet me in front of the cabin._

_Dimitri_

I smiled, putting the note down and putting on the little black flats that were also next to the Rose. I took that Rose, then spotted another on the window sill. I put that one in my hand with the other and climbed down the side of his building. On the ground was another Rose. I smiled picking it up.

Walking to the cabin, I had found more Roses. By the time I was standing in front of the cabin, I had 11 of them.

Arms snaked around my waist and in their hands was a single Red Rose. I turned and looked At Dimitri, "Hey." I breathed he smiled, kissing me.

"I love this dress Roza." he said. I smiled, "Now, you have to have breakfast with me." he said taking my hand.

I laughed, "God, I was scared when you told me I had to do whatever you told me to do, but I would have said yes to all of this so far." I said.

He took me to the pick nick table, which was next to the little pond in front of out cabin.

After a lovely, romantic breakfast, Dimitri sent me into the cabin to get changed, cause there was no way in hell I was walking around school in this little black dress.

I came out and he was sitting at the table, looking out at the pond. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning on his back. He cupped my hands in his and I pressed my cheek to his.

He smiled, kissing my cheek then handing me a late slip, "You and I had a longer class setting up the training exercise." he said.

I smiled, "Yes master." grabbing my bag, I winked at him and walked off to go to class.

I gave my teacher the slip and she accepted, I sat down and dreamed of Dimitri. The bell rang and it was time for Stan's class.

It was very boring as usual, and I went to lunch after. I sat down across from Lissa, and Adrian soon joined on my other side.

"So who's up for a game of man hunt tonight?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know I-" "Rose is going to." Dimitri interjected coming up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I smiled, "I guess I am." I said.

"Do we win anything?" Adrian asked.

I laughed, "What is wrong with you?!" I asked.

He shrugged, "Winning stuff is fun."

"Amen to that." Eddie said.

I sighed, "Fine, who ever wins gets 100 bucks from Adrian."

"I have a better idea, who ever wins gets a kiss." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you ever get tired of this, I thought you weren't going to kiss me."

He chuckled, "It's just fun to try and beat Belikov, and when I do, his face is like, totally priceless." Adrian said. I smiled up at Dimitri, winking.

"Fine, whoever is the last one hiding wins a kiss from anyone." I said. Then I had an idea, "And I, am going to be it first." I said.

Everyone groaned, "But no one can hide from you." Lissa whined.

I smiled, "That's the point."

Adrian cheered, "So that means Belikov and I will be competing!"

I rolled my eyes, "You do realize that Dimitri would have won that other time right?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter, I still won."

* * *

Game Time

* * *

I was in my room, dressed in black sweat pants, and a tight black tank, I put my hair up in a pony tail and looked at my molija marks. Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Rose let me in." they said.

I smiled, opening the door, "Only because I have to." I winked. Dimitri smiled; he like me was all dressed in black.

He closed the door behind me, picking me up so I was looking him in the eye. I inhaled his after shave scent. I smiled, licking my lips.

"Your going to lose." I stated. He looked confused, "I know that smell any ware, I can just go snooping in the bushes looking for it." I smiled, running my nose along his jaw.

He shivered, "You know, you could just tell me to find you last." I said. He chuckled, "Yes but that would be cheating, and I want to win my Roza." he said.

I smiled, "Well then you better pick a damn good hiding place Comrade, I may want you to win, but I always love a chance to win _against _you." I said.

He chuckled, "All the more reason to hide." Dimitri said.

"Hurry up Rose!" Lissa banged on my door, I looked at Dimitri smiling, he set me down and I opened the door.

"Lets go!" I said happily. We all walked down in front of the church again. Standing in front was Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian.

"How do you know this?!" I heard Christian Hiss at Adrian, Adrian's head turned as I approached, I smiled at him. He winked, which made Dimitri stiffen, and me roll my eyes.

"Ask her." Adrian jabbed his thumb at me.

"Are you wondering about that picture of you and Adrian getting down and dirty during tag?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Lissa shrieked.

"No, no its not what you think." Christian said holding up his hands.

Eddie was laughing, "Okay, so what is it then?" he asked.

I showed Eddie the picture, "Holy SHIT! They are!" he laughed harder. Christian tried to grab my phone from me, Adrian just smiled.

"Ah, ah, ah." I shook my finger. "This is my picture, and mine only, unless you want the school to see." I smiled evilly.

He huffed, "Yes oh lovely one." I smiled.

"That's better, now everyone go and hide, I'm going to count to one hundred, now this is man hunt, not hide and seek, so you can move around." I said. Dimitri squeezed my hand then walked off into the forest. It was only Adrian and I now.

"Go on Adrian." I said.

He smiled, "As you wish princess." he mock bowed, smirking and disappearing into the darkness.

I slowly counted to 100 before I smiled and took off sprinting. Once I was about 300 feet away from were I was standing, I started being more cautious, and not making any noise.

I heard a ruffling some ware to my left, so I skillfully and silently jumped up into a tree, then hopping to another tree, getting closer to the noise.

"Ah! Stupid branches! God, this is so awful, we should have played 'win a manicure and pedicure' and call it a night." she batted at tree branches, and picked leaves out of her hair. I silently laughed at Mia, she wasn't much of an out doors girl.

I jumped in front of her, she muffled a scream, then settled seeing it was me. "Oh thank god, here tag me. And when you find Eddie, send him to my room." she said as I tagged her, she then walked off towards the school.

I chuckled, making Eddie my next to find on the list, I really wanted to get him out, and never let him forget it.

I lightly jogged, until I heard a sound, it was Lissa and Christian.

"I'm telling you Lissa, I'm not gay! You have to believe me." he said. Lissa crossed her arms,

"Then why…well then what is going on in that picture?!" she demanded. I swung down from the branch I was sitting on.

Hanging behind them, "What's going on is that your both out," I said tagging their backs. They both jumped, startled from my sudden appearance. I chuckled,

"Don't worry Liss, he's not with Adrian, he's just a slow runner." I winked.

Christian huffed, "See I was telling you the truth!" he said.

Lissa giggled, "I know, I just like teasing you." she said. He grumbled as Lissa smiled and took his hand, "Come on, we have a little quality time to spend together." she said.

I gagged, "Go, get a church storage room."

Lissa giggled and they walked off, towards the academy, now the only people left were Eddie, Dimitri and Adrian, and I wanted to find Dimitri last and get my kiss. Just then I heard rustling in the bushes. I crouched down, snuck forward.

I didn't know who it was, but they were making an awful lot noise for a hiding game. I peaked threw a bush and I swear to god I almost snorted.

There in the center of a little clearing, were two Guardians, one was Alberta, the other a guy I didn't know, and they were totally making out.

First it was funny, then it was like, ew that's disgusting! Then it was kind of funny again. I clapped my hand over my mouth to try and stop my laughter. Just then, Adrian burst threw the other side of the bushes.

"Rose what are you-" he was cut off when he looked down at the Guardians. Both of them instantly jumped up, turning red with embarrassment.

Alberta straightened her shirt, "I would appreciate if this stayed between us." she said, motioning to the three of them.

Adrian held up his hands, "Whoa, I wasn't going to tell anyone." he said. She nodded, showing no emotion.

"That will be all then. Good night Lord Ivashkov." her and the other guy both nodded at Adrian, then left threw the side of the clearing.

Adrian blew out a breath, "Well that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." he said to himself.

I stood up smirking, "I'll say." he whipped around, fear flashed on his face, then he took off in the opposite direction. I let out an evil laugh, and sprinted after him. I was gaining fast on him, he wasn't used to the distance.

When all the sudden a loud. "Gottcha!" sounded from above me, I looked up just in time to see Eddie, who had a sack, jump down and try to catch me. I swiftly moved out of the way. He landed on his feet with the sack, I swept my foot out, and he went down.

I pinned him, then took the sack from his hands, "No Castles, I got _you._" I said, and slid the sack over him. It was just big enough for him to fit in, I tied off the end, then dragged him off to the side.

"Oh come on Rose!" he whined, his voice muffled from the bag.

I grinned, "Nope, this is for that little stunt you pulled on me in 5th grade." I said.

He groaned, "Rose! You stole my clothes from the locker room when I was showering, and made me wear a dress back to my dorm!"

I laughed, and I sighed, "Yea, then you put pink hair dye in my shampoo." I said.

He chuckled, "Well, it wasn't permanent." he pointed out.

I smiled, "I don't really care, oh and by the way, you didn't win."

He snorted, "Yea, I hadn't noticed."

"I'll come back for you later, so sit tight potato head." he sighed, "Nice."

I sprinted off in Adrian's direction, hoping that I would catch him first. I had seen absolutely no sign of Dimitri yet, and as I approached the cabin I thought he might be there. From experience, I looked up to the tree's, and the top of the cabin. When no one was found, I was about to enter the cabin when I heard a twig snap.

I whipped around to find Dimitri, and grinned. "What, your giving up that easily?" I asked.

He frowned and cursed, "Adrian." then took off the other direction. I laughed, Adrian had tricked him. I took off after him, running hard

"Run, run as fast as you can Comrade!" I yelled after him.

"With pleasure my Roza!" he yelled over his shoulder, picking up his pace. Daaamn my man can run.

He was leading me threw trees and all kinds of loops and circles, until finally I was almost to him. He ran into a clearing, and there stood Adrian, once I burst threw the leaves Adrian's eyes grew.

"Oh Shit!" he yelled, and I ran after him, tackling him to the ground. We landed with an omf, me on top of him.

"Gottcha." I grinned. He looked up at me and smiled,

"I may not win the kiss, but I'm thinking I like this position more." he wiggled his eye brows, I then realized I was straddling him, his hands at my waist.

I leaped up, going over to Dimitri, "Hey comrade, I guess you win. So who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

He smiled, then turned, "I'll be back, I'm going over to find Alberta." he teased. Adrian stifled a laugh.

"Some guy already beat you there man." he said. I stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he said, hopping on his good foot. I silenced him with a glare.

Dimitri smirked at me, "Come to me my Roza." he said. I took his hand as he pulled me to the school.

"Oh wait, I'll be right there, meet me in my room." I winked. He smiled, nodded and then headed back to my room.

I turned and walked back into the woods.

Mia POV

I was sitting in my room, painting my toe nails a bright pink when there was a knock at the door, "Come in." I called.

"You can come in!" I tried again. No response. I huffed, getting up, when a card slid threw the door.

I picked it up, it was just a white envelop, not sealed. There was a note inside,

_Mia,_

_I picked up some trash, and would love it so much if you would kindly dispose of it for me._

_Rose_

My eye brows knitted in confusion, and I opened the door. Sitting in the middle of the hall was a giant brown sack.

Then I heard a muffled voice. "Hey Mia…umm could you get me some scissors?"

**Thanks for reading, I hope it was okay, ideas and reviews are welcomed! **


	8. Prank Week part 1

**Hope you all liked the last chapter, I know it wasn't the funniest, but keep the ideas for me coming! Reviews are nice =) this story takes place in VA time (vampire academy time, so everything is flipped, when it says PM, its PM for the moroi and Dhampir's, not our time) really long chapter! but funny! **

Prank Week

This was the week that I lived for. The week when I humiliated my enemies, freaked out my friends, and laughed till I peed my self, almost. I would never really pee my self, Eddie would never let go of that if I did.

I got dressed and was about to open my door when I remembered, no doors were safe this week. I opened my window, stepping swiftly back, when nothing flew at me, or dumped from the top of the window, I pocked my arm, then my head out. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I climbed down the building, landing softly on my feet. I looked around the area, and heard soft breathing, and smiled.

"Prank week has begun Rose." I heard a voice say. I chuckled.

"Hey Tarzan, watch you feet." I told Jessie. He stepped out from under a tree.

"Nice try Rose, but I already checked for traps. You have nothing up your sleeve." he smiled, the held up a water gun, pointing it at me. I smiled.

"Oh, don't I?" then, using my speed, I whipped out one of those fire work things that when you throw them against the street they exploded, and whipped 3 of them at his feet. He jumped up screeching.

Then, 3 of his friends came out from behind some tree's also armed with water guns. They started shooting at me, I jumped up in the air, landing in a roll, and charging them.

I kicked the guns out of their hands, and caught two of them, one in each hand. I grinned as they cowered away from me.

"That's one prank I have spoiled." I said, they turned to run, but I shot. Instead of water coming out of the guns though, muddy water shot out and drenched them. They ran away screaming and streaked with mud. I smiled and threw down the guns, picking up the other one.

I might need this, you can never go un armed during prank week. I walked to the gym were I was supposed to meet Dimitri. He was sitting in the middle, reading a Western Novel, and I smirked.

"Your going to have to try harder than that Comrade." I said. He looked up from his book.

"I don't believe in Prank week, now go run your laps." he said. I smiled, then pulled out the mud gun.

"Well I believe in prank week, and so should you." I pointed to gun at him, he stood and looked at me sternly.

"Rose, don't-" he was cut off by me blasting him with the mud. It streaked down his shirt, I smirked. He looked down at the mess, then back up at me, a smile forming on his lips.

"I am going to get you!" he yelled and I screamed like a girl and took off. I jumped out the gym doors, into the hall way. I was lucky no one was out and about in the halls because Dimitri and I would have gotten buuusted.

Dimitri was gaining on me, so I sprinted faster and faster down the hall. He was in an arms length when we both suddenly slipped on the floor and landed in a giant puddle of water…in the middle of the hall way.

I groaned and rubbed my head, Dimitri was right next to me, looking as confused as I was. My head whipped around when I heard laughing. The janitor stood against his mop chuckling.

"I was always tired of you trouble makers running in my hall." he chuckled and walked away. I looked at Dimitri who was beginning to smile as we sat there in the puddle.

"We just got pranked on by the janitor." I said with shock. Dimitri stood up chuckling and held out his hand to pick me up, I grabbed it, but then re thought, just a little too late. Dimitri held his grip on my hand and picked me up like a bag of groceries.

He tucked me under his arm and started walking to the gym. I screamed and pounded on his chest, trying to wiggle my way out of his grip. He ignored my please to let me go and walked to the gym.

I crossed my arms and huffed, realizing I was never getting out of the one. He smiled down at me, then let me go. I instantly leapt away from him, on the other side of the gym. I eyed the door, he looked at me.

"Good luck." I winked and took off out the door, running back to my room, scaling my wall again, I was about to go into my room when I heard voices.

"Hurry up! She'll be back from Belikov's in like 15 minutes!" I heard Christian say.

"Chill, we have at least 10 more minutes, she'll never see it coming." Adrian replied.

"You might be surprised, she's quite tricky." I heard Christian say I peeked in threw the window. Christian was putting up photos of me all over my room, ones of me drunk at parties, years ago for the record. I in my pink out fit, me in the morning after barley any sleep and crazy hair. All embarrassing.

Adrian was lounging on my bed, watching Christian; he picked a picture from his pocket, a pink one of me asking Jessie out. He smiled then put it on my pillow, and getting up.

"Come on lets go before she comes back and kicks all our asses." he said. I smiled and watched them go, then slipped into my room. Along with the picture of me, sitting on my pillow was a note.

_Rose,_

_You know how much I like contests, and I know how much you love pranks, so hears the deal. Best prank wins a kiss from anyone, but the catch is, since I wont really kiss you, if I win, we have to let Dimitri think that we did kiss. Think of your pranks now,_

_Love Adrian_

_P.S. A good sportsman never backs down._

Grabbing a picture out of my drawer, and writing a note on it. I slipped it into my pocket and smiled, now to plan my other pranks.

* * *

**Sunday**

**10:50 AM/VA time**

**Operation: Closet Raid**

I looked in Lissa's room, she was humming and picking out her outfit for today, a cute gray skirt with a light pink top and a dark and light pink striped scarf. She laid it out on her bed, then went into the bathroom for her shower. She left her door open a crack and I saw steam streaming out of her bathroom.

I picked the lock on her window and climbed in silently, smiled and went to her closet. I opened my duffle bag and started stuffing her clothes in as fast as I could. Once everything was gone, I went to her shoes on the bottom. Once everything was in the bag I went to her bed and picked up the pink out fit.

I stuffed that in the bag, then put it on the window ledge. Lissa was humming in the shower, and I smiled deviously. I took the black tank top, and ugly black cargo pants and put them on her bed like the other out fit had been. I then put a pair of chunky black boots were her other shoes had been. I looked under her bed making sure she didn't have any other clothes. I searched around the room, not finding any.

The shower stopped and I heard her step out. I smiled and leaped out the window, closing it behind me and taking the bag. I quickly climbed down the building and started sprinting back to my room.

I climbed to my window again, and threw the bag in, then got what I needed for my next prank ready.

* * *

**Sunday**

**1:36 PM/VA time**

**Operation: Jerk in a Tree**

I jogged threw the woods, dressed in black, with a camo backpack on. With black lines drawn under my eyes, my hair in a pony tail, and armed with a friggin perfect prank, I thought I was pretty bad ass.

I approached Jessie's window, and fortunately it was pretty close to the ground. I peaked in and saw Jessie putting some stuff in a back pack, along with another water gun. I smiled and opened his window, he spun around and I smiled with my hands on my hips. He back up a little.

"Couldn't resist me hu Rose? I was waiting till the day when you admitted you wanted me." he smirked. I smiled.

"Oh I want you." I leapt forward, putting a bag over his head, then pinning him to the floor. I taped his mouth, hands and feet then threw him over my shoulder. He mumbled something and I bent down to his ear.

"I want you…hanging from a tree that is." he started thrashing and I smiled. I hung him out the window and jumped out, I landed with a thud and told him to 'Hang on.'

He screamed at me and I just laughed. I jogged with Jessie mumbling on my back, till I came to the same tree he had previously just been hanging in. "Remember this tree?" I asked. His eyes widened and I smirked. "Happy Prank week!" I sang and tied the rope hanging from the tree around his hands, then pulled the rope so his hands were above his head, putting just a little strain on it.

I then reached in my bag and found what I was looking for. Pulling out Lissa's pink outfit, I put it on over his clothes, and god was it perfect.

"One last thing." I said, then put a sign around his neck like a necklace. It said Tarzan.

I stepped back admiring my work. Jessie glared at me, I waved and smiled.

"See you later Hun." I winked and jogged to the Café for lunch with the crew.

I stepped in threw the doors of the café and heard Lissa screech and stand from her chair, her Gothic garb standing out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What the Hell did you do with my clothes?!" she screeched. I saw everyone at our table, and most of the café giggling and hiding smiles.

I stifled a laugh and tried to compose my face, "What ever are you talking about Lissa?" I asked. She turned red, "I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK!" She yelled. I looked between her, and the tables of laughing people.

"Happy Prank Week!" I sang to the whole café, mainly to her. I spun on my heel and took off, bumping right into Dimitri,

"Hey muddy!" I smiled up at him.

He grabbed my shoulders, "Rose what is the meaning-" I ripped my self from his grip and took off out the doors and into the forest, behind me I heard the people in the café cheering and laughing. Someone told me once, that when this time of year came around, everyone watched me closely, waiting for when I was going to strike.

I looked behind me, no one was following, so I went back to my room, so I could plan my pranks for tomorrow.

* * *

**Monday**

**5:13 AM/VA time**

**Operation:** **Down and Dirty**

I had all day to do this prank, since we had class it made it hard. The few rules of Prank Week were:

**No hurting any one**

**No destroying School Property**

**No dangerous pranks**

**No Pranks while school is in session**

**All rules of the school apply also**

So basically, restricting a lot of stuff…but I can manage. I jogged to Christian's room, and hung a picture of him and Adrian on his door, on it I wrote:

_Christian,_

_Loved the pictures you sent me, too bad I watched you put them up, and I am pretty tricky aren't I? _

_Prepare to enter hell._

_Love, Rose_

Then I went to Adrian's room, which was a little harder to get into because it had more tight security. Finally, I stood in front of Adrian's door, and posted the same picture on it, only on it, it read:

_Adrian,_

_I accept your prank challenge, and if you want the rest of the message, ask your lover._

_Kicking your ass always,_

_Rose_

After I snuck out of that dorm, I began setting up my plan. Lets just say, the students and teachers will get a little taste of Adrian and Christian's down and dirty love life.

I pulled the pictures out of my bag, picking the locks of the class rooms and putting a picture in various places. On the desks, the roll out maps, the white boards, and the Guardian/teacher lounge.

I went into the gym next, putting posters every ware. Then into the café, taping them to tables and seats. Every one was going to looove this picture. Except Adrian and Christian of course. I was about to turn and head back to my room when I heard the sound of walking feet. I ducked under a table and peaked threw the chairs.

"Rose! I know this is aaaaall you!" I heard Dimitri shout into the café. I smiled, then stood from my hiding place.

"But I'm untouchable, because I didn't break any rules, and its before class is in session." I said holding my head high. Dimitri smiled, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, I wouldn't say you were un touchable." he said seductively. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close.

"By the way, training was canceled, Kirova needs extra guardians to held clean up…Prank day number 1." he smiled. I giggled,

"Did they find Tarzan yet?" I asked. He raised an eye brow.

"Who?" he asked. Oh shit.

"Well, I gotta go, bye Comrade!" I grabbed my bag and flew out the door, smiling when I saw the picture I had stuck on Dimitri's back.

It was the picture of Adrian and Christian, only it said, 'My Secret Lovers' on it. I smiled and waved at him, then took off to my room, sleeping for a few more hours before their hell, and my amusement began.

I woke up to the sound of laughing hysterically out side my door. I rubbed my eyes and then I remembered what I had down earlier this morning. Let the games begin.

I opened my door after getting dressed and I saw a bunch of girls with pictures in their hands giggling.

I smiled, "Isn't that just classic?" I said.

They nodded laughing, "This is the best prank ever Rose." I smiled.

"I know." I stepped out side, enjoying the nodes of approval I got. Once I stepped out of my dorm I heard a roaring voice.

"ROSE!" it was Christian, he was fuming. I smiled.

"Whoa there fire boy. We wouldn't want steam to come out your ears, or for you to suddenly combust." I teased. He got madder.

"This," he held up a picture. "Is making people think something else of me!" he yelled. I smirked, "Haaaappy prank week!" I sang and walked off to my Morning classes.

My first class was with Stan. His prank was due tomorrow.

"Alright, settle down, I know that this little…prank had riled everyone. Okay, if you look at this map." he pulled down his map and low and behold, there was a picture of Christian and Adrian. Everyone started laughing and Stan got redder with Anger, he ripped the picture from the map, tossing it in the class.

"Rose, this is beginning to go too far!" Stan said. I smiled and crossed my arms, "Don't worry Stan, yours is next." I smiled sweetly.

**Okay, this is only part one of two, its pretty long, but there will definitely be more pranks, and kissing in the next chapter! I like reviews =) **


	9. Prank Week part 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you liked the last chapter, and the second half of Prank Week!**

Prank Week Part Two

Stan looked at me, his face clearly alarmed.

"Don't worry Stan, I'll only be as cruel to you as you have been to me over the year, oh just kidding, you should be worried." I crossed my arms over my chest. He stuttered, then turned back to the board carrying on with the lesson.

I saw Dimitri out of the corner of my eye, I looked at him. He gave me a stern glare and mouthed 'After class' I smiled and pointed to my ear.

I mouthed 'cant hear you' back to him. He new I could, but it was just fun to see him angry. After the bell rang, I shot out of class hoping to beat Dimitri, but he had taken a station at the door.

"Damn." I muttered as he held the door open for me, I clung to my binder as we walked threw the hall. Once we were out side Dimitri ducked under cover around the other side and pulled me with him.

He held up the picture I had stuck on his back.

"This…was…"

"An amazing prank? Way funny?" I gave him options. He frowned, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Nope, I'm untouchable…in certain ways." I winked. He finally groaned then smiled, burying his head and nuzzling my neck.

"The things you do to me Roza." he mumbled, I whipped out of his grip and spun around. He looked confused; I grabbed him, throwing him to the ground.

"Duck!" I yelled as I dove down with him. All the sudden balloons full of paint flew at us, only just missing us and hitting the wall. We army crawled behind the bushes. Adrian, shouted again to his fire brigade.

"Fire!" he yelled. There were more balloons; I saw Eddie, Christian, Lissa and Adrian with the balloons.

"Shit! I got nothing!" I yell to Dimitri as we crouched behind the bushes. Dimitri grinned.

"Well…these were meant for you…but I think this is a better cause." he said pulling two paint ball guns. I smirked.

"Excellent…wait hey!" I smacked his arm taking a gun. He kissed my hand then looked at me seriously. I smiled.

"3 2 1!" I yelled and we both sprung up. I shot, and a blue paint ball flew by a tree one of them was hiding behind. Lissa screamed, Adrian dove to the ground. Then the battle began.

Dimitri and I rolled around on the ground, almost in sync shooting them with the guns. Sure we got a little messy, but so did they. I had orange on my shirt, blue in my hair and green on my shoes. Dimitri had a few colors on him as well.

"What are you doing?!" I heard someone yell. Instinctively, I turned and shot them. A hot pink paint ball landed right in the middle of Kirova's forehead.

All our mouths shot open, and Lissa and I gasped. The guardians escorting her, pulled her back, one ran to me and tried to grab the gun from my hand. I neatly dodged, then pointed at them. Smiling.

"Its open season." then shot him in the chest. He stumbled back, it was pretty close range. Christian and Eddie looked at each other, shrugged then yelled and threw some balloons at the guardians and Kirova. I laughed and hit them again, turning to Dimitri who was trying to figure out what was happening.

I pointed the gun at him, he turned his gun to me.

"Traitor!" I yelled then shot him. He laughed then returned fire, both of us showing skill full dodging, and shots.

A minute later Kirova yelled,

"STOP THIS!" she yelled. I'll never know who did it, but once we quieted down from her scream, a blue paint balloon sailed threw the air and hit her right in the face, blue going all over.

It was like slow motion, everyone was silent for 3 seconds after, then I couldn't hold it any more. I burst out laughing, Dimitri gave me a 'are you crazy?!' look. I couldn't stop though.

Kirova spit out some blue, whipping her eyes, and turned to me.

"You think this is funny do you Ms. Hathaway?" she spit at me. I couldn't stop laughing, let alone speak. I nodded, my laughs getting louder. She huffed, then marched her colorful ass back to her office, along with the rainbow Guardians.

We all burst out laughing as she disappeared. I turned to Dimitri, he looked down sullenly.

"Well I better go re-deem my job." he sighed. I smiled and held his coat, so we were close.

"Your un touchable Comrade." I winked and smiled, "Besides, I don't want you to leave." I pouted and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, he leaned in to kiss me, then his hand whipped around, smearing my face with green.

"Oh!" I screamed. He stepped back smiling.

"Its open season remember?" he used my words and I launched after him.

* * *

**Tuesday **

**5:30 AM/VA time**

**Operation: Morning Shower**

"Okay everyone, he's going to come out that door any minute, when he does…you all know what to do." I smiled at my little group. It was me, Eddie and a bunch of other Novices who wanted to get Stan good.

The group nodded at me and I smiled and looked to Eddie.

"It's time." I said. He smiled and reached into a bag, pulling out another bag, which was filled with dog shit.

He set it in front of Stan's door, took a lighter and lit it on fire, then rang the door bell and ran back to our group which was hiding behind a wall that was part of the hallway.

Stan came to the door, and looked down at the bag, he groaned and then stomped on it, successfully spilling its contents.

"Ug!" he yelled. I stepped out from around the corner, my hands on my hips and giving him a cocky smile.

"Looks like you could use a shower Stan." then on my signal, from our side and the other side of the hallway around Stan's door, I saw the nozzles of hoses start squirting water at him. There were at lease six of them, and we made sure it was the coldest water we could find.

When I gave the signal the hoses stopped and Stan glared at me, whipping his eyes and spitting out water.

"ROSE!" he yelled. I smiled, then shrugged.

"Hey, I warned you." I held up my hands. His fists balled and he looked like he wanted to hit me more than anything else in the world. I took that little piece of trivia to my advantage.

"Looks like you really wanna sock me Stan. Right in my smart ass mouth right? Yea, I know, I get it aaaaall the time." I smiled as he grew redder with rage, then turned on my heel walking out of the dorm.

"Guys he needs to cool down." I said over my shoulder, and all the hoses were turned back onto him.

* * *

Stan was so pissed off when I went to his class later on. He made me sit dead center and every 3 seconds would make sure I was paying attention, meanwhile Dimitri stood on the side of the wall closest to me, just in case I charged and beat the shit out of Stan.

When class was over I walked back to my room, opening my door and finding nothing in my room, no furniture of any kind…empty. I froze for a millisecond then remembered one of the first rules of pranks.

When having the prank on you, you _never _give the prankster the satisfaction of you freaking out. So I shrugged, threw my stuff in the corner were my bed usually was and then went into the bathroom fixing my hair.

Of course there was nothing in the bathroom either, so I just looked at myself in the mirror, pretending to fix my hair, turned off the light and walked back out of my room.

When I opened the door going out to the hall way, Adrian was leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey, little Dhampir. A few things missing?" he asked smirking. I turned and smiled at him.

"Yea your brain, but I'm pretty sure its irretrievable." I told him then kept walking. He chuckled and started walking with me.

"So I'm guessing you want your stuff back?" he said. I shook my head.

"Actually its perfect for Dimitri and I to…train in. Lots of room to do…so many activities." I smirked straight ahead of me and tried not to laugh as Adrian cursed.

"In fact, that's who I was about to go find." I stated, then jogged off leaving Adrian and his 'prank' in the dump.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**4:30 PM/VA time**

**Operation: Tarzan in a Tree Confusion**

"Please Dimitri?" I begged as we sat in my room, my fully furnished room.

He pursed his lips then looked down at me raising an eye brow.

"What's in it for me?" he asked. I smiled sitting on his lap and playing with a strand of his hair.

"Knowing that I really love you?" I tired he smiled putting his hands on my hips.

"I'm glad you do my Roza. But that's not going to cut it." he smiled. I huffed.

"Fine, I wont pull anymore pranks…on Kirova." I said. He thought a minute, then laid down on my bed, me on top of him listening to his heart beating in his chest. He stroked my hair and I hmmed happily.

"But what about me?" he asked. I giggled and looked at him.

"Are we needy Mr. Belikov?" I teased, then sighed, "Fine, 6 hours of doing what ever you say." I said. Dimitri smiled.

"Good, I rather liked that." he hugged me close, I held onto him then jumped up grinning.

"Come on you Prankster, lets get going." I smiled evilly, taking his hand. He smiles at me and shook his head.

"I cant believe I'm doing this." he said in disbelief.

I smiled, "Well believe it now get ready. Were starting." I grinned.

We came to Eddie's door and I winked at Dimitri and hid behind a trash can, watching front row seats to Eddie's demise.

Dimitri looked at me again, sighed then knocked on Eddie's door, putting on his Guardian face.

The door swung open and Eddie stood in his boxers. Haha! He has to troop across campus in his under wear!

"Oh hey Guardian Belikov." Eddie nodded. Dimitri gave him a stern glare.

"Your going to have to come with me Eddie, your being suspended for the prank of tying Jessie to a tree." Dimitri said. Eddie shook his head, his eyes widening.

"You got it all wrong! I didn't do anything!" he started to turn into his room, Dimitri caught his arms and held them behind his back.

"Sorry Eddie, but you have to come down to Kirova's." he said.

Eddie thrashed. "No! I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

He was going to shit him self! This was the best. "I can prove I didn't do anything!" he said again.

"That's not what your partner said." Dimitri stated, as he lead Eddie threw the halls. I was a head of them, making sure the coast was clear and silently laughing.

"What?! Who?! I was with Mia!" he said confused. Dimitri nodded.

"Yea, we got her first, she told us the whole story. You both did it." he said. Eddie laughed.

"You guys have gone crazy! I haven't done anything!" students were passing, giggling at Eddie. Suddenly I heard the voice of the devil.

It was Jessie…coming this way. He would ruin everything!

I looked at the corner that Dimitri and Eddie would come around any minute, and did the only thing I could do. I practically ran at Jessie, grabbed him and dragged him into a lounge, straddling him on the couch. Trying to keep his attention from the door.

"Whoa!" he yelled. I looked down at him, ugg.

He smiled up at me, his hands on my hips. "Well hello there Rose. I new you'd want to finish out little make out session that Belikov interrupted." he winked and held me against him. Oh god pleeeeaase make it stop! I heard Dimitri and Eddie pass, neither Jessie nor Eddie notice, but Dimitri sure as hell did, but he new I didn't mean it.

Once they were past I looked down at Jessie again, who looked up at me winked and leaned forward for a kiss. I leaned forward then whispered in his ear.

"Actually I do. I wanted to do what I should have done." He shivered and I smiled. bringing back my fist and punching him hard square in the nose.

It cracked under my fist, and blood squirted out.

"SHIT ROSE!" he yelled and I leaped off him, blowing him a kiss and winking I left him and started jogging after Dimitri and Eddie, taking a short cut to Kirova's I beat them and sat down in her office, hidden behind some Guardians.

"You better stay good to your word." Kirova warned me. I smiled and put my right hand up.

"I told you I wouldn't get into trouble for a whole month…but that starts after prank week right? Cause you might want to send the janitor to the lounge in the guys dorm."

"Rose! What have you done?!" Kirova almost screamed. I tried to calm her.

"First off, Eddie and Dimitri will be hear soon, and secondly, Jessie was getting waaay too touchy feely." I said. She sighed shaking her head and sent two Guardians to go and…clean up the mess.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I hid back in the shadows and Mia, who was sitting in a chair gave me a thumbs up. I nodded them watched the show begin.

Dimitri sat Eddie down in a chair and Eddie burst. "Don't suspend me! I didn't do anything! It wasn't my prank! I was with Mia, and we didn't do any thing to Jessie!" he almost sobbed.

Kirova gave a hard glare, "Actually your hear because I wanted to say," she cut off and I cut in.

"HAPPY PRANK WEEK EDDIE!" I smiled stepping out of the shadows. He looked confused between all of us.

"Rose!" he finally yelled. I smiled, Eddie launched at me, I dodged and pinned him to the floor, whispering in his ear.

"Na-na-na-na-na, can't catch me!" I teased and took off out the door.

I heard the guardians chuckled and Eddie take off after me.

* * *

It was Wednesday and I was still putting together Dimitri's prank, I needed the best thing, but couldn't think of it, so Thursday soon rolled in and I had thought of the perfect prank!

I would execute it tomorrow at Training, because Dimitri and I were picking it back up tomorrow, which was Friday.

It was 4:50 and I had to get up in 10 minutes to go to training, but I was just sitting in my bed, smiling to myself about how I would love Dimitri's prank. Then, I heard my window whip open. I jumped up out of my bed, but it was too late, some one had put a sack over my head and was holding my arms, while someone else came in threw my door, grabbing my legs. I thrust my legs into their chest, they flew back, but the arms were quickly replaced by two more sets of strong arms.

I thrashed and screamed, but no one would say anything, and I new that if I was being pranked on by Novices, I would have gotten free. So this must be serious.

They carried me a little ways, then set me down, not releasing my arms, then swiftly took the sack off my head, then pushed me into a room. I heard a door slam behind me, and whipped around. I was in a school jail cell.

There were a bunch of Guardians, some I didn't know, along with Dimitri and Alberta. They all had masks on and I ran at the bars, trying to grab one of them, but to no avail I glared.

"What. the. hell?" I growled. I'm pretty sure some of the guardian's flinched from my fierceness but Dimitri and Alberta just kept a blank face.

"Rose, your under school arrest for the prank of Jessie. His parents are suing the school unless your locked up." Alberta said. I gasped.

"You cant lock me in here!" I yelled. Stan stepped forward and smiled.

"Yea, we can." I noticed he had a black eye and I smiled.

"Oh well, at least now when people ask you about your black eye, you can tell them you got kicked in the face by a Novice. Actually this might not be all that bad. No work, no annoying people, or teachers…or Stan." I sat down on the little caught, putting my hands behind my head and leaning back.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hey Little Dhampir, what are you in for?" I jumped off the bed and whipped around to see Adrian, he stepped out of the shadows and smiled. I screamed and ran at the bars, trying to grab anything.

"LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I heard the guardians and Adrian chuckle.

"What you don't like my company?" Adrian said hurt. I ignored him and looked at Dimitri.

"Oh my GOD! I will do ANYTHING, just GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I pleaded him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you took prank week too far." he said. I sank to the floor, sitting in a corner, pressed against the door, and away from Adrian. Some of the guardians started walking away, and my arm snapped out and grabbed one of the guys ankles. He shrieked and I tripped him.

Using my strength I tried to pull him to me. His leg was half way in my cell, but the other guardians had grabbed him and we played human tug of war. I huffed then let go of him.

He glared at me, brushing him self off and I smiled.

"Your lucky there are bars separating us." I said. Adrian came up behind me, breathing down my neck. I saw Dimitri stiffen and I whipped around, trying to hit Adrian. He dodged knowing what I was going to do and looked at me.

"Happy Prank Week Little Dhampir." he smiled.

My mouth popped open and I turned to the guardians out side our cell. They were all red with laughter even Dimitri.

They unlocked the cell door and I sprinted to it, trying to jump Stan, but of course Dimitri was smarter than that and caught me mid air.

"That would be most un wise Roza." he whispered making me shiver. I huffed and he put me down. Adrian came out of the cell his hands in his pockets and smiled at me.

"Looks like I win Rose." he said. I frowned.

"Win what?" Dimitri asked.

"Yea win what?" Alberta asked, crossing her arms. The other Guardian's were walking away laughing. I frowned.

"Adrian won a kiss." I said. I heard Dimitri's sharp in take of breath and Adrian smiled.

"And I will be getting my kiss this time. Right now in fact." he said wiggling his eye brows. I sighed, and looked at Dimitri.

He frowned, then smiled, "Well it was a good prank. I'll leave you two." then…he walked away. Holy shit! What just happened. Did he just…indirectly break up with me?!

Alberta followed him and Adrian looked at me, "Well, I guess we just kissed hu Rose." he smiled. I frowned.

"Your lucky I cant hit you." I said. He shrugged, "See you later babe." he winked, I rolled my eyes then ran after Dimitri.

He was in the gym, and I ran up to him. He ignored me standing next to him. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"So, you don't care that I just lip locked Ivashkov?" I asked. He shook his head, throwing his stake at a dummy again. I sighed.

"So…are we like done?" my voice shook. He turned to me, looked at the door, then swept me up in a bone crushing hug.

Whispering low in my ear, "Happy Prank week Roza." and trailed kisses on my neck.

"I saw the note." he said.

I sighed, "Good, cause I'd kick your ass if you were breaking up with me." I said.

He smiled and ran his nose along my chin.

I giggled and put another picture of Adrian and Christian on his back.

"Happy prank week Comrade."

**Hope you all liked it! I loved writing this one, reviews are nice =) **


	10. Ice Hockey

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope u liked the prank week chapters! im sorry tht there wont be any more of prank week, but I assure you there will be plenty of laughs and more pranks in the next chapters! **

Ice Hockey

"I bet that I can catch the fry higher!" I challenged Eddie once again. He grinned, taking another fry and throwing it up into the air, and catching it perfectly in his mouth.

I took one of my own fries and threw it higher than his, catching it in my mouth and chewing. Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You two need to grow up." she said. I opened my mouth revealing all the food. She groaned.

"Ew Rose!" she whined shielding her eyes. I grinned happily and took another fry.

"Don't open your mouth unless you want something in there." Adrian piped up. I shot him a smirk.

"Your too small." I said. Christian exploded into laughter, Eddie spit his Mountain Dew all over Mia, who grumbled.

Adrian kept a cool smile, "Well you would know wouldn't you?" he wiggled his eye brows. He just kept setting him self up.

"Well your hand sure does." he blushed a little at my comment and Eddie was practically rolling on the floor laughing. I wasn't giving Adrian a break of insulting him. Ever since he locked me in that cell last week. But hey, he asked for it.

Just then Dimitri came over, standing behind me. He noticed Adrian's mortified expression and chuckled.

"What have you done now Rose?" he smirked a little. I gave him my best innocent grin.

"Nothing he didn't ask for." I said and he rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Lissa and nodded. She smiled and jumped up.

"Yay!" she sang. I gave her a confused look.

"Okay guys, were going to go see the Boston Bruins play the Colorado Avalanches!" Lissa said excitedly. I smiled.

"So this means we get to go off campus?" I asked my grin widening. Lissa nodded.

"And see the hockey game too!" she said again. I rolled my eyes.

"Screw the hockey, FREEDOM!" I yelled. A few people turned to stare at me, I barely gave them a second glance and Dimitri gave me a stern look.

"Rose, all we will be doing is going and seeing the game, that's all the freedom you'll get. Besides, you will still be escorted." he said.

I snorted, "Why, incase the goalie is a strigoi?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"We leave tomorrow, so I would stay out of trouble, or you wont be able to go." Dimitri eyed me. I smiled.

"Me, trouble? Never." Christian snorted and I threw a fry at his face, which he failed to dodge and it bounced off his forehead into Eddie's drink.

"Hey! That was my mountain Dew!" he sighed. I laughed.

"See you guys later, I have to go train with Mr. Serious over here." I tugged at Dimitri's shirt leading him to the gym.

* * *

"Roza." I heard a smooth voice whisper in my ear. I mumbled 'Shhh' and snuggled deeper into the warm body next to me.

"Its time to wake up my Roza." they said again. This time their arms that were snaked around my waist tightened and pulled me on top of them. I opened my eyes and I was nose to nose with Dimitri. We were both curled up on my bed.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled back at him and sighed happily, resting my head against his chest.

"You have to get ready to go to the hockey game." he whispered in my ear. I sat up a little smirking at him.

"Well if you would stop being so seductive, maybe I would get up, but I'm quite comfortable." I winked. He smiled up at me, running his hand on my jaw.

"I have to go." he finally said. I sighed and rolled off of him, he moved so he was almost on top of me and kissed my neck.

"I love you Roza." he buried his face in my hair. I hugged him and whispered 'I love you' back. Sighing, he got up and went out my window, leaving me to shower and get dressed.

All the sudden as I was doing my hair Lissa came into my room chatting away.

"So, were guessing what the final score will be, who ever guesses it, or is closest wins a kiss just an FYI." she said sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes still brushing my hair.

"Good morning to you too Liss." I smiled. She smirked, "So what is it going to be?" she asked. I thought of two random numbers.

"5 Bruins, 3 Avalanches." I said. Lissa nodded, writing down the numbers.

"Make sure you dress warmly." she said to me. I laughed.

"Were going to a fricken ice rink Liss, but I might just wear this." I said holding up a really small red tank. She giggled.

"Adrian and Dimitri would be drooling, along with the other hundreds of guys." she said. I smiled.

"That's the point." I winked, I threw on the tank top, but put a sweat shirt over it. I was also wearing black sweat pants. She threw me a cereal bar, which I caught easily and we headed to the van.

"Hey! Rose is actually on time today!" Eddie said. The group turned around to Lissa and I approaching.

"Well, Dimitri told me I couldn't be late." I said winking at him when no one was really paying attention, accept for Adrian of course, but I just liked pissing him off.

"Alright, same rules as last time." Dimitri said and we all piled into the van, a similar set up of last time we were in the van. Only this time I was next to Lissa and I was on the end.

Alberta drove this time also.

"Alright, who stole my wallet?" Adrian said crossing his arms. I smiled, pretending I didn't hear him. He was in the seat behind me.

"Rose." he questioned. I turned around and smiled.

"You'll have to find it. I put it with my wallet." I winked. His eyes popped.

"Were does Rose keep her wallet?" Christian asked. Lissa turned to him and giggled.

"With her stake." she said. I smirked.

"Well ware does she keep her stake?" Christian asked again. Eddie piped in this time.

"Strapped to her leg."

Adrian's eyes got wider and I smiled, lifting up my right pant leg, it was hitched pretty far up my thigh. I pulled his wallet from the strap and took out a $50. I winked and threw it back to Adrian.

"Thanks Hun." I teased, waving the money and putting it in my pocket. Adrian just stared at the wallet in his hands. I smirked and saw Dimitri with a tiny smiled forming on his lips.

The ride to the stadium was about 2 and a half hours so Lissa and I talked for most of it, and I shared a few winks and smiles with Dimitri too.

"We're here." Alberta said pulling into a giant parking lot; cars and people were every ware sporting the team colors. I opened my door and stepped out side, and Adrian got out behind me.

"That's an interesting place for my wallet Little Dhampir." he whispered. I turned and smirked at him.

"Its seen more than you ever will." I cracked a smile and he chuckled.

"Alright lets go." Dimitri said. We entered the stadium and I looked around, there were lines at all the counters, buying food and items at the stores. We walked to our row and walked down to our seats, Dimitri sat on my right side and Lissa sat on my Left, next to her was Christian, then Adrian at the end. Eddie and Mia sat on the other side of Dimitri, and also next to Alberta. There were guardians in front, and behind us along with Alberta and Dimitri.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." I announced, standing. I saw some girls staring at Adrian and I smirked, I squeezed by Lissa and Christian, getting _really _close to Adrian.

I pretended to stumble, and almost fell on him. He sucked in a breath, I was only a few inches from him.

"I think you have a fan club." I said motioning to the girls. He smiled.

"I hope you're the leader." he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, can you get me nachos?" Eddie yelled. I put my hands on my hips.

"Get it your self you lazy ass! I'm not your slave." I said.

All the sudden someone was really close to me from behind.

"Sorry." they mumbled, I whipped around and it was some teenage guy. I glared at him, he looked me up and down, making no move to hide he was checking me out.

"Hey," he said nodding. "You wanna hang out sometime?" he asked, his eyes never leaving my body. I stepped closer to him, his eyes locked with mine as I glared, he started backing up.

"Don't talk to me." I growled. Then I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back.

"We wouldn't want to start a scene Roza." he whispered. I smiled.

"That is just exactly what I wanted to do." I said. The kid stuttered and went back to his seat and Dimitri chuckled a little.

"Lets go." he said. I then noticed that most of our group was getting up to go shop, or get something to eat.

We walked around the stadium until Lissa had bought us all hats, which I refused to wear, Eddie had his nacho's and I also had something to eat…meaning 2 hot dogs and popcorn.

Of course Adrian offered to buy me everything but I just smiled and pulled out the $50 I had stolen from his wallet and waved it at him.

"Don't worry Adrian, you are." I had told him.

Once we had gotten back to our seats, the game started about 15 minutes later. A few times I had had to tell guys to go jump off a bridge, or cliff…I mixed it up a little.

And all the while Dimitri and Adrian kept glaring at them.

It was now the end of the second period and the Bruins were up by one. The score was Bruins:3 Avalanches: 2.

I didn't know what everyone else had bet but I didn't want to lose. Soon Adrian excused him self to go do…whatever and was escorted by two guardians.

I saw Eddie smirk, but shrugged it off and kept talking to Liss.

Then we heard the Announcers voice come on over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentle Men. Tonight, not only do we have the game heating up, but also a message from one of our fans to another." the guy said.

All the sudden the doors for the Avalanches opened and out stepped Adrian, and he walked to the center of the ice, holding a mic.

Holy shit.

"Rose…will you marry me?" he smirked and my mouth popped open as he grinned at me. Damn him and his amazing pranks.

Everyone was chanting 'say yes!' in the crowd as I made my way down to the ice. The bruins let me into their box so I could get out onto the ice and they all smiled at me. I swear to god one whispered to another.

"Well if she doesn't say yes to him, maybe she'll go out with me." he said. I resisted the urge to grab a hockey stick and break it over his head.

I walked up to Adrian who was smirking down at me.

"So, till death do us part Little Dhampir?" he greeted smugly. I crossed my arms.

"When I die, I'm haunting you first." I told him. He chuckled, then over his shoulder I saw what could have been described as a miracle.

The gay guy who I had given Adrian's number to at the tubing place, was coming down onto the ice and I smiled, Eddie caught my eye and winked.

I smiled at him and took my cue.

I curled into Adrian, which he so did not expect and whispered up to him, giving him dreamy eyes.

His eyes widened.

"I think," but I was cut off by the gay guy screaming.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ADRAIN!" he yelled accusingly. OF course it was fake, but Adrian didn't know that.

"Who the hell are you?" Adrian glared at the guy.

He glared right back.

"I hate you! You said you would leave her!" he shouted. I stepped back from Adrian.

"Your gay and you cheated on me?!" I screamed angrily. His face turned red and he stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it you asshole!" I yelled at him and started walking the other way.

"Oh and by the way, HES BAD IN BED!" I screamed into the crowd. Some broke off into tatters of laughter. Adrian just turned redder and redder.

I looked up at Dimitri and Eddie, both of them smiling at me. They new about his prank!

I climbed back into the bruins box and they smiled at me politely, some of their eyes roaming over my body. I flipped one of them off and smiled at him sweetly, the others just laughed.

"Looks like she has some fire in her guys. Might want to keep your hands to your self. Any ways, the game will continue in 3 minutes so grab your popcorn and maybe your heart…sorry dude…and relax!" the guy said over the inter com.

I saw back down in my seat, and gave Eddie a fist pound.

"I so owe you." I said. He smiled.

"Hell yea you do."

-------------------

"Then Adrian's face when he thought Rose was going to say yes…priceless!" Eddie laughed as he recalled the incident at the ice rink.

We were all (except for Adrian) laughing about the prank gone wrong as Alberta drove us back to the school.

I turned around in my seat and smiled at Adrian, who was pouting.

"Hey man, all your pranks cant bee good." Eddie said, bustling into laughter again.

I snickered.

"Yea, who new that guy could act so well?" I smiled at Adrian.

"Oh haha, you guys are so funny." he rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"Lighten up Adrian, you have a very devoting lover who would do anything for you." I said. Everyone chuckled.

Adrian finally smiled.

"I guess I deserved that." he said running his hand threw his hair. I nodded.

"So Liss, how did you know the score would be Bruins 6, Avalanches 5?" I questioned. She was sitting in the back seat cuddled up to Christian, taking many more than her one won kiss.

She shrugged.

"I just wanted to win something." she said. I laughed, and then thought of something.

"WAIT!" I yelled. Alberta hit the brakes and spun around to face me.

"What, what is it?!" she sounded panicked.

"Don't we get to go to the mall?" I asked. All the guardians, including Dimitri groaned.

Alberta started driving again and Dimitri shot me a look. I just grinned, then pouted.

"Oh Damn, cause I really wanted to go on a shopping spree." I said holding up 3 of Adrian's credit cards.

He lunged forward.

"HEY!" he tried to snatch them, I held them away from his hands and grinned at him, wiggling my eye brows.

"And you'll never guess ware I hid these."

**Okay, i hoped you liked it, and srry it took so long. As you probably read in my AN school is my main priority right now, but I've been writing every second I got so, please review and keep the ideas coming. Also, if you gave me a good Idea that I am using, I will mention in it my AN at the top of the story. **

**Thanks to Carolovee5 for helping edit and give ideas. Check out her stories guys, love em! **


	11. GoKart Racing

**Thanks for all the support and reviews guys! as I told you, im not stopping writing, there's just going to b more time in between updates, but thanks for bearing with me.**

**This chapter idea was by: **DuskyGurl

**she suggested racing and, ta-da! the go-kart park chapter was made! so anyways, thanks for reading, reviews are nice =) **

Go-kart Racing

"Oh Rose! What have you done!" Lissa said as she crouched under the café table with me.

"Shh!" I quieted her.

"She won't be as mad unless she knows its me." I said. We heard guardian's voices and I took that as my time to leave.

"Well, this is ware we part my good friend. Stay strong." I said then jumped out from under the table.

Some guardian's looked over and pointed to me. I grinned and took off out the opposite door and I heard their shouting voices.

I laughed and ran out the door, turning a corner and right into Dimitri.

He held my arms and looked down at me, smirking just a little.

I gave him a dazzling smile. He put his guardian mask back on as some other Guardian's came skidding out from behind the corner.

"Oh, good you caught her Belikov." breathed one of them. I smiled at him and winked.

"That's what you think." then ripped out of Dimitri's grasp, running into the gym and out the gym doors.

All the while Dimitri on my tail, which made me run faster. The other Guardian's were way behind us and both Dimitri and I were breathing hard.

He was right behind me.

"So Comrade," I said sprinting. He smiled just a little.

"Roza." he nodded. I chuckled; it was just like we were taking a casual run.

"You know that I'm going to catch you right." Dimitri said. I smiled, and shook my head.

"How wrong you are my friend." I said, then I rolled onto the ground, my momentum keeping me going. I stuck out my foot, Dimitri being the god he is, jumped over my foot just in time.

I snapped back up and started running the other way, but Dimitri grabbed my arm.

I swung the arm, and he twisted it behind my back. Both of us were breathing heavily.

I took my leg and wrapped it around his ankle, pulling forward. His hand giving the wrist he was holding a little space.

I ripped it free, and we stared at each other, I smiled and he smiled just a little back at me.

We started circling, stalking each other.

The guardian's were catching up, but Alberta held up a hand and then stopped, forming almost an arc around us.

Alberta grinned.

"Lets see what happens." she said.

I stared into Dimitri's eyes, winked and jabbed for his side. He dodged, landing a blow to my ribs.

I stepped to the side, diverting the full blow of the hit and tried to kick out his legs. He dodged and lunged at me. I twisted around his arm and hit my elbow against his back. He couldn't escape that one.

He fell towards the ground, but rolled and sprang back up, but in the time it took him to roll, I was ready and straddled his waist.

Bringing a stick that was on the ground down and pointing it at his heart I smiled.

"Dead." I announced, I blew my hair out of my face and stood up offering Dimitri my hand.

He smiled up at me, and took my hands standing up. His hand lingered on mine hand a second more.

"That was most impressive Rose." Said a voice.

Kirova stepped threw the ring of guardians.

"But I'm sure Mr. Zeklos would think differently." she said crossing her arms on her chest.

Yep, I had tied Jessie up to a tree… again…but since I like to mix it up, this time he was shirtless with 'I like Men' written on his chest in hot pink lip stick.

I sighed, "So, I don't like get out of trouble for beating Belikov?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, you don't get to go on the field trip." she said. My jaw dropped.

"What field trip?" I asked surprised. She grinned.

"The one you will not be attending Ms. Hathaway."

I glared at her, Dimitri put his hand on my back lightly.

"I'll take her back to her room." he said angrily.

Once we were far enough from the group. Dimitri let my wrists go and looked down at me sternly. I gave him my man eating smile and he shook his head, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"That was very impressive Rose. I'm very proud of you." he said. I grinned.

"What, me kicking your ass, or tying Jessie, the man liker, to a tree?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, we were at my door now.

"Good night Roza." he said kissing my forehead. I grinned at him.

"Night Comrade." I winked and he smiled then turned to leave.

"Oh by the way, since you aren't going Go-kart racing you have to stay here…with Stan." and then he left smirking down on the hall.

My mouth popped open and I groaned.

* * *

Day of the Field Trip

* * *

"Rose! Who will I talk to besides Christian?" Lissa whined as she sat on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Who will you talk to?! I'm stuck with Alto!" I cried. She smiled a little.

"Yea, I guess you got it way worse than I do." she said. I smiled.

"But it was worth tying Jessie up." I smiled. She laughed and nodded.

"I have a plan." I grinned at her. She groaned.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." I said. Lissa stood up.

"Don't do anything that will get you suspended." she eyed me. I frowned.

"Like knock him unconscious and then tie him up in a closet?"

"yes." she answered.

"Damn." I mumbled teasingly. She chuckled.

"Well I have to go, the bus leaves at 8." she said, then she pulled some keys out of her pocket.

"These might help you out." she tossed them and I caught them grinning.

"Who said a spirit user can't be evil?" I teased, she smiled and left. Okay, so know I have keys…bingo.

I was going to have to hang in Stan's room for most of the day…so getting out of his class with out him knowing would be the best plan.

I chuckled and headed down to his room, let the games begin Alto.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Hathaway, I expect you don't want to be here as much as I do, but I have written down all the assignments I want you to complete today." he said handing me a piece of paper.

I looked at it, rolled my eyes and put it on the desk, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

He just kept on sitting at his desk on his computer, while I glared at him.

"I need to go get my book from my room." I said standing up. He looked at me.

"If your not back in one minute, I will come and get you. So run. Fast." he said.

And run fast I did. Not that he would have ever been able to catch me.

Ever.

I used the keys to get threw the locked janitors closet, and set up my little prank. I quickly sprinted to my tree, which I often used to get off campus, and I climbed up and over the giant stone wall.

I had a stake, money and a cell phone, and my bag…oh and skills that would allow me to take down 10 full grown men all by my self.

I think I have everything...

I walked along the street till I saw the library. I grinned, and went inside, going into the bathroom and changing into my blood red tank top and dark blue jeans.

I threw on my sun glasses and strutted out of the library, winking at the skater guys who's mouths were hanging open.

Calling a taxi, I told him were to go and he drove me.

Last but not least, I put on a blonde wig and bright red lip stick. I looked pretty hot.

I gave the driver the money and threw my bag over my shoulder.

A few guys I saw winked and I nodded at them and smiled.

A group of them was following me like puppy dogs.

I paid the entrance fee for the Go-Kart, then saw the group of Moroi and Dhampir kids on the other side, either sitting at picnic tables or in Go-karts. No one else in the Go-kart park new what they were, but as a fellow novice/ass kicker I new.

Lissa caught my eye and I winked.

Then, I soon caught the eye of Eddie, whose eyes bulged and he did a double take.

I waved at him and he smiled. He walked over to me and smiled.

"I new you'd come." he laughed. I nodded.

"Hey, were making a bet. Who ever wins gets a kiss. Adrian was opposed to it since you weren't here, but you are now." he grinned. I smiled.

"I'm in, but you can't tell Adrian, or Dimitri…or any other of the Guardian's I'm here." I tell him. He grins and rolls his eyes.

"Da." he said and I laughed.

"Its really important Dimitri doesn't find out that I'm here too. So make sure if I screw up, everyone's distracted." I told Eddie, he nodded.

"What should I do to distract them?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, pants Adrian I guess, that will set them off track…and scar them for the rest of their lives." I said smiling. Eddie laughed, then nodded a goodbye to me and I got into my go kart.

Riding around the track a few times, I got the hang of the steering. Hey, who said I wasn't a good driver? Oh right…everyone. I had an issue with staying within 50 miles of the speed limit.

Soon I saw my group pull out onto the track, and I quickly caught up. I was side by side with Adrian and he looked at me, doing a double take. He grinned.

"Little Dhampir, I know you any ware." he smiled. My mouth popped open.

"What did you just call me?! I am so like going to get my boyfriend to beat up your ass!" I squealed like a brain dead girl and speed off, leaving him frowning in confusion.

He won't be frowning when I beat his ass.

Suddenly I saw the group of Guardian's looking around the race track.

Shit!

I ducked around the bend, pulling over my car and stepping out. I tried walking a little differently, less swing in my hips and knew they wouldn't give me a second glance with the blonde wig. Well maybe they would…they knew my style of tricks.

I cursed over and over in my head, someone had found Stan in my little…prank to keep him busy.

I had set up the closet so when he walked in and looked for me, it locked behind him. Guess the janitor really likes that closet, cause he must have found him.

I saw Dimitri walk by and I grabbed a random guys face and started kissing him. He didn't mind.

I heard Dimitri sigh and keep walking. Haha!

Success!

I pulled back, winked at the guy, who now had my pink lip stick all over his face got up off the picnic table leaving him and his giant smirk.

I saw Dimitri walking a few yards away from me and I turned the other way and smirked.

Then my phone rang.

My eyes widened as I saw 'Comrade' pop up on the collar id.

I wiped around and so did Dimitri. He was staring at me, then his eyes widened.

I grinned, chuckling awkwardly.

"Well I'm just going to-" I spun around and started sprinting, quickly ducking around the corner, before any of the guardians saw Dimitri and I.

I grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" he hissed. I leaned against his chest.

"Please, please Dimitri, don't tell!" I begged like a 3 year old.

He glared down at me, I gave him my best innocent look…and what do you know, he was starting to crack.

"But I can't just lie, its part of my sworn Guardian duty to-" I cut him off, leaning against him.

"I know Dimitri, I just want you to give me…5 minutes. I need to win this race." I said. He sighed.

"3 minutes and if you win, that kiss is mine." he growled in my ear. I jumped up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Dimitri." I said hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me, pressing me to him. He chuckled then set me down.

"2 minutes and 58 seconds." he said to me, I smiled and took off.

I spotted Eddie across the way and nodded at him, he grinned then got in his car. Followed by Christian, Mia, Lissa and Adrian.

I grinned and got in my own car, pulling up next to them.

"Hey, you wanna race with us?" Eddie asked me. I grinned.

"Sure." I said dumbly. I saw Adrian eyeing me, I winked at him, and then we took off.

It was only one lap around the track, and I was way out in front. I dodged people in their cars, many of them yelling at me angrily.

We were almost to the finish line and some girl cut Eddie off, and now it was just Adrian and I.

We were almost there and Adrian was a hair ahead of me, he looked at me and I grinned, flipping him off and sped across the finish line.

"I new it!" he yelled crossing right after me.

I jumped out of the car, wiping my helmet off. I grinned at him, then dashed out of the park. I flat out sprinted once I was out of human eye sight to the nearest busy road, were I grabbed a taxi and told him to step on it.

I grinned all the way back to the Academy, using my secret entrance to scale the wall. There were guardian's every were, I had tossed the blonde wig and wiped off the pink lip stick. I sat up against a tree, and pretended to be asleep as I heard a Guardian approaching.

"I found her!" he yelled and I heard 3 other sets of steps.

"Looks like she fell asleep." one said.

I opened my eyes sleepily.

"What the hell…?" I asked looking around confused and getting up.

"Miss Hathaway! What do you think you were doing?!" Kirova came up to our little group as we started going more towards the school.

"I'm sorry, I was so bored, I took a little walk…then fell asleep." I said. She eyed me.

"Are you sure you didn't sneak out to go Go-Kart racing?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Please, even I wouldn't have been able to pull that off." I rolled my eyes, chuckling inside.

She glared.

"Then why did you lock Guardian Alto in a closet?" she sneered. I tried to look confused.

"I didn't lock him in a closet!" I protested. She glared and grumbled something.

She had absolutely no proof I had locked him in that closet, or left campus. She sighed.

"You have a weeks detention and half an hour added to your training sessions every day. Now get back to your room before the students get back." she glared and I smiled sweetly.

"Okay." I said then walked back to my room, grinning the whole time.

-----------------

It was about 4:30 when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Adrian, leaning against the door frame.

"You look great as a blonde Rose." he smirked. I smiled.

"In case you didn't get the message earlier," I smiled sweetly and flipped him off again, slamming the door in his face. I laughed as I heard his chuckle on the other side of the door.

"See you at dinner my Little Dhampir." he said. I laughed.

"See you at dinner my pain in the ass." I replied. I heard him walk down the hall and then walk back. I saw his shadow out side the door and yanked it open.

"I thought I told you to-" but I was cut off with the force of someone's lips crashing down on mine and yanking us into my room, closing the door behind us. We fell back onto my bed and I opened my eyes grinning.

"Couldn't wait for that hu Comrade?" I chuckled. He swept his finger across my forehead, brushing some hair out of my face and kissed me again. I cuddled into him and he froze.

"What, what is it?" I asked. He looked at me and pointed to a corner of my room.

"Were did you get that?" he asked. I looked over and saw him pointing to my new, shiny 80 in flat screen TV.

"Oh that? Adrian's credit card." I grinned.

"Shh, don't tell, he doesn't know yet." I winked and he smiled down at me.

**Hope you liked this chapter! keep bringing in those ideas, and the reviews! **


	12. Scavenger Hunt

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews and ideas! I'm so happy that your all not mad at me for not updating as much, so thanks again! Short DPOV in this chapter too. Im soooo srry I haven't updated in a while, I had 3 major tests, and of course the holidays, which I couldn't use the computer during =( so thanks for bearing with me!**

**This chapter idea was from:**

readsalot8

**So thank you soo much, please, if you have any ideas for games tell me in a review or PM me, you'll get the game idea credit (see above)!!!**

Scavenger Hunt

I stepped out of that awful detention room for the last time, breathing a sigh of relief. My sentence of no fun and being stuck in detention for a week was over. I felt like a new woman.

Not really. I still wanted to kick Stan, Jessie, and Kirvoas's asses, make out with Dimitri, get into some shit…you know. The usual.

"She's free! Everyone scatter!" I heard Eddie yell across the way as I stood outside the school building. He looked at me teasingly and I grinned.

"Your first on my hit list Eddie!" I called back mockingly. I walked over to him and the group, all except Dimitri who was on duty right now…which reminds me…

"Hey, I'm going to go find Dimitri." I told them and started heading the other way.

I walked around the school and saw him walking in his section. I was going to sneak up on him, but when you sneak up on a guardian, fully trained, with experience and on guard…it doesn't end well for you.

"Hey Comrade." I said walking over to him, he turned and nodded, smiling a little at me.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hathaway." he said politely. That meant someone was close.

Damn.

Some other guardian who I had seen came from around the corner and nodded to me then turned to Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov, our shift has ended and Alberta and Artove are here, so we are both free to leave." he informed Dimitri, who nodded and then looked back at me when the guardian was out of sight.

I cocked my head as I saw lust and teasing in his eyes. Before I could even move, he had scooped me up and my head was on his chest as he carried me bridal style.

I giggled and snuggled into him, he kissed the top of my head and walked a little ways till we were in font of our cabin. He suck down leaning against a big tree and cradled me on his lap.

"Why so giddy Belikov?" I said in a teasing tone. He shrugged and buried his face in my neck.

"I'm so _giddy _because I have the most beautiful and kick ass woman on my lap and her soul forever in my heart." he said. I would have cried, but being me, I did not.

I smiled at him and brushed his cheek. I giggled and he cracked an award winning Dimitri smile.

"Aren't we cheesy?" I teased and snuggled into him. He hugged me close and then stood up, I stubbornly wrapped my legs around his waist and he let his hands fall from around my waist, so I was just hanging onto him. It must have looked funny because he chuckled, and carefully set me down.

"I need to go Rose, but I'll see you later." he winked and turned around. I stifled a laugh.

"Or soon." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I love you." I covered. He smiled at me and told me he loved me back. Speaking of backs, during his little 'cheesy moment' Mr. Wise Guy had stuck a sign on my back that said:

Adrian's new Bride

Now, guess who just walked away with the sign on their back? Not me…

* * *

DPOV

I walked back to my room, thinking of Rose the entire way. Man she'd be pissed off at me, who said I can't prank?

I heard chuckling from some of the students and they wouldn't make eye contact with me. I new something was up. I snuck into the trees and pulled a sign from my back.

Adrian's new Bride

I new it! That's why she was acting all…smartass. I have to get her back.

Whoa, slow down their Belikov, you know this girl. She could crush you…am I sure I want to get into this? I thought a moment.

Yea, yea I did.

* * *

RPOV

"I can not believe you did that." I heard a smooth voice in my ear. I was currently sitting in the café with the group when I heard Dimitri's voice in my ear.

"I don't have a clue what your talking about Adrian's New Bride." I whispered back giggling. He sort of growled in my ear and it was really sexy…

"I'm sure I can come up with something better than that." he whispered again. I leaned into his shoulders, he was leaning down to whisper to me.

"You sure you want to get into this with me Comrade? You'll regret it." I said seductively. He shivered.

"I'm very sure." his hot breath was in my ear, and I'm pretty sure it became a competition to seduce each other in the café…which would not have ended well for any of us…

"Then let the games begin." I breathed, and then jumped as I heard a voice.

"Please students, listen up." it was Kirova at the front of the café and I breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't caught Dimitri and I.

Dimitri swiftly sat in the seat next to me, putting his hand on my knee.

"As part of releasing stress for finals next week, we have decided that tomorrow, since its Saturday, we will be having a campus wide scavenger hunt. Who ever wins gets 20 extra credit points in their lowest class. But, there are rules." she said looking straight at me. I just smirked.

"There will be no items in the girls and boys dorms, as you know they are _not _co-ed after curfew, and will not be co-ed during the game. No cheating, that means taking down other players." she directed that one to me also. I rolled my eyes.

"An all other campus rules apply also. The scavenger hut starts at 6 in the morning and ends at 12 pm. You will be picking Dhampir and Moroi pairs if your participating, to prepare our Dhampir's for graduation, there will also be 'Strigoi' lurking at every corner." Kirova said.

I looked at Lissa, who smiled and nodded at me. I put my hand on Dimitri's and looked him in the eye, grinning.

"I cant wait to kick your ass again." I winked at him, he chuckled.

"Just watch your back Roza." he breathed against my neck and then he was gone, already half way across the café by the time I was out of my trance.

"So, we making a bet?" I said coming back to reality. Eddie nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"Now were talking." he grinned.

"Who ever wins gets,"

"A kiss!" Adrian said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, who ever wins gets a kiss…but can you even play Adrian?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't need to be in this bet."

I'm confused…and believe me, that's a first.

* * *

It was 5:30 and I was getting dressed in a black tank top and gray yoga pants, I put my hair up and opened the door. Leaning against the opposite wall was Adrian, smoking a cigarette.

"You know, maybe I would kiss you if you wouldn't smoke." I said grabbing the cigarette, and stomping it out. I put it in the trash and he smirked at me.

"So, you'd kiss me if I stopped smoking?" he raised his eye brows. I smirked.

"Probably not, but your going to get me in trouble. The dorms are not co-ed." I said mocking Kirova. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. I picked it off carefully and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Why don't you take your vodka and your hand and go have some fun." I told him and walked faster down the hall.

He quickly caught up with me, and smirked.

"What ever Little Dhampir." he said holding up his hands and walking back words.

"Don't trip down the stairs ass wipe!" I called he chuckled and turned around.

He fell on his face as he tried started walking. I sauntered up to him and whispered down in his ear. I had tied his shoe laces together. He he.

"I told you not to trip." I smirked and walked down the stairs.

Dumb Ass.

* * *

"Alright Liss, what's first on the list?" I asked as we stood in the center of the court yard. I scanned out surroundings standing close to Lissa incase a 'strigoi' popped out of no ware. I was really hoping Stan would try and attack Liss and I.

I hadn't given him a broken nose lately…and I really wanted to.

"Umm, we have to find the dummy that looks like a carrot." she said confused. My eye brows wrinkled.

"What the hell-WAIT!" I screamed and grabbed Lissa's arm and yanked her to the gym. Making sure there were no 'strigoi' we ran to the supply closet and I rummaged threw the box of dummies, which had many holes in their hearts…thanks to me.

"Gotcha!" I yelled in victory as I pulled the red haired dummy from the box.

I remembered this particular dummy, I had picked it out because it reminded me of my Mother.

I know, I'm a jerk.

"Okay now," Lissa was cut off by me grabbing her and pushing her behind me, I saw Alberta and another Guardian standing in the door way, they were pretending to be 'strigoi.'

This will be just like sparing with Dimitri only a few weeks ago. I suddenly remembered what Dimitri said and kicked away a box that was leaning against the wall. Behind it was an emergency stake and I broke the glass and had my stake in my right hand, and the 'emergency' one in my left.

I grinned at Alberta and the other guardian, who's face showed shock. Alberta's didn't though, she new me.

Suddenly Alberta charged, while the other one waited till an opening to get to Lissa. As Alberta was running towards me, I jumped up and grabbed a pipe on the ceiling, and Alberta flew right under me.

She was headed towards Lissa, but I had twisted around, locking my legs around her neck.

I swung her back into the other guardian, who didn't expect it and flipped backward landing once again in front of Lissa.

Now it was my turn.

I ran at the other guardian, and faked his right, running under his left arm, sweeping out his feet and 'killing him.' Mean while Alberta was running at Lissa, now normally I would have thrown the stake and hit her in the back, running and pushing it into her heart…but I couldn't do that now.

So I took the nearest object, which happened to be a chair and whipped it at her feet, it hit her and she stumbled, giving me time to grab her neck. I was about to 'kill her' but she grabbed my arm and flipped me over. I landed almost on my behind, but elbowed her, grabbing her arm and 'killed' her.

I saw her smiled at me, and I helped her up.

"Nice move Rose." she smiled. I grinned.

"I have my moments."

* * *

"Okay, we have 3 more things to get!" Lissa said excitedly. I smiled, we were in first, and had found 7 out of 10 things.

"Alright what's the next-" I was cut off by a low chuckle and a dumb ass coming out from behind a tree. Adrian.

He smiled at me and held out a paper.

I looked at him cautiously, and took the paper. It had the Queens royal stamp on in.

"What's this Adrian?" I asked. He just grinned at me.

"Open it and read, my bride." I tore open the letter and saw what was, in shorter terms, a paper telling me I had to marry Adrian…from the Queen.

"What the _FUCK _is this?!" I yelled getting in his face, he just laughed and put his hands on my hips, spinning me in the air.

"Were getting married little Dhampir!" he sang happily. I grew stiff in his arms.

"Adrian, I swear to god I will hit you so hard if you do not put me down, rules or no rules." my lips were tight and I was freaking out.

"Isn't this exciting?! My Aunt found out you have enough genes to carry on the Ivashkovs-"

"I will kick you, and you will not be able to reproduce, _ever._ I am not marrying you, or will I…ugh!" I threw my hands up and started moving away from him, he grabbed my hand.

"But Little Dhampir-" he was cut off by Dimitri running out of the bushes and tackling him, foot ball style. **(AN. I'm talking about U.S. foot ball btw) ** I jumped back.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and crouched in front of Lissa protectively. Then my eyes widened.

Dimitri was socking Adrian in the face! I mean, Holy shit! My hot Dhampir was beating up a royal Moroi!

"Dimitri stop! They'll fire…and kill you!" I screamed. He just kept hitting Adrian and I saw blood on his hands and Adrian's face.

Then…I heard laughing. I was horrified; Dimitri was…beating up a Royal Moroi…and laughing?!

Then I noticed Adrian was laughing too. Am I missing something?

Dimitri stood up, helping Adrian, who's face was covered in blood, off the ground. They were both still chuckling and I was still as confused as ever.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. They looked at me and started laughing again, then Adrian held up something. It was a tube of fake blood. My mouth popped open and my eyes widened.

I heard Lissa laughing behind me. I turned to her and she was trying to cover her mouth.

"They just pulled the best prank on the ultimate prankster!" she laughed, her face flushing.

I looked back and forth from Dimitri and Adrian to Lissa.

"So who's was the best? You marrying me, or Dimitri kicking the shit out of me?" Adrian asked trying to stop laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you-" but they cut me off, again.

"Who's was it?!" they both yelled. My eyes widened.

"Well, I guess Dimitri's-" Dimitri jumped up yelling 'yes!' and Adrian cursed.

"I win!" Dimitri said, scooping me up and crashing his lips to mine. I was about to protest, but daaaaaamn, was he a great kisser.

He pulled back for breath and grinned at me. Then I realized what was going on.

"You bet…on a kiss from me, behind my back?!" I said, jumping out of Dimitri's arms. He looked down sheepishly.

"Yup." Adrian said matter of fact. I sighed, then gave them a sickly sweet smile

"That's okay, cause I put nude magazines and posters in your room and told Kirova," I said pointing to Adrian.

"And I switched your clothes with Albertas." I told Dimitri, spinning around and walking off to my room.

"Oh by the way, can I have your gold card Adrian? I maxed out the other one. Who new Jacuzzis were so expensive?" I yelled over my shoulder. They both had their mouth's open, and their eyes were wide.

Of course all of that was a lie…except the credit card thing…he'll never know.

**Okay, I know it took a long time, but I hope u liked! Pleeeease review! **


	13. Cruise part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews! srry for not updating, I tried to get this chapter up quicker! the VA crew needed to do a little more damage out side of the academy ;) soooo hope u like this chapter! part one of…a few parts! **

The Cruise

I was really pissed at Adrian and Dimitri for making Lissa and I lose. But, their reaction to my prank made it all better! Adrian turned pale and sprinted to Kirova's, bursting threw her door and telling her the nude magazines were planted by a student.

She gave him a weird look and took away all his booze.

Again.

I laughed.

Dimitri, well he didn't believe me at all, but I was prepared so I asked Alberta a little favor.

So, while we were standing there laughing about Adrian, she came up, slapped Dimitri across his face and threw a pair of his boxers at him. I grinned. He he.

He was kind of freaked out.

And know I was currently lying in my room, throwing a tennis ball up and down. Lissa burst into my room and started jumping up and down on my bed, making me roll off. I caught my self and stood up.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" I teased. She laughed and jumped off the bed.

"Cause, for Christian's Birthday we're going on a cruise!" she almost screamed. I tried to calm her.

"That's great; bring me back some sand or something…" I said. She gave me that, 'why are you so stupid?' look and laughed.

"Silly Rose! He's taking all of us!" my eyes widened and I jumped up and screamed with her.

"Wait, why is he taking…_me?_" I asked. She turned pink.

"Well…I had to persuade him a little…" I put up a hand to stop her.

"Okay, enough said." she rolled her eyes and then smiled wider.

"Dimitri's coming too." she said. I grinned.

"But so is Adrian." she said, I frowned.

"Will they kick me off the boat if I push someone over board?" I asked. She nodded.

"Tie someone up?" she nodded again.

"Damn."

* * *

"Rose, will you bring that bikini, you know that barley covers-" I kicked Adrian under the table and he mumbled an 'ouch.'

I just rolled my eyes and giggled as Dimitri came over glaring at Adrian.

"You know Lissa, I think I need a new bikini. I mean my other one is way to…grandma-ish. I need something that's lower cut and blood red-" I grinned as I saw both Dimitri and Adrian's eyes pop. Lissa laughed.

"So anyway, what do you want for your birthday fire ball? I already know what Lissa's getting you." Lissa turned pink, Christian rolled his eyes, Adrian and Eddie just laughed.

"Rose there is nothing more than for you to be a normal person on my birthday." Christian said. I grinned.

"Normal? You can't think of anything better than that? I'm afraid I just can't do that Fire boy." I told him.

"Come on Rose! We have to pack!" Lissa said dragging me from the lunch room. We leave in about 32 hours.

* * *

We were currently getting off our private jet, compliments of the Queen for Christian's birthday, and I had my big black sunglasses on the top of my head, while I gazed out at Pacific. I smelled the salt air and smiled, as Adrian came up behind me.

"Isn't it beautiful Little Dhampir?" he sighed. I laughed and turned around. Oh it will be.

"Come on guys. Who am I bunking with?" I asked. Adrian looked around at the group and raised his hand. I rolled my eyes and Lissa stepped forward.

"Me of course." she said. My eye brows raised.

"Really. I thought it was Christian's birthday." I pointed out. She blushed.

I shrugged.

"Works for me." I said. We got a ride to the port where we were getting on the boat from. I saw the giant white boat with the 10 stories, all four pools, seven restaurants, gifts shops galore, and hundreds of other things of it.

We checked in and then got on the yacht and found our rooms. We had rented a whole hall way, 12 rooms, so there would always be two Guardians's patrolling it at night. Adrian got one room, Lissa, Mia and I got one, Eddie and Christian got one and Alberta got one, and then the other Guardian's like Dimitri all had two people per room.

I was kind of disappointed we wouldn't be sharing.

* * *

"So, how do you think Dimitri will like this little number?" I asked Lissa holding up a red bikini.

Lissa laughed.

"I think the whole male population will like that bikini Rose." she said as we sorted threw our suit cases, I laughed and went into the bathroom. I put the bikini on, and then a pair of tiny black boy toy shorts. I came out, pulling my hair in a high pony tail and stepped into my black flip flops. I grinned at Lissa to see her putting one of those see threw skirts on over her pink and orange floral bathing suit.

"It's a cruise Liss, live a little. And it is Christian's birthday." I teased. She laughed, and we stepped out side our room. I saw our group starting to form. They all turned around and Eddie and…a few of the male Guardian's, mouths dropped. I grinned and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't you all know its rude to stare." I smirked. I heard throat clearing from a few people, I pulled Lissa's arm.

"I wanna go swimming!" I said. Our group followed me to the pool. I pulled my sun glasses on and I heard a cat whistle. I saw a group of teenage guys, whom I promptly flipped off, and laughed at their shocked faces. I grinned as I saw Dimitri, and I sauntered over to him.

"Hey Comrade, where's the Bathing suit I got you." I said and he turned around, his eyes popping out of his head. I smirked and ran my finger down his chest.

"I'm going to the pool, maybe you'd want to…join me?" I teased. He gulped and I grinned.

"Hmm, maybe later." I winked and sauntered off to the pool, then smiled as I saw a dripping wet Adrian, with a hot pink Speedo with 'sexy' written on the back. He looked waaaay pissed.

Sucker.

"Rose, what did you do with my clothes?" he hissed at me. I glanced around, some people were disgusted and shocked. I smiled. While he was in the shower, I had snuck into his room and stolen all of his clothes, and towels, only leaving him the 'sexy' Speedo to wear.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about…sexy. But if you were going to streak, you could have waited till there were no innocent eyes around." I said looking away from him. He huffed.

"Well, if I had known you'd wanted to get me out of my pants so bad, you could have asked." he grinned. I smiled, then turned and started walking to the pool again.

"By the way, your clothes are in room 204!" I called.

I didn't have to turn around to see him sprinting off towards the room.

Sucker. Wow…déjà vu.

* * *

APOV

Damn it! I new pulling a prank on Rose would get me…nearly killed! Okay, not killed but, horribly humiliated.

I walked threw the hall ways of the ship, passing doors 196, 197, 198, 199, 200, 201, 202, 203, and finally 204. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door, hearing giggling I nearly bolted. But it was too late, the door swung open to reveal two girls in pink and blue bikini's…holding lotion.

"Oh! Are you the masseuse? I didn't expect…well." she spoke looking down at the pink Speedo. I shivered. God I hated my stupidity right now. And my hairy legs. Not that I'd shave them or anything…

"Can I have my clothes back?" I said. The other girl giggled and smirked.

"I'd give you some clothes…but we don't have your clothes. But please, for the love of God, cover yourself." she said and slammed the door in my face.

"Well that could have gone better." I said aloud. Just then I saw Rose leaning against the wall, a smirk on her perfect lips.

"Enjoying the view Little Dhampir?" I asked. She just smiled and held up a pair of pants.

Sweet Jesus!

I lunged to grab them but she hopped back quickly and chuckled.

"Why would you want these 'sexy?' Don't want to get more doors slammed in your face?" she grinned evilly and then started sprinting down the hall way. I was a fast runner, so I quickly shot after her. She went around another corner and I skidded and ran after her.

What I did not expect was to be blinded by a camera flash. I jumped back surprised and then, still blinded, felt fabric hit my face. I blinked and looked at the thing in my hands. It was the pants.

I looked up and there was Rose, smiling with a camera.

"Love the look Adrian." she winked, blowing a kiss at me and then jogged off.

Damn.

* * *

Lunch RPOV

"I seriously love this picture Adrian." Eddie said smirking at Adrian, who was currently rolling his eyes. He was still bribing me to get the picture back. I must say, a lake house all to my self with flat screen TV, beach front, 4 bedroom…was pretty tempting.

"I say we make a bet to spice things up on this boat ride." I cut in. Eddie smiled, and so did Christian.

"I'm in." I heard everyone say. I thought.

"So, what should we do?" I asked. Just then Dimitri came over, his hand brushing my back.

"I think, you should all sign up for a group. Something you hate. And who ever lasts the longest wins-"

"A kiss!" Adrian shouted. Dimitri glared.

"The usual." I muttered.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Lissa said. Mia groaned.

"That means I'll have to like…do a sport or something." I chuckled.

"Alright, so who's doing what group?"

---Many Frustrated Groans and threats from Rose Later---

"Okay, so Rose is doing synchronized swimming, Christian is doing shuffle board, Adrian, bingo, Mia, basketball, Eddie, tap dancing class, and Me running right?" Lissa asked writing everything down. Everyone nodded.

"I say we all go watch Rose. She'd most likely beat some one up. Oh and She'll be wearing that delicious bikini." Adrian said winking at me. I slapped the back of his head. He rubbed it and sighed.

"Well, all I know is tomorrow is going to be a very interesting Day." I said, getting up from the table.

* * *

Day 2 of the Cruise (Lunch Time)

We were all sitting by the pool, waiting for Eddie to come out of his first Tap dancing class. Suddenly, we saw him.

He was giving someone the finger, and then he turned around and threw the tap shoes off the side of the boat.

He stalked over to us, and I had to put a hand to my mouth to stop the laughing.

"That didn't last long." Christian smiled. I was turning redder and redder by the minute.

"Uh guys…what's wrong with Rose?" Adrian said pointing to me. They all turned to look at me, Eddie glared.

"Don't you dare-" he was cut of by me, laughing.

"LOSER!"I yelled and then jumped up as he came running at me angrily. I waved and jumped into the pool. It was 10 feet deep and I was just treading, daring Eddie to jump in. He glared and grumbled something. I just smiled.

I realized I had jumped in with my little shorts still on, so I took them off, still in the water and was now only in my bikini. They were soaked and I balled them up.

I turned to look for Dimitri, spotting him looking the other way. Perfect.

I tossed the shorts and they hit the back of his head with a 'splat'

He turned around sharply, catching the shorts as they were falling to the ground. He looked around until he saw me, grinning.

He glared a little. I winked and motioned to him with my finger to come closer. I swam to the edge of the pool and Dimitri met me, crouching down.

I looked up at him threw my eye lashes.

"What do you say to a little mid night swim tonight Guardian Belikov. You, me and a whole lot less clothes." I smiled as he shivered. Then I pushed off the wall, a little away from him.

"Oops, forgot, your on duty. No fun for you, maybe I'll see what Adrian's doing." I winked and swam to the other side of the pool to meet the group, I pulled my self out of the water and Lissa threw me a towel.

"What did you do to him? He looks like he just lost his puppy." Lissa said. I just grinned.

"I don't know, but its time for my first swimming thing. Sit back and hold me if I try and break someone's nose." I said. They chuckled and I walked over to the swim coach, who had a clip board and a towel. He was also holding a one piece pink bathing suit and a swim cap.

"And you are…" he asked.

"Rose." I said. He nodded, checking off my name, he handed me a bathing suite, and a pink swim cap.

"Alright, change into this and this and then come back for warm ups." he said. I just looked at the things in his hand, and then put my hands on my hips, giving him one of my 'I'll break your face' looks.

"First of all, I do not, wear pink." I swear to God, he almost shit him self.

**Okay, this is only one part of…either 2 or 3 parts, so I hoped u like it! plzzz Review!! **


	14. Cruise part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope u liked the last chapter, I promise there will be many more pranks and laughs! Plzz review! **

**I can not believe I forgot! This chapter…well game…was helped developed by carolovee5 so check out her profile! **

The Cruise Part 2

"Um, well its m-m-mandatory for out shows," the swim coach babbled at me like a fish. I just kept my icy glare.

"I have an issue with rules…and pink. I have a big issue with pink." I spoke slowly. He took a few steps back.

"And you know what? I think swimming in formation with horrible pink swim caps and matching bathing suits is dumb! So maybe you should wear them!" I yelled in his face, then turned on my heal and walked back to the group.

Who was currently laughing their asses off.

Dammit, I lost.

Christian was clutching his stomach, while Lissa was being supported by a chair. Eddie was on the ground, and everyone else…was just looking at me and laughing.

So I did what any other person would do.

I pushed, the favorite nephew of the Queen, and my personal royal pain in the ass, into the pool.

Adrian landed with a splash and I just smirked down at him as he came back up to the surface, a surprised look on his face.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled and held out his hand to get Adrian. Now, what person would pass up an opportunity like this?

So, I grabbed his arm and jumped into the water, and as you can imagine, a very pissed off Russian fell in after me. He he.

I rose to the surface and was met by the glaring face of Dimitri. I smiled.

"What's the matter Comrade? Don't like the water?" I grinned and swam circles around him, meanwhile Alberta was yelling to me about something, and Adrian swam over to me.

"This gives me an idea. Wet t-shirt contest!" he said cheerfully.

I splashed him.

* * *

After I got yelled at for about an hour by Alberta and a very yummy and…wet Russian (wink, wink) we finally headed off to different places. Christian had a shuffle board game and Adrian had bingo.

I laughed as the old lady's pinched his cheek. I sauntered up to them and linked my arm with his.

Believe me when I say his eyes popped.

"Hey baby, have fun at bingo. I'll be waiting." I purred. I winked and trailed my hand down his chest, leaving him with his jaw hanging open.

It was easy for Adrian to have a dumb look on his face; it just came naturally to him.

I walked over to where Dimitri was currently on post, looking steamy as ever in his guardian clothes.

I smiled as he glanced over at me. He nodded.

"Rose." he said. I looked around, making sure it was clear, and then turned back to him seductively trailing my hand down his chest.

"Do you think you can forgive me for getting you wet?" I smiled. He cleared his throat and squirmed under my touch.

I got closer to him.

"I mean you were soaked-" he cut me off by suddenly pulling me into the shadows and pressing me to a wall. I just grinned at him as he got an inch away from my face. His ragged breathing washed over my skin and I inhaled leaning toward him.

"I would suggest we talk about this some other time Roza. But I do forgive you." he said. I opened my eyes and trailed kisses on his jaw. He let go of my arms and I flipped, so he was against the wall. I breathed into his neck.

"We will finish this conversation some other time Comrade." I winked and sauntered off to go get some food.

------------

Day 3

------------

I woke up to Lissa grumbling about something, and when I opened my eyes I saw her in her jogging sneakers and running clothes. I giggled as she mumbled something about 'stupid bets.'

She spun around and sighed.

"You can stop making fun of me. At least I'm still in the game." she said, I just laughed.

"I'm coming with you silly." I said and hopped out of bed, getting in my clothes as well. It was 6:30 AM human time and the sun was just coming up. Lissa's jogging group started at 6:45.

"Come on lets go." I said tossing her water. She caught it and we headed out, meeting the group. There were 6 guys and two other girls; everyone was stretching as we approached. A man who was the jogging coach asked us if we were running. Lissa nodded.

I looked over and saw a few of the guys staring at me. I smiled and winked at them.

"Come on everyone!" the jogging guy said and we followed as he started running along the jogging track. Lissa kept up with me, barely, as we jogged along.

"Hey, I'm Allen." a guy said jogging up next to me. I barely blinked.

"Hi, I'm not interested." I said and I jogged a head.

20 minutes later, I was still as energized as I had started. Lissa was grunting and telling me how stupid my ideas were. I just smiled and told her she could quit.

We jogged back to the beginning of the track and Lissa sat on the ground, and I smiled.

"Ready to quit yet?" she glared.

"Nope."

----------

Lunch

----------

"I hate sports! This was a stupid bet!" Mia said throwing her basketball at Eddie. He caught it and we all smiled.

"So you've quit then?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Da! Now shut up and wipe the smirks off all your faces! I'm going to the fricken spa!" she stormed off and we all laughed. Now it was only Lissa, Christian and Adrian left in the bet.

"So how was bingo _sexy_?" I teased Adrian. "Did you keep your little Speedo by the way?" I grinned. He smiled.

"I would always keep a gift from your Rose. And bingo was excellent, thank you for asking." he said.

"What about shuffle board Christian?" Eddie asked. Christian huffed.

"Those damn old people cant get any slower! I mean this one guy was like-"

"Don't be dissin the old people!" Adrian cried. I laughed.

"Yea Christian don't be hatin." Christian just grumbled.

"Well, Rose made my jogging a living hell thank you for asking. She taunted me! I think its cheating." Lissa interjected. I smiled.

"Lissa, some one had to be a fast runner in this group."

"Now, what can we do today?" I asked the group.

"Anything that won't get you into trouble Rose." I heard Dimitri say from behind me. I smirked.

"Like pushing you in a pool?" I asked him. Eddie coughed to hide a laugh.

"Yes, exactly like pushing me into a pool." Dimitri said. And then so low only I could here: "And I will get you back for that." he said. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"What ever you say. Adrian's Bride."

-----------------

"Rose, I am totally buying this for you!" Lissa said holding up a shirt. I shrugged.

"Its okay…"

"Well, if you don't like anything, how am I supposed to buy you anything?!" Lissa huffed. I laughed.

"Why are you always buying me things Liss? You never let me buy you anything for you." I pointed out. She sighed.

"Come on Rose! Just one thing!" she pleaded. I smiled evilly.

"Well, I do need some supplies for a little…pay back."

-----------

Later that night

-----------

I looked around our room, Lissa and Mia were both sleeping and I was pretty bored. It was after curfew so I "couldn't" go anywhere on the boat.

Pfffft. Yea right. curfew? Screw that!

I got up and tip toed to our door, looking out before I new the coast was clear. I snuck around the corner and saw the door. But then I smelled Dimitri's after shave, close by. So I ducked, missing Dimitri's arm from snaking around me, and swept my foot out.

Guess he didn't expect me to know he was there, because I hit his feet and he went down. But I was quickly straddling his waist and had his arms pinned on the ground. I smiled down at him and he blinked up at me.

"Since I won that round, your going to let me go right?" I asked. He was silent for a minute, before he smiled.

"How did you know I was behind you?" he asked. I smiled.

"That's my little secret. But seriously I am so bored right now. How do you feel about that mid night swim?" I teased, standing up and pulling him up with me. I held onto his hand, and twined my fingers with his.

He rested his forehead against mine, I breathed in his clean scent that sent me over the edge.

"Mmm." Dimitri breathed. "I would love to go on that swim with you Roza, but I can't." he sighed. I frowned.

"That's not fair. We never get any alone time." I whined. He smiled a little, his hand brushing my cheek.

"I love you Roza." he kissed me and I moaned into his mouth. I pulled away.

"Well, since we cant go for a swim, the night is still young. I got damage to do." I turned to go but he grabbed my wrist.

"My shift did just end…" he trailed off. I grinned and grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth between us as we made our way out onto the deck.

He sat in a reclining pool chair and pulled me down on his lap, wrapping his arms around me and sighing into my hair. I smiled, god I loved my Rose moments.

"You know, I don't have any underwear on…" I said. Dimitri groaned.

"Rose!" he scolded.

---------

Morning

---------

This time I didn't join Lissa for jogging, much to her joy, because Dimitri and I had stayed up for hours talking. We hadn't done that in what felt like forever.

There was also the incident were he threatened to throw me into pool if I didn't stop...being me. ;)

I quickly fell back to sleep after Lissa left, and was…greeted by a smiling Adrian. We sat on the pool deck in the pool chairs. The sun was just coming up and no one was awake yet.

"Hello Little Dhampir! I was hoping to see you here!" he smiled at me. I laughed.

"You hoped you'd find me in my own dreams?" I asked. He grinned.

"I know you're in mine all the time." he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"So anyways, there's this very nice restaurant on the boat, and I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner. As friends of course, unless you wanted to be more than friends." Adrian wiggled his eye brows.

"You thought, I would say yes…to a date…with you?" I asked skeptically. He nodded. I sighed.

"Why must you pester me in my dreams!" I teased. He grinned.

Then I remembered that this was my dream, I could go anywhere and do anything. So I smirked at Adrian and crossed my arms.

"I'm thinking no." I told him. His smile didn't waver.

"Come on Little Dhampir! Please?" he asked. I shrugged then imagined him in the Speedo again, turning so I didn't have to see it. He shrieked and cursed.

"I warned you." I said and my eyes fluttered open, to reveal my hotel room. I looked over to Lissa's empty bed, and then the lump that was Mia. I sighed, and then smiled as I heard our door open and slam. A tired looking Lissa came in; she threw a water bottle at me.

"Today is Christian's birthday. I look like a mess. My hair is awful, I smell, I'm hungry, and I lost the bet." she huffed sitting on her bed. I jumped up.

"Oh shit!" I screamed. She looked up at me.

"Don't be so dramatic Rose, just because I finally dropped out,"

"No Liss! Your going to kill me!" I said pacing. She eyed me.

"What did you do Rose?" she asked in a warning tone. I bit my lip and mumbled.

"I…forgot Christian's present." I said quietly. She stood up.

"What was that Rose?" She said raising an eye brow. I looked down at the floor.

"I um-" and then I bolted out the door. Leaving a very pissed off Lissa in my wake.

Making a dramatic entrance had always been my thing, so when I crashed into Adrian knocking us both to the floor, it wasn't shocking.

I fell right on top of him and we landed with an 'umf'. I looked down at a smirking Adrian and frowned.

"This is so not happening." I said. He grinned.

"I'm glad it is." I then heard screaming and running feet, heading right towards us. I jumped off Adrian, who hopped up after me. I hid behind him, blocking Lissa from me.

Adrian put his hands up to Lissa as if to say 'please don't hurt me' although I'm sure he was confused why I was hiding behind him. But he had yet to see a pissed of Lissa and how brutal she could be.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I pleaded as I positioned Adrian so he blocked me more from Lissa.

"Rose!" she yelled, trying to grab me. Suddenly Dimitri came around the corner.

"What is-" he was cut off by me jumping into his arms yelling.

"She's going to murder me and then bring me back to life and murder me again!" I screamed. He looked down at me, obviously confused as to why I was hiding, from an untrained Moroi.

I clutched to him, his hands tightened around me before he put me down, I would have thought it was sweet, but I was currently going to die a death of Lissa.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Dimitri asked. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Lissa fumed at me.

She lunged and I dodged, and pinned her, straddling her waist and holding her arms on the ground so she couldn't claw my eyes out.

"Don't you dare laugh Rosemarie Hathaway! She forgot-" she cut off when Christian's door opened; he held a camera and snapped a photo of me on top of Lissa.

He grinned.

"Happy Birthday to me."

**Okay, I know you all hate me for leaving such a cliff hanger, but please review! **


	15. Cruise part 3

**Sooooo sorry I kept u waiting! I know, im bad at updating, but iv been really busy! so here it is! the final part…of this cruise! this will be a shorter chapter because it was either make 3 sections, the last shorter, or the 2****nd**** section really long, so don't be too surprised, its only about 5 pages.**

The cruise part 3

I looked at Christian and the camera, and then back to the…compromising position I was in. A growl bubbled in my throat and I leaped off Lissa towards Christian, but being the bad ass Dimitri is he saw it coming and intercepted me.

He grabbed me around the waist, whispering something in my ear but I was too focused on getting that camera. Christian just stood there grinning, waving the camera around. So he was going for the attack on my head, he was taunting me psychologically.

Two can play at that game.

I stopped struggling in Dimitri's arms and just smiled eerily at Christian.

"Just watch your back birthday boy. Wouldn't want the candles of your cake to go up in flames." I kept the look on my face, watching his pale a little, earning me a little grin, as Dimitri tightened his grip, hauling me back to my room.

"Rose." he gave me that 'look' as he sat on the couch opposite of the seat I took on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea I know. 'You can not attack anyone, especially a royal Moroi.'" I said mocking his voice. He rolled his eyes and sighed standing up.

"Maybe you should stay inside today, chill out." he said. I smiled up at him, getting that mischievous look in my eye.

"You seriously don't know me Comrade." I stood up, circling around him to get to the door, running my finger along his shoulders.

"Don't underestimate me Comrade." I said, and left my room, grinning as I went.

* * *

I found my self in front of Adrian's door and took a deep breath. I knocked 3 times and waited. The door swung open and a very happy Adrian leaned against the door frame.

"Well, well, Rose Hathaway is finally knocking at my door. What can I do for you my Little Dhampir?" he asked. I looked around; making sure the coast was clear and trailed my fingers up Adrian's chest.

His eye brows scrunched in confusion. I gave him my man eating smile, stepping close to him, making him back up into his room. I kicked the door shut behind me, still batting my eye lashes.

I smiled and licked my lips.

"I was just wondering if I could ask a small favor." I purred. Adrian gulped.

I trailed my hand on his arm and he looked down at it, a sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Such a strong guy like you, could do a little girl like me a favor right?" I said again. He looked back up to my face and nodded quickly. I grinned, and stopped the flirtatious act. And yes, I was prepared to kick him were it hurts if he tried to touch me.

"Well…" I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Adrian as we approached Christian's Shuffle board game. He smiled and nodded at me.

"I can't believe your doing this." he said shaking his head again. I rolled my eyes.

"Well go before I change my mind!" I said. He winked at me and waltzed out to watch the game.

Yea, that's right. I asked Adrian to frustrate that hot head Christian, so he would lose the game, and when I say game I meant our bet.

Now I am fully aware that Adrian wins the kiss, but it's better than that little shit winning.

I watched as Adrian stood right in the front, and Christian stood up to take his turn. Right as Christian was about to push the shuffle board piece, Adrian coughed and said something to the lines of: 'Slut' I laughed as Christian's piece missed the mark by a lot, and he turned to glare at Adrian.

Adrian just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Then when it was another old mans turn Adrian struck up a conversation with the old man, making him forget the task at hand and talk with Adrian. I looked at Christian and grinned as I saw his foot tapping impatiently.

I saw him mouthing 'come on old man!' and laughed quietly as I watched.

Adrian finally let the man get back to the game and he glanced at me. I gave him thumbs up and he winked, which made me roll my eyes.

I then saw him mouth 'you know you want me' I frowned and mouthed back.

'Only in your dreams.' he grinned and winked again.

'My favorite place' I almost gagged, but I had to remember what I was trying to do. For the next 2 turns Adrian distracted the old men, striking up conversation until Christian lost it.

"God, cant you people go any slower?! What do I have to do, lose more?!" he shouted.

Soooooo, they kicked him out of the 'league' for bad sportsman ship…so basically…he didn't win! Ha-HA!

I jumped up pumping my fist in the air.

"Suck on that Christian!" I yelled at him as he grumbled over, followed by Adrian and Lissa. He glowered at me, and flipped me off. I just grinned.

"Your just mad cause you lost!" I taunted. He ignored me and kept walking.

"I just thought you might like to know, that camera of yours? Bottom of the pacific, incase you look for it later." I winked and sauntered off, closely followed by Adrian.

"I win the kiss Little Dhampir." he said as he matched my stride. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, I figured that out on my own. So what?" I said keeping my pace.

He grinned.

"It means that I'm choosing you to…win my kiss from." he said with a smile in his voice. I sighed.

"Can we wait till we tell everyone you won? I have some stuff to do." I told him, Adrian chuckled.

"I would wait for you forever Little Dhampir." he said clutching his heart. I grinned.

"Are you willing to test out that forever Adrian?" I asked. He just grinned.

"I don't know my sweet Rose. You smell awfully nice." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you at lunch ass hole." I waved him off and he stood there smirking at me.

"I love you to babe!" he called after me. I just gave him the finger not turning around and listened to his chuckles until I rounded the corner to go to my room for a pencil and a piece of paper.

* * *

It was now lunch time and we were all gathering at a table. I came in threw the door and saw our group, including Adrian sitting there grinning like he…well won a kiss from me.

Sigh's dramatically.

I plopped down in my chair and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, as you've probably already heard Adrian won the bet." I said. Adrian clapped and I visibly saw Dimitri stiffen a few feet away.

"That's only because she cheated!" Christian said. I sighed.

"Your just a hot head!" I accused. He grumbled because of the loss of his photo.

"But enjoy today, it's the last day." Lissa said sadly. I grinned.

"Oh I will."

* * *

8:00 PM Adrian's Room

"Little Dhampir, what I said the last time I won the kiss still stands. I'm not a bad guy, I wont force you to kiss Me." he said, I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

I smiled at Adrian, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Adrian. I will always love you, even if I'm not in love with you." I winked then punched his shoulder lightly.

"And I swear to god, I will hit you so hard you will not wake up for days if you ever tell anyone I said that." he just grinned at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Little Dhampir."

-----------

DPOV

I was on patrol with Alberta, we were just kind of pacing the hall ways and she nodded to me as she rounded the corner.

Rose had told me nothing had happened and I believed her. Adrian was okay, it didn't mean we were friends or anything.

All the sudden I saw a folded note on the ground, right in front of Rose's door.

It said _Comrade, _written on the front. I bent down to pick it up and something fell out of my coat pocket.

I didn't have anything in my pocket…

I looked down at it and realized it was a condom.

"What the hell?" I mumbled aloud, standing up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out hand full's of condoms.

"Belikov!" I heard Alberta's voice snap.

I looked at her, she was staring wide eyed at the condoms in my hand.

And I was right in front of Rose's door.

With a note.

"This had better not be what I think it is." she said and stormed off down the other hall again. My eyes were going to pop out of my head.

I looked down at the note in my hand again, opening it.

---

_Dear Condom Prince,_

HA-HA

_Love Rose_

_---_

Well shit.

**Hope u liked! need the ideas for the next chapter plzzz!!!!!!! **


	16. That's What She Said Contest

**Okay, I know you all hate me for not updating but I had a crazy two weeks between giant school tests and family visiting. I also really needed a great idea for this next chapter so thanks to Carolovee5 for helping me with ideas. **

**its now about a week after they have gotten back from the cruise.**

**I do not own THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID if it has a copy right. I don't know if it does, but its not mine!**

That's What She Said Contest

"I hate you so much right now Comrade." I puffed next to Dimitri. Ever since my little innocent prank, Dimitri has been getting me back by making me run extra laps.

13 extra laps. Every fricken practice.

"Stop complaining Rose, its for your own good." he said easily keeping up with me. I grinned.

"Oh and you would know my condom prince." I laughed and ran ahead to finish the last lap. I collapsed onto the grass and heard Dimitri sit next to me.

He chuckled and ran a finger down my arm, slipping his hand into mine. I smiled and looked up at him. He leaned down and his nose swept across my collar bone and I sucked in a breath.

"And for that my dear Roza, you can take 3 more laps." he grinned and hopped up as I groaned and stood up, glaring at him.

"You know, that was the better one on the list of pranks I could have pulled on you." I told him pointedly. His eye brows rose.

"I highly doubt that Roza." he said. I grinned.

"I don't know Comrade, you could have been floating in the middle of the pacific in a little yellow life raft right now." I said and started jogging.

"Well Miss Hathaway, so nice of you to join us." Stan said rudely as I walked into his class late. Dimitri was right behind me though and Stan straightened up.

"Miss Hathaway was training." Dimitri said with is guardian face on. I grinned at Stan and sat down.

"Yes Stan, I am so happy to be back. I just missed you so much, I mean why wouldn't I? There was no one to yell at me for sleeping in and being late for class, or stopping me in the hallway to yell about me being disrespectful when I was only trying to ask a simple question." I said smirking.

He huffed and I heard a 'Rose' warning from Dimitri. I smiled sweetly at Stan.

"Oh, but do continue." I put my feet on the table and grinned as Stan tried to ignore me.

After about 20 minutes of not listening to Stan drag on and on, a knock sounded at the door and a young guy stepped threw, handing a piece of paper to Stan. He sighed and turned to us.

"Rose someone would like to see you in the hallway." my eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who is it?" I said loud enough for who ever it was to hear me.

"Miss Hathaway." Stan said trying to get me to leave. I sighed and got up, going to the door. I stepped threw the door and there stood Adrian grinning from ear to ear. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want Ivashkov?" I asked. He only smirked and held out a pair of black under wear.

My black underwear?

"What the hell!" I said trying to grab them from him. I swear if Dimitri had been out here he would have killed this little shit.

"Why the hell do you have those?" I almost screamed, I tried jumping to grab them but Adrian just held them out of my reach.

"I was wondering the same thing Little Dhampir. I was kind of hoping you had left them in my room on purpose." he said flashing his eye brows. I sure as hell did not.

"I swear Adrian, if you don't give me back those I will knee you so hard you will not be able to walk for days." I growled. He handed them to me.

"Relax Little Dhampir, I had a feeling you hadn't put them…there." he said. My eyes narrowed.

"Where did you find these, and how did you know they were mine?" I said suspiciously.

"Well, I found them hanging on my towel rack in the bathroom when I got out of the shower…'you' left a note." he said handing me a note.

It was a very good forgery.

_Dearest Adrian,_

_I've changed my mind._

_I hope you haven't changed yours._

_My room at 12, I'll be waiting._

_Love Rose_

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"When I find this son of a bitch-" I was cut off by the bell signaling the end of the class and doors opening to let out students.

Adrian just smirked and waved.

"See you later my dearest Rose." he winked and I growled.

"Christian Ozera! Get your ass over hear right now!" I screamed as I saw Lissa and Christian walking across the court yard.

Christian turned along with Lissa, a confused look on Lissa's face, and a smirk on Christians.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" I said glaring at Christian and stalking toward them.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked. I growled.

"You might want to move." I seethed getting closer. Suddenly I felt someone's arms encircle my waist and pull me back. I smelt the aftershave.

"Let me go Dimitri." I growled, trying to claw my way out of his death grip. It was kinda sexy actually…NO Rose! Anger, hatred, kill that little ass wipe, no time for mushy gooshy, hot Russian fantasies!

"Roza, I think you need to calm down." I heard Dimitri whisper in my ear. Just his voice calmed me, but I was beyond the point of no return.

I sighed, and slumped in Dimitri's arms, which loosened a little. I wasn't going any ware.

"Why Christian? WHY?" I asked glaring at him. He just feigned confusion.

"What ever are you talking about Rose?" he said. My eyes narrowed.

"You have no proof." Christian said stuffing his hand in his pocket and grabbing Lissa's with the other.

"Come on Liss, I think Rose is having another moment." I growled but suddenly realized Dimitri was moving, almost dragging me with him.

"You need to calm down Roza. Its time for lunch, come on." he said letting go of my hand and walking me to lunch. We were in public, no hand holding for me.

I sat down at my seat and put my head on the table. I felt people sit down next to and across from me. It was definitely Eddie, Lissa and the Devil.

Soon Adrian came waltzing in and sat at the chair diagonally across from me.

"Why so glum Little Dhampir?" he asked. I sighed into the table.

"This week is so super boring! Some one cough Christian cough is going to get his ass kicked and Stan is already getting on my nerves! We should play a game." I said.

"What game?" Eddie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I sighed. Just then Mia came and almost put her purse in a water puddle on the table.

"Ew! Why is this wet?" she asked. Automatically my head popped up.

"That's what she said." I then grinned as everyone laughed expect Lissa.

"That is what she said! It's perfect!" I said my eyes getting bright. Lissa shot up out of her seat, pointing at me.

"Oh no! I know that look, and it is not a good look!" I just grinned wider and Eddie cracked.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I want in." he said. I looked at them all.

"Starting tomorrow, who ever says 'That's what she said' the most times, with at least one accountable witness wins the game." I said. Eddie smiled.

"I knew we were friends for a reason." he said. I laughed.

"What's the prize?" Adrian asked.

I sighed.

"Well…I guess the usual." I told him. He grinned.

"And will Belikov be participating?" He asked. I looked at Dimitri across the room, who felt my gaze and turned to look at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Hell yes he is." I answered for him.

Next Day

"I am so ready for this!" I said to Lissa as we got ready for the day. She rolled her eyes.

"I know Rose." she just shook her head, and went back to comparing what shoes she was going to wear.

"This is too small! So is that one!" Lissa said frustrated, throwing down a pair of shoes.

"That's what she said." I said flipping threw a magazine.

"One for me." I grinned and walked out the door. I closed it behind me and cracked my neck before walking down the hall to get to class.

"Well you're looking as lovely as ever Rose." I heard Adrian say as he emerged out of the shadow's and fell in step with me. I just kept looking straight ahead.

"Well thanks Adrian, you're just as annoying as ever." I said. He just nodded.

"Touché."

"Well, I'm off to go make Stan's day horrible, and win this bet!" I sang as I turned down the hallway to Stan's room.

"Hey Comrade!" I called as I sat down in my seat; Dimitri was at the back of the room talking with Alberta. He nodded.

Then, being the genius I am, I got a plan. I walked over to them, and leaned against the desk.

"Hey Alberta." I nodded she nodded back with a 'Rose' and I smiled.

"So Alberta, what's the graduation test like? How difficult is it?" I asked. I saw Dimitri stiffen, knowing what was coming.

"Well it's a pretty big test, tells us if you pass or fail. It's very hard." Alberta said. I grinned.

"That's what she said." I winked at Dimitri who was trying not to smack his forehead, or mine for that matter, with his hand.

I brushed past Dimitri to get to my seat.

"That's two for me Comrade." I said and sat down, putting my feet on the table.

"Miss Hathaway, would you please not put your feet on my table." Stan said glaring at me. I just grinned, and put my feet down, pretending to get really into what he was saying.

Once I got bored with that, about 4 seconds later, my eyes wandered to the window, were I noticed it had started to rain. My hand shot up, even though I didn't have any clue what he was talking about.

"Yes Rose? You have the answer?" Stan asked surprised.

"How would you describe the weather out today Stan?" I asked. He just sighed.

"Not now Miss Hathaway." he said. I just fought back.

"Its only a simple question, one adjective. That's all, and it can't be 'rainy'." I said pointedly. He just sighed.

"It's wet-" I jumped out of my seat and pointed at him

"That's what she said!" I proclaimed. A bunch of people chuckled and I grinned sitting down in my chair. I had 3 points already and I wasn't even done with class.

This was so my game.

Lunch

"Sooooo, how many points does everyone have so far?" Eddie asked.

"I have four." Christian said.

"Seven." Adrian smiled.

"Damn! I have six." Eddie muttered. Everyone looked at me. I just smiled.

"12." I grinned as everyone groaned.

I winked at Dimitri who was currently across the room.

"That's not fair! Do you have witnesses?" Eddie accused. I nodded.

"So far Lissa, Dimitri, Stan, and my whole class." I said ticking them off my fingers. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"We've created a monster, it started at like 6:30 this morning and now she won't stop!"

"That's what she said!" I called fast before anyone could get it.

"Damnit!" Eddie cursed under his breath.

"Guess that means I have 13." I said cracking my hands.

"Well, I think this is the first time in my life…_ever_ that I am going to skip the rest of lunch to go raise my score a little." I nodded to the group and headed off toward outside, to the unsuspecting victims

Two hours left in the game

"Hey Jesse!" I called out to Jesse as he was sitting with a group of his friends. One whistled as I came walking up to the group. Jesse smiled as he saw me walking to him and I put on my man eating smile.

"Hey Rose." he said looking at me with his boyish charm. I say boyish charm, Dimitri had man charm, which let me tell you, is waaaay better.

"I was wondering if we could go to a more…private place." I said referring to his friends. He smiled and started walking towards the woods.

"Well, come with me Rose." he said taking my hand. I smiled.

"First of all, that's what she said, second, let go of my hand before I snap your fingers off." I said sweetly.

"That would be number 22 for me thank you very much." I ripped my hand out of his and walked off to go find Adrian. One more for good luck.

"Okay, so were all going to go around and say how many we have. It one person doesn't believe someone, then we have to go find the witnesses." Lissa explained as we all sat in our room in a circle. We all nodded.

Dimitri was to my right, he insisted on coming with me even though he didn't really play. You know, just in case Adrian won, he wanted to put him in his place.

"Okay, Mia your first."

"I got zero." she said bored. I rolled my eyes.

"Same." Lissa said. She had made it clear she wouldn't play 'such a childish game.'

"20!" Eddie smiled proudly. I kept on a poker face.

"Damn! I got 18." Christian grumbled.

"I got 24." Adrian said proudly, grinning from ear to ear. They all looked at me.

"Well, I was on my way back from getting my last point from Jesse, so I had 22, but then I bumped into his friends, so…I have 26." I grinned triumphantly.

"Well, that means I win." Dimitri said from next to me. I turned.

"You said-" but he cut me off.

"I said it was a dumb game, but I ended with 29, and a slap from Alberta." Dimitri said.

Eddie laughed.

"That seems to happen to you a lot man." he said grinning. I had to agree.

"Well, I'm tired and I want you all to leave so I can kiss Dimitri so…get out." I said standing up.

"Gee, love you too Rose." Eddie teased heading for the door. I just grinned and nodded to them, turning to Dimitri once they were gone.

"Have you ever noticed that kissing is better when you win it?" I asked moving toward him like a hunter to its prey. He watched me with his dark eyes.

His arms closed around me and his lips captured mine. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him smile.

We broke away panting and I smiled.

"That was hot." I winked. He leaned his forehead on mine and breathed out.

"That's what She said."

I was having a _very _nice dream about Dimitri and I…and a beach…when there was a tap at my door. I sat up straight in bed as a little envelope was slid under the door. I padded over to it and picked up the letter. I opened it and growled.

_You may have won the game, but be careful were you leave your black under wear._

There was no signature and it was typed. I just shrugged and slipped back into bed.

It's too bad I hid all my clothes and left a pair of Kirova's underwear out, that coincidentally was stolen from my room. Turn's out its not hard to steal someone's clothes from the drier.

Sucker.

**Okay, not my best chapter but, seriously please forgive me for not updating. As you can see I need ideas for games, this was a really strange game, but I hope you liked it! Love the reviews and the ideas!**


	17. Opposite Days

**Thank you for all the reviews and for bearing with me since I hadn't updated in a while! plzz keep the ideas coming! **

To avoid Confusion: in this chapter people will be pretending to be other people. So to help you to not get confused, I will call the real character who they are playing, but have their _real _name in Italics next to it. So don't forget, cause believe me, I'm writing it and still getting confused. ex: "Whats wrong with you?" shouted Christian (_Eddie_)

Eddie is pretending to be Christian. Sorry in advance!

Opposite Day

"Alright, you can quit the game, but you won't win the kiss." Lissa said shaking up the hat all our names were currently in.

Myself, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri all sat in a circle surrounding the hat Lissa just put down. For one little hat, it had one hell of a meaning.

"So, who's first?" Lissa said looking around. Eddie sucked in a breath.

"I'll go." he said fishing around in the hat. He closed his eyes and settled on a white piece of paper.

He pulled it out and opened it.

"Christian." he read aloud. I grinned, haha. Sucker. I didn't want to be Christian unless he was Rose.

Slim chance.

"That means Rose is still left! My turn!" Adrian said happily picking a piece of paper. He opened it. I held my breath.

"Lissa." he said a little disappointed. I laughed.

"See, it really isn't meant to be. Thank God." I said and stuck my hand in the hat. I fished around till I found one to my liking. I sent a silent prayer to anyone out there.

"Adrian." I jumped up grinning evilly.

"Damnit!" I heard Adrian curse. I smirked.

"Okay, my turn!" Christian said. He opened a paper and sighed.

"Rose." he said. My mouth popped open.

Well, I guess it wasn't that slim of a chance.

Mia sighed and stuck her hand in the hat, pulling out the first name she touched.

"Eddie." she read. I tried to hide my smile, just like everyone else.

Ha! The princess trades places with the 'I can't take anything serious' guy.

I seriously am starting to love this game.

"Ladies first." Dimitri said to Lissa who blushed a little, I mean if a hot Russian guy called you a lady you'd blush too, and reached in and picked a paper.

"Dimitri." she said. I laughed out loud, unable to stop my self. Lissa rolled her eyes and Dimitri just shot me the 'your mouth get's you in so much trouble' look.

"That leaves Dimitri with…Mia!" I realized jumping up and lunging for Dimitri. I sat on his lap and grabbed his cheek like a little old lady.

"Aw! My big manly man has to love the pink! No more western novels for you baby, no sir! It's Cosmo and pink lip gloss from here! Don't turn gay on me now honey!" I couldn't stop my self! This was probably one of the funniest moments of my life! I pecked his perfect lips and hopped off of him.

"You know, some men like heals, but it usually just means their gayer than they could have imagined. I wonder how pink would look on you. Oh my god! What if we curled your hair! You could-" Dimitri slapped a hand over my mouth which I just ignored and kept talking, even though everything I was saying was coming out like blah blah blah.

Dimitri held me close to his chest and everyone just chuckled because it was going to be so funny to see Dimitri like this. Mean while, I was pretty much just having a good conversation with my self.

"Well, while Rose re gains her cool-" Lissa was cut off.

"Which she never had." Christian butt in. Lissa shot him a glare.

"We'll start the game tomorrow, Friday, and continue on until Saturday at 12 PM. Then the game is over and we take a vote on who played their person the best." Lissa finished.

I licked Dimitri's hand which he moved, not in disgust and stared at me.

"Did you really just lick my hand?" He asked. I grinned.

"I gotta go guys. Hey Adrian, if you notice some clothes missing…I took them!" I called jumping out the door and sprinting to his royal pain in the ass's room.

Friday

Dimitri (_Lissa) _hit our alarm clock with a groan.

"God, I hate that alarm clock!" she said. I got up out of my bed and Dimitri _(Lissa)_ shrieked. I just grinned; grabbing a vodka bottle I had filled with water, and walked out our door.

I got some really strange looks. I mean, I had a dark wig on, like Adrian's hair, a shirt of his, halfway tucked into some of my own pants, and a name tag that said 'Adrian Ivashkov.'

I stepped out of my dorm and took a swig of the vodka water. I stumbled around like I was drunk and found a nice tree to sit against and wait for everyone to get dressed and a rise from their beds. We were supposed to meet in this general area before classes, so I was pretty shocked with people started showing.

Christian (_Eddie) _showed up looking like he normally does, only it was definitely one of Christian's shirts he had on. He had gelled his hair back to look a little bit more like the real Christian's and on his shirt was also a name tag that read Christian.

Then the real Lissa and Christian showed up also portraying their outfits. Dimitri (_Lissa_) had on a Guardian suit and a name tag reading Dimitri.

Rose (_Christian_) was wearing a red shirt and some loose gray sweat pants, and even, for the love of god, had a dark brown wig on. No one had noticed me yet under the tree.

Soon Eddie (_Mia) _showed up wearing a shirt of Eddie's and some pants. While Lissa (_Adrian) _came wearing a blond wig a light pink shirt and some dressier pants that if they weren't guys, Lissa would probably wear.

Then what shocked me most of all was Mia (_Dimitri_) who came around the corner wearing a purple shirt, blond wig, matching hair band, little pink and purple purse, and god help all of is, a pair of black pants…with a pink skirt over them.

If I was a person looking at us, which most people were who didn't know what was going on. I would have said that were a bunch of cross dressers and were so confused we couldn't even function.

Actually, I did know what was going on and I still thought that.

"Has any one seen…Adrian?" he asked. The really Adrian was about to say something but caught himself and it was my time to shine.

So, I snuck up behind Rose (_Christian)_ and breathed down his neck.

"Hey Little Dhampir." I rasped. Rose (_Christian) _jumped a mile into the air and everyone turned to stare at me. I grinned lazily, taking a swig of water and flashed my eye brows.

"What, not happy to see me?" I 'stumbled' into a group of girls who screamed weekly. I looked at them and winked.

"Hey baby." I said keeping up my manly voice.

They rolled their eyes and walked off, and I turned back to the group.

"Don't worry Rose, I only have eyes for you Babe." I said taking another swig.

"Damn, forgot my cigarettes. See you guys later." I said stumbling around. They all had their mouth's covered trying not to laugh, while Lissa (_Adrian)_ had a very amused look on his face.

"You are such a pig Adrian!" I heard Rose (_Christian) _say in a high voice. I turned looking at them, walking backwards.

"But you love it Little Dhampir" I grinned cockily and went off towards the real Adrian's room.

Adrian POV (yes, the real Adrian)

"Dude that was the most scary thing I have ever seen." Eddie (_Mia_) said. The whole group nodded.

"I gotta go, Stan's going to kick my ass if I'm late. Bye comrade." Rose (_Christian)_ winked at Dimitri (_Mia) _who tried not to blanch, and Rose (_Christian) _sauntered off.

It was probably the funniest thing to see Rose be…me. I mean, yea it was kind of offending but, hey, its who I am and I don't really care. Besides, she's an over actor.

"Yea, I have to go too. Bye Christian." I said to Christian (_Eddie) _in a high voice as I tried to walk daintily off to no ware in particular because I couldn't really go in Lissa's place to her classes. I had no doubt the real Rose was skipping her class though.

So, being me and loving the real Rose, I went off in the direction she has stumbled in.

I finally saw her, she was getting yelled at by some guardian. Figures, I'm sure they had a 'Rose Hathaway detection' camera set up on campus.

"Chill out man! It's not real. Besides, I am legal you know." she said rolling her eyes. The guardian glared.

"Oh really." I (_Rose_) nodded.

"You want some? I'm sure if you were going to give me detention for water, it would be oh so fun. But I don't think you could give me detention. I'm not even a student here." she said triumphantly. Just then the Guardian noticed the name tag, and sighed.

"Prove its water and your fine." they said. I (_Rose) _held out the bottle.

"Take a good whiff my good sir." she said. He sniffed and sighed.

"Get to class." then stalked off. I _(Rose) _slowly turned around to face me with an easy grin.

"Hey Lissa, you want to work on spirit or something?" Adrian (_Rose_) asked. I shook my head, grinning at her.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Dimitri POV (the real, hunky, Russian Badass…with the pink skirt)

God I was so regretting this. The real Mia saw it as her job to personally help me portray her. I groaned inwardly as Alberta raised both her eye brows at me as I entered one of the class rooms. I heard most of the students chuckling. I was only glad they had newly heard what we were doing today. Apparently so had Alberta.

She nodded her head at me, trying to hide a smile. She ended up turning away and I saw her shoulders shake with laughter. I grumbled in Russian and sat in a seat. This. Was. Torture.

I pulled out some paper and, help me someone, a pink pen with little feather's coming out of it. I repeated in my head.

All for Rose. All for Rose. The real Rose.

Speaking of…Adrian (_Rose) _her seat was empty, duh, and Stan was giving me a weird look.

I gave him the 'I'll break your face' look as Rose would call it, and he immediately looked at his desk. I turned around to face Alberta again and she turned red in the face before loosing her cool again and laughing.

"For the love of God, what happened to you?" Kirova said stepping into the room.

Perfect.

Lissa POV (Real one)

Being in this out fit, which Rose (my best friend) had let me barrow, was awful! I wanted my soft pink shirt and gray skirt with cute little flats that I would have worn today if I hadn't remembered our stupid bet.

"Lissa Dragomir." My teacher called. I wanted so badly to answer but stayed were I was, leaning against the wall with the real Guardian's who were finding it amusing that I was pretended.

"She's not Lissa. She's Guardian Belikov." one of the Guardian's spoke up for me. I shot them a grateful look and the teacher got defensive.

"Well I wasn't informed you were such a comedian. Sit." she commanded and I wanted to object, but I did was she said, and tried to ignore the weird glances I got.

Saturday Christian POV (Yep, its fire boy)

Being Rose was hard work. I had to think of a witty remark, that didn't make me look stupid or sound dumb. Maybe I've underestimated her. Pfft. Nah.

I was walking to Lunch when Adrian (_Rose) _fell into step beside me.

"Hey Little Dhampir. Would you like to join me for a drink outside?" she asked. I turned toward her.

"Leave me alone! God Adrian, your so annoying!" I stomped my foot and strutted to our table. I saw Adrian (_Rose) _raise her eye brows at the foot stomp. Yea, I went there.

I sat down at the table.

"God, I'm hungry." I said in a high voice.

"When aren't you hungry?" Christian (_Eddie) _asked. I glared back.

"Shut up fire boy. No one gives a shit." I told him. Hey, this is pretty fun.

"Stop fighting, your giving me a head ache." Mia (_Dimitri) _whined. It took every ounce of my self control to not burst out laughing. Seriously, Dimitri was never…well…you get what I'm saying.

"Hey Comrade." I said to Dimitri (_Mia) _who was currently shooting the real Dimitri daggers.

"Um, hey…Rose." 'he' said. I rolled my eyes from lack of effort and Adrian (_Rose)_ finally came back and sat in a seat, vodka bottle in hand.

"Hey guys." Adrian (_Rose) _slurred. I saw the real Adrian visibly roll his eyes. We all new he didn't get that drunk.

"So, who wants to know how rich I am?"

Mia POV (You can take a lucky guess it's the real one)

I could not wait to get back to my room tonight. I would sit in my spa chair with my facial mask on, listen to some music and then paint my toe nails, again.

Ahh, life is good. When you're not trying to make jokes and no one laughs! How does Eddie do it? Am I boring? Ah, who cares? I need a break from this.

"Well I'm gonna go…beat someone up, later." I said standing up. I heard someone snort, Christian (_Eddie), _and saw most of them roll their eyes. Whatever.

I walked out into the court yard and walked towards my room. God would I give anything for a Latte, but guess what? Eddie boy doesn't drink Latte's.

The little Shit.

Eddie POV (in the flesh!)

3 hours left in the competition.

"Maybe we should go to the church." I teased Lissa (_Adrian) _who I swear, threw up in his mouth a little.

He choked and then looked me in the eye.

"Say anything like that to me ever again, and I swear to god!" he stormed away and I stood up holding my arms out.

"What? What did I say baby? Wait! Come back, I love you!" I tried to not laugh as Lissa (Adrian) flipped me off but kept walking, muttering something to the line of 'I need a cigarette.' I just smirked.

Rose POV

"I am so glad that is over!" Lissa said stretching out in Christian's arms as they lounged on her bed. Everyone was back to their normal selves and we were sharing stories from our day.

"Okay, well let's all vote and see who wins! And no writing your own name." she said. She shot me a look and I just feigned hurt. We all wrote down two names on a piece of paper and threw them in the same hat that had sealed out fate before.

I wrote Dimitri and, unfortunately, Christian.

Once Lissa filed the votes she smiled.

Adrian cursed and Lissa announced.

"Rose wins!" she said. I jumped up, and attacked Dimitri, who totally didn't see it coming. I heard a chorus of 'ews!' and 'get a room!' but I didn't care because when you go two days with out being able to make out with Dimitri…there's something wrong with you.

I finally released his lips and smiled at him, then looked at Adrian.

"You know, being you is kinda fun." I winked and he groaned.

**Thanks for reading! I like the reviews and deff. like the ideas! **


	18. 100 Ways to Piss Rose Hathaway Off

**Please forgive me for not updating! I went away and didn't have a chance to type (obviously) but I did get a little inspiration for this chapter while I was away! Thanks also for all the reviews for last chapter, and the wonderful ideas! I'm glad most of you enjoy my story and ideas. I loved how most of you also said something about how weird Dimitri was in the chapter, it just made my day. **

101 Ways to Piss off Rose Hathaway

DPOV

"Alright, if she finds out were all going to end up with black eyes and broken bones…except for Dimitri of course." Eddie told Christian, Adrian and I as we sat at the lunch table waiting for the rest of our group to arrive. I smiled.

"I hope she won't find out." Christian said sitting back. "This might be the best idea you've ever had Eddie. I've found a whole new respect for you man." he said. Adrian laughed, then asked;

"Yea, so when are we going to give Rose the lists. Like, when were all done?"

"Whenever man. But it has to be exactly 25 things on the list." Christian said grinning evilly.

What we were doing was making a list of 25 things that would piss Rose off. We'd give her our list when we were done writing it. Personally, I was a little scared. For me and the other guys.

That girl can kick ass.

Then, after she'd seen all the lists, we would ask her which one had more things that would piss her off. Whoever had the list would win 'a kiss' which according to Adrian was 'The best fucking prize anyone could ever win.'

RPOV

"What the hell is this?" I asked Lissa as I held up an envelope that someone had slid under the door of our room. Lissa turned around from looking in her giant closet. Her eyes flicked over the envelope in my hands and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. It has your name on it though. Open it!" she said plopping onto my bed. I sat next to her and opened it.

_25 Things That Piss Rose Hathaway Off_

_1. When she punches you and your nose doesn't break_

_2. Hitting her in the head with something_

_3. Sneaking up on her (no one wins)_

_4. Pulling pranks on her_

_5. When you win and she doesn't_

_6. When you pin her down (never happened with me)_

_7. When Stan gives her shit_

_8. When Kirova gives her shit_

_9. When Adrian gives her shit_

_10. When __anyone__ gives her shit_

_11. Waking her up before 11:30 on Saturdays_

_12. Telling her she can't do something_

_13. Jesse_

_14. If you tell her to stop eating_

_15. Stealing her clothes_

_16. Touching her stake_

_17. Touching her steak_

_18. Calling her a bitch_

_19. Out smarting her_

_20. Blonde hair dye_

_21. When she punches you again and your nose still doesn't break_

_22. If you call her 'Adrian's Bride'_

_23. If too many guys ask for her phone number_

_24. When you ignore her_

_25. When you write a kick ass list of things that piss her off and she doesn't know who wrote it._

And that was it. That's all the paper said. It was all typed so I didn't even know whose hand writing it was!

Damn it. I really hated number 25 right now.

I know this though.

Who ever did write this list, well their nose is going to break when I hit them.

The first time.

And I've never had to hit anyone 3 times for their nose to break! Get your facts right you stupid, infuriating mystery ass hole!

"Okay, which one of you dumb asses sent me this?" I said slamming the paper down on the table. Three stupid guys looked back up at me, and one other wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Calm down Roza. What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. I ripped out of his grip and pointed at the paper.

"This. This is what's wrong. And when I find out who did this, they better watch out because I will cut some very important parts off of them in there sleep. And then I will put those parts in a plastic bag and put them back under their door!" I almost screamed.

All the males in the room who had heard my rant had gone white in the face and I smirked a little.

"And you can bet your dumb asses I will make your life hell." I looked right at Adrian.

He gulped and I sauntered off, passing a very confused Lissa who only saw me with my smirk and everyone else with a look of fear.

She turned around and caught up with me.

"Should I use my imagination?" she asked. I gave a short laugh.

"Yea, go crazy."

She nodded.

"Will do. But I'm hungry, I'll bring you back a sandwich." she said turning around. I nodded then turned around, walking backwards.

"You can bring me back three if you like." I smiled. I saw her hold up her hand over her shoulder and I chuckled, turning around and bumping into someone. He would have fallen to the ground if I had not caught him mid air. He looked at me with shock and confusion. Ew, it was Jesse.

"Oh." I said realizing who I had caught and I instantly let go of his arm sending him towards the ground.

He landed but jumped back up brushing him self off.

"So Rose. What if I was the one who gave you that list? Would you really sneak in my room at night? I think that would be a reward not a punishment." he said flashing his eye brows. I smiled and pushed myself up against him. I noticed he visibly gulped from my closeness. My grin widened.

Asshole.

So fast, he couldn't even blink; I had his arm twisted around against his back, and his face buried in the bark of a nearby tree. I whispered in his ear.

"Don't fuck with me Jesse, I don't play nice. And if you are the one who wrote that list you might want to look at number 10. I have to give who ever wrote the list credit for that, but do you think it would take me 3 punches to break your nose Jesse?" I asked. He didn't reply so I pushed his face into the bark of the tree more.

"No, no." he said trying to shake his head. I grinned and released him, moving away so he fell to the ground.

"Yes, and your damn right Jesse. And do not ever forget that I would not hesitate to hang you from your little tree again." I laughed as I saw him glance up at a tree.

"Bye Jesse." I smiled and walked back to my room.

And guess what was taped on my door. Another list.

"Oh boy." I said ripping it down and opening it.

_25 More things that Piss Rose Hathaway Off_

_26. When you stare at her chest too long_

_27. If you try to make her eat vegetables_

_28. When she's within 100 feet of the Queen_

_29. If you try to take alcohol away from her_

_30. If you don't offer her alcohol_

_31. When you take pictures of her _

_32. When you stare at her ass too long_

_33. When Lissa yells at her for swearing like a sailor_

_34. Stan giving her homework_

_35. Stan calling on her in class when she's asleep_

_36. Stan being within a mile of her_

_37. When Dimitri lets her win_

_38. School_

_39. Rules_

_40. People telling her what to do_

_41. Every guy that hits on her, except her Russian_

_42. If you touch her butt (That was an accident!)_

_43. If you stand in front of the TV while she's watching it_

_44. When you hide the clicker_

_45. If she punches you in the face and you get blood all over her_

_46. If you stare at her at all and you're not Dimitri_

_47. Pink_

_48. Lissa's closet_

_49. When you tell a funny joke about her_

_50. How you found this on your door and I know the look on your face was priceless_

And that was the second time it ended with me wanting to rip some vital organ out of someone's body.

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch." I mumbled and headed toward Dimitri's room.

"Open this damn door Dimitri." I said without knocking. The door swung open with a confused Dimitri standing on the other side. I marched in and he shut the door behind me.

"Who pissed you off now?" he asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and he rolled his eyes and pulled me down onto the bed with him.

"What's wrong my Roza?" he whispered into my ear. He placed open mouthed kisses down my throat to my collar bone and then dragged his nose up to circle around my mouth teasing me.

I moaned and I felt him smile.

"That's not fair Comrade!" I groaned as he trailed his hand down my side.

"Would you rather if I not touch you Roza?" he whispered again leaning away from me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me kissing him. I ran my hands threw his hair, as his hands roamed my face and back.

"Dimitri." I groaned and he chuckled into my neck.

"Don't do this to me!" I cried as he rolled over. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"You know comrade if I find out your part of this little game, I will not hesitate to do all those things to you. Although it would pain me almost as much as it would you." I said running my finger down his chest and sitting up off the bed. I walked to the door and looked back at him.

He was sitting up on the bed, wide eyes, pale face, erratic breathing, and sex hair to top it off. I grinned and winked, closing the door behind me and walked towards the gym to go beat the shit out of a punching bag.

"Rose! There's some mail here for you!" Lissa said throwing an envelope onto my face. I threw it to the floor and rolled over in my bed.

"Shh!" I said. She huffed.

"Well I want to hear this so I'll read it to you if you want." she said. I heard her open it and she began to read.

"25 more ways to piss Rose Hathaway off.

51. When you tease her

52. When she loses

53. When Kirova calls her down to her office

54. Adrian

55. When you touch her

56. If you laugh at her

57. If you laugh at her threats

58. If you laugh for a reason un known to her

59. When you don't listen

60. Fluffy things

61. Anything that's not red or black

62. When you don't let her get a 3rd serving of food

63. When you don't let her get a 4th serving of food

64. If she's on time for Stan's class

65. If Adrian wins a kiss

66. When she doesn't win a kiss

67. Roses

68. Rings (she only wants the indents of her fingers on peoples faces)

69. When your roll your eyes at her because she saw the number '69' and laughed

70. If you call her Rosie

71. If you call her cute

72. When you sneak up on her

73. When you don't do what she says

74. Crocks

75. That you keep getting these lists" Lissa finished. By this time I was sitting up and she looked at me and cracked a smile.

"This guys got a death wish!" she said trying to cover her laugh. I groaned and fell back into my pillow.

"I really am going to have to carve someone up aren't I?" I said to the ceiling.

"How many more of these lists am I going to find?" I asked putting one down on the table. Everyone looked up at me and I sighed and plopped down in the seat.

"Um…" Lissa trailed off and everyone looked around uncomfortably.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked.

"If there was I'd get it out." Adrian said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and stood up to go get my food. On my way back a shaky younger kid came up to me. He cleared his throat and tried to stop the shaking of his voice.

"I-I-I'm supposed t-t-t-to g-give this t-t-to you." he said handing me an envelope. He looked like he was going to shit his pants.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay kid. I'm not going to do anything to you, thanks." I winked and took the envelope. He turned beat red and walked back to his friends who chorused in an 'Oooh!'

I laughed and shook my head heading to the table. What? I'm not completely heartless.

"You wont go out with me, but your flirting with a poor kid that's like 4 years younger than you?" Adrian said with disbelieve. I smiled and wiggled my eye brows.

"I don't know, Dimitri might have some competition. The kid was a cutie." I teased then frowned as I looked down at the envelope in my hands.

"I take it this might be the last one?" I asked the group. Everyone shrugged and I sighed and opened it.

_The last 25 Things that Piss Rose Hathaway Off_

_76. Posting funny videos of her online_

_77. Taking drunk pictures of her_

_78. Calling her ugly_

_79. Turning off her music when she's listening to it_

_80. Stealing her stuff_

_81. Sabotage_

_82. Human guys_

_83. Moroi Guys_

_84. Some Dhampir guys_

_85. When you hide from her when she's going to murder you_

_86. When you give her a reason to murder you_

_87. When you like making her mad_

_88. If someone's better than her_

_89. Reading_

_90. Taking all the songs off her IPod when you go on trips and replace it with Jazz_

_91. Miley Cyrus_

_92. Anyone who listens to Miley Cyrus_

_93. If you touch her hair_

_94. When you ask to see her molija marks_

_95. When Lissa buys her things_

_96. If you make her look stupid_

_97. When you act like an 'ass'_

_98. Fire throwers_

_99. Who ever is writing these lists_

_100. How she got another one of these lists_

_-So, which list made you more pissed?-_

Then that's the end I guess. Hu. Well that was…annoying!

I looked at everyone around me and my eyes narrowed on 4 specific guys.

Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri and Christian.

"You guys are so dumb! You left clues in the lists! Did you share what you wrote? You practically told me who you were! By the way I liked Eddie's the best. His was the first list. Adrian's was the second, Dimitri's the third and Christian, the almighty fire thrower's list was last." I said smirking. Eddie jumped up and pumped his fist in the air while Adrian groaned and his head on the table.

I got up from the table and threw the list at Christian.

"Bye the way, have fun trying to get into all your rooms tonight. I hope you like prying duck tape off your door." I winked and walked back to my room to go gloat in all my wickedness.

**Hope you all liked it! Love the reviews and the ideas! **


	19. Door to Door Sales

**First of all, I am sooo sorry about not updating, but I went away and then wen I got back my computer memory was so low I needed to get some more, but once again I am super sorry! **

**This chapter idea was inspired by:**

**Carolovee5 (for ideas in the story)**

Door to Door Sales

"Theres just something about a girl named Rose is a tight, red tank top." Jesse said passing out lunch table and winking at me. His two friends laughed but nodded in agreement.

I grinned and stuck out my foot, tripping him so he fell on his face. "There's just something about an asshole covered in pudding." I said dumping pudding on his head.

I heard a few gasps as I smiled triumphantly and Jesse stood wiping the pudding from his face. He glared and I saw the fire in his eyes, I had struck a chord! I had embarrassed him…only it was in front of a lot of people.

I smiled wider. "What's wrong Jesse?" I taunted. His fist balled and it swung for my face, I neatly dodged, grabbing his wrist and pulling it behind his back. I kicked the back of his knees and he fell to the floor.

"Wow Jesse, you're spending a lot of time on the floor today aren't you?" I smiled. He growled and thrashed as I held him down.

I smelled Dimitri's familiar aftershave and relaxed a little.

"Rose." he warned and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back from kicking the shit out of Jesse's stupid little face.

He got up, ignoring the hands of the guardian's who offered to help him. I just stared at him tauntingly.

"That girl is a menace! She should be expelled!" he pretended to be appalled. I grinned, and leaned forward as much as Dimitri's arms would let me.

"Bite me." I said.

He came rushing at me but Guardian hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. But not before my foot connected with his nose and sent blood spraying. Dimitri pulled me back as soon as he saw it coming, but not soon enough.

The Guardian's led him to the infirmary and Dimitri gave me a disapproving look. I shrugged.

"What? It was self defense! He attacked me!" I said pointedly.

"Yes Rose, but you asked for it." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask for anything. Unless you're offering." I winked at Dimitri and he groaned as he escorted me to Kirova's.

"What's this assembly about?" Lissa asked me the next day at lunch as Kirova stood in front getting ready to make an announcement. I sighed.

"Fundraising."

"Students please settle down. This year, we are going to try a different kind of fundraising instead of asking parents and relatives for…well donations. We are going to be put into pairs and sell Chocolate door to door." Kirova said like it was the best idea in the world. There were a few quiet groans from the crowd.

"Each pair will be with one Guardian. Now to decide the pairs, you will all get a piece of paper and write down 3 names of people you would like to be paired with." Kirova finished. We all got paper and I wrote down Lissa, Eddie, and Mia.

Then I noticed something.

Adrian was grinning at me from across the table. My eyes turned to slits.

"Why is there a grin on your face Ivashkov?" I asked. He just chuckled and I glanced at Dimitri who looked frustrated.

I was about to speak up when Lissa grabbed my attention.

"You will find your partner posted on the bulletin board outside the café by dinner." Kirova said and then she exited the stage.

As we were leaving the café we handed our papers in and headed to our next classes.

Dinner

"I'm with Christian!" Eddie said happily. He and Christian nodded. I assumed I would be with Lissa so I just went and sat down at our table with the happy Eddie and Christian.

Lissa and Mia came over.

"I'm with Mia…" Lissa said. My eyes narrowed.

"But who am I-"

"That would be me Rose." a cheeky Adrian said grinning. My mouth popped open.

"But you're not a student! But…how-"

"Ah finally, Rose is speechless for me. Have you forgotten how influential my relatives are babe?" he said. I glared.

"Do not call me Babe Ivashkov. And so what you're the Queens nephew! You're still not a student!" I seethed.

"But, a certain student is in trouble for kicking another student and pouring pudding on their head. I can be quite persuasive Rose. You're off the hook because I gave Kirova some…fundraising money." he said grinning wider.

"Okay, so were definitely having a contest to see who can sell the most!" Eddie said. We all nodded, when didn't we have a contest?

"The usual?" I asked. Everyone nodded, and it was set.

Then I saw Dimitri come over to our table.

"Oh thank God!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"He's gone off the deep end and I haven't pushed him! He thinks were partners!" I said. Dimitri kept up a hard mask for a face.

"Yes and what better Guardian to Guard the lucky pair?" he said. It all clicked into place.

"Ohhhhhhh." I said, grinning a little.

"But I have my own Guardians!" Adrian protested. I grinned.

"Gotta follow the rules Adrian!" I said happily and walked off to go get some dinner.

Day of Sales

Isn't it great when you're a badass, sneaky, evil, awesome, smart Novice named Rose who thinks of the best payback for her friends?

Yea, it is.

But then again, here I am with the sometimes noble (usually not), annoying, flirtatious, sneaky Adrian Ivashkov….selling chocolate.

"Okay, you have 3 hours to sell at least 50 chocolate bars." Dimitri said. I grinned at him and winked. His face showed little emotion because we were near other Guardian's but he smirked a little.

Let's just say sleeping next to a sexy Russian named Dimitri is beyond words. Adrian fake gagged.

"Come on, before I puke." he said grabbing my hand. I slipped it out of his softly because if I were to yank my hand out of his I would have dislocated his shoulder…which might not have been a bad thing.

"Yes. Let's sell some chocolates. Without holding hands." I said. He chuckled and stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

Faster than he could blink I took the cigarette and stomped it out.

"That's gross! Who is going to buy a candy bar from a guy that smells like cigarettes and vodka?" I said. He rolled his eyes but said.

"I know I am. Now lets go." I said. We walked up the steps of some person's house and a guy in his twenties opened the door. He grinned and winked at me.

"Well Hi. What can I do for you?" he said suggestively. Adrian was about to step forward.

I stepped closer to the guy, in Adrian's way.

"Well you see, my brother here has this bad disease that makes him…well slow. I have to help him eat breakfast in the morning, he's so dumb! But anyways, do you think you might buy a few chocolate bars to help me raise money for an aid for him? It would give me some time to…go out more." I winked at him and he swallowed.

"Sure, I'll take 5." he said. I licked my lips.

"Perfect." I purred and he stuttered and went to get some money.

Adrian growled and I turned to him.

"What's wrong big brother? Do you need help again?" I teased. I saw Dimitri holding back a smile at my 'Annoy the shit out of Adrian' tactics.

Adrian took a breath.

"No, I'm all good little sister." he said calming down.

The guy came back and handed me the money, and a slip of paper. I winked and gave him the candy, turning on my heal and heading towards Dimitri and the other Guardian's assigned to watch the 'Little Prince'

I winked at Dimitri and I walked by. "Piece of cake." and then so sneakily I slipped my hand in his back pocket and put the guys number in there.

"You might want to hang on to this for me for later." I winked, but kept walking to the next house. Dimitri was the only Guardian with, with us. A few others were trailing in a car and some were a little ahead, making sure it was clear.

Dimitri shivered at my touch and I heard Adrian suck in a breath of anger.

I walked to the next house, Dimitri and Adrian behind me.

"It's okay that you too are slow walkers, but can you stop staring at my ass?" I said behind me. I turned and Adrian looked away.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said. Dimitri just winked.

"Well here's the next house." I said. Then I turned to Adrian. "Don't you make me look bad." I said. He rolled his eyes.

Eddie POV

"Let's do this!" Christian said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ready, set…GO!" I said as we started devouring the chocolate. Christian and I had pooled our money so we still paid for the chocolate, but we got to eat it ourselves.

One after the other we popped chocolate into our mouths, and soon the pile grew smaller.

"Man, this was the best idea you've ever had." Christian said. He laughed and nodded.

"Hell yea man."

Lissa POV

Mia and I were doing very well selling the chocolate, we only had 5 more to sell before making the 50 minimum, and we had a whole hour left.

"I bet I can get this guy to buy the last five!" Mia said happily. I laughed.

"Well just don't threaten him! I wonder how Rose is doing? Do you think she's hit anyone yet?" I asked. Mia shrugged.

"Knowing her…yes. Yes she has." I laughed along with Mia as we approached the door of a plain looking house.

The door opened a minute after I had knocked on it and a guy came to the door, in the back we could see two other guys sitting on a couch with game controllers.

"Well, hello ladies." he said leaning against the door frame. "Can I help you?" he said flashing eye brows.

The guys in the living room looked up and were at the door in seconds.

"Hey." one nodded at me. I smiled politely and silently wished Rose was here.

"We're selling chocolate for our school, would you like to buy some?" Mia asked looking up at them.

"Well, I don't know about the chocolate but I-" he stopped talking when a big male Guardian who was accompanying us, stepping up and glared at him. He gulped. "Sure, I'll buy some, how many?"

"Five." I said. He nodded.

"Make it ten." Mia said. He nodded faster grabbing money.

"Yea, sure. Whatever." he handed us the money and I gave him the chocolate.

"Thanks!" Mia said happily and we skipped off to the next house.

Back at the Academy

Rose POV

"Why the hell didn't you just buy like a 100 chocolate bars with you're money?" I asked Adrian. He grinned.

"Well, I would have much rather walked behind you for 3 hours." he winked. I hit his arm softly.

"You're lucky I can't damage you're face." he just laughed as we sat down again at the café waiting for Kirova to make an announcement. I saw Lissa and Mia walk in so I got up and walked over.

"Hey, how was business?" I asked Lissa. She groaned.

"My feet hurt." she said. I laughed.

"That' why you don't wear heels silly." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"But their small heels." just then Christian and Eddie ran by holding their stomachs. I grinned and watched them run into a nearby guy's bathroom.

"What's wrong with them?" Mia asked.

"Oh my gosh? Is Christian okay?" Lissa said. I laughed.

"They will be, when they get that Lax out of their systems." I grinned. Both of their eye brows crinkled in confusion.

"I new they were going to eat all the chocolate…so I put some lax in a few of them. Just a little payback." I grinned. They laughed as we went to go sit down next to Adrian.

As we past Dimitri I brushed my hand with his and winked. He didn't smile but I could tell he was sending me a message threw his eyes.

I sat down next to Lissa as Kirova took the stand.

"Well students, it was a very successful day. I want to congratulate Miss Dragomir's team for selling 78 chocolate bars, the highest number sold today." she said. Everyone clapped and I smiled at them.

"I guess you each get a kiss then." I said. Lissa sighed.

"If Christian and Eddie ever get out of the bathroom." I laughed.

"Um Rose…wares my platinum card?" Adrian asked. I grinned and took it out of my pocket.

"You know what's funny? You told me you're cards have not limit but after I bought that mini-mall they wouldn't let me buy any thing-"

"What did you just say?" Adrian asked. I grinned.

"I bought a mini-mall." I told him. He groaned.

"Rose!" I just laughed.

"Oh and I got you a present." I told him handing him another card that I had stolen. It was one of those ones you can personalize, so I put the picture of him and Christian…on the ground from when they bumped into each other.

"Shit!" he yelled a little too loud I just laughed and grinned evilly.

Three jerks down, one hot Russian jerk to go.

**Okay, I hope you liked that! I was going to do a different theme but I liked this one better. Please forgive me for not updating, oh and reviews and ideas please! **


	20. I've Never

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! This chapter idea was thought up by: **lilmissryry

**By the way, I prob won't update for another 2 and half weeks or so because I'm going on vacation but I still need ideas! Thanks for your support.**

**I've also recently been informed that in Australia the idea of using beer for favors was in a commercial, so I want to make it clear now that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING of this beer commercial idea, it was just something I wrote. **

I've Never

"Good God I am so bored!" I groaned rolling over so my head was hanging off upside down on my bed. Lissa, who was lying on the floor with her head facing me nodded.

Just then there were two knocks on my door before it swung open to reveal Eddie and Mia. "Hey, you guys look bored." Eddie said coming in, Mia in tow.

"Yes!" we both groaned in unison. "Corn me." I said and Lissa threw a piece of pop corn into my mouth.

"Wow." Eddie said shaking his head. He plopped down on a beanbag chair and Mia sat on his lap.

"If you guys are so bored, we should play I've never." Mia said. I was confused. She saw my look and explained. "It's a game ware you say something that you have never done, and if anyone in the room has, they have to put a finger down. Who ever loses all ten fingers first loses, and then the game continues. Who ever has the most fingers left at the end wins."

I jumped up and gave Mia the 'Holy Shit you are a freaking genius! look. "We could totally do that…with shots!" I said excitedly. Lissa sat up on her elbow.

"Well, I'm not as crazy as you so I probably wouldn't get that drunk." she mulled it over.

"There are two problems with that Hathaway." Eddie said. "One, we don't have any booze. Second, you're Russian lover." Eddie finished.

"Well…I do know a very rich Moroi who happens to like booze and as for my Russian lover…well what Comrade doesn't know, won't hurt him." I shrugged.

"Yea, but why would Adrian share any of his stash with us?" Mia asked. I smiled.

"Did I mention that same Moroi kind of loves me? Plus I am a good persuader." I winked at the three and headed for the door. "I'll be back with arms loaded!" I said and headed for Adrian's room.

I pulled my tank top down a little, showing a bit more cleavage, ruffled my hair and licked my lips. I knocked on his door and waited a minute before he answered.

"Well hello my flower. Pun intended." he grinned. I giggled.

"You are just so funny. But I need you to do me," I paused and let my words sink in. His eyes widened and his breathing picked up. Then I finished, "A favor." I grinned. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

"Um, yea sure. What is it?" he asked. I pushed him into the room shutting the door with my foot, I cornered him and trailed a finger on his chest.

"Well we were going to play a game and I needed…maybe 3 bottles of vodka?" I asked.

He blinked again, then grabbed my arms, stopping me from trailing my fingers down his chest.

"But what would I get in return my lovely." he asked.

"I guess you could play." I said. He grinned, and then picked up a box.

"This should be more than enough. Lead the way." he gestured to the door and followed me to my room. We entered and Lissa and Christian were on my bed, while Mia and Eddie occupied two beanbag chairs.

We explained the game to Adrian and he grinned.

"So…since we're playing a game…should there be a smoochy prize?" he flashed his eye brows. I shrugged.

"What the hell? We'll all me too drunk to remember." I said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Well there's problem number two right on time!" Eddie sang. I punched his arm and opened the door, sticking my head out.

"Hey Comrade." I nodded.

"Rose." he nodded back, trying to look into my room. "What is going on? And may I come in?" he asked.

"I have a theoretical question for you." I ignored his questions. "If, theoretically speaking, Mia, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I were having a drinking game, would you tell?" I asked. "This is all theoretical remember." I said. He didn't look convinced.

"Well as a Guardian it is my job to protect so…theoretically, yes I would tell." he told me. I nodded.

"Well in that case, no you can not come in." I shut the door in his face then opened it again.

"Theoretically!" I said then slammed it back, making sure to lock it, and took a seat on the floor around a little table that now held a bottle of vodka.

"Okay, Lissa you can go first." I said. She nodded then went.

"I've never lied to a teacher." she said. Everyone took a drink from the bottle except her.

"You've seriously never lied to a teacher?" Christian said, his arms still around her. She shook her head. "Not even when you forgot homework?" he asked. I snorted.

"Lissa? Forget homework? Please!" I said, and then nodded to Eddie who was on her left.

"I've never given a lap dance." Eddie grinned. I rolled my eyes and took a drink. Adrian's eyes widened.

"Who did you give a lap dance to?" he asked.

"I lost count." I rolled my eyes. It was actually a dare at some college kid's party when Lissa and I were…free to roam the world.

"Okay, I've never gone a week without buying a new pair of shoes." Mia said. Lissa and she took a drink.

"Figures." Eddie mumbled. Mia elbowed him playfully.

"I've never," I paused thinking, and then I grinned. "I've never kissed Adrian." I said looking at him. He flashed his eye brows.

"You want to change that?" he offered. I fake gagged.

"Not for a whole case of beer." I said.

Meanwhile Lissa took a drink because the poor girl had to kiss Adrian when we played spin the bottle.

"My turn!" Adrian said. "Okay, I've never gone skinny dipping." he said. Lissa and I looked at each other, and then took a drink. I think everyone else in the room choked on air.

"It's not like that!" I said slapping Adrian on the head and shooting everyone else a dirty look. "Best friends go skinny dipping! Besides it was dark out, and it's not like we were sharing a towel after." I rolled my eyes. Christian blew out a breath and I laughed. "What? Have trouble sharing Christian?" I teased.

"Okay, my turn." Christian cut me off. "I've never had a dirty dream about Rose." Christian said. Eddie and Adrian took a drink.

"Wow. What a surprise Ivashkov." I rolled my eyes. He just grinned.

"I've never," Lissa said, "worn dirty clothes two days in a row." she finished. Adrian, Christian, Eddie and I all took a drink. So far I was in the lead.

Shocker.

Eddies turn. "I've never, not cut class." he said. We all took a drink, Lissa and I had cut class for two freaking years after all.

"I've never," Mia turned pink a little. I grinned.

"Okay, now you have to spill! What's the question?" I asked.

"I've never…not worn panties under a skirt. Once!" She blurted out at the end. I cracked a smile.

"There's the girl I know and love." I cheered, and then I took a drink as well as Mia.

"Do I want to know…" Eddie asked looking at me, then to Mia. I grinned.

"Nope! But it's my turn!" I thought a moment. "I've never not made out with a teacher." I said thinking of Dimitri. Everyone looked around, but I was the only one who took a drink. I sighed. "I miss my Dimitri. I wonder if he'll like my present." I wondered aloud. Lissa giggled, she had helped me set up his payback.

"What did you do?" Eddie asked. I smiled slyly.

"Nothing." I sang.

"Okay. My turn. I've never been in a home goods store." Adrian said. Everyone took a drink except Adrian.

"Mia dragged me in." Eddie said pointing to Mia."

"Lissa." Christian and I said together.

Lissa laughed, "Yea and Rose got kicked out for jumping on those little beds that show you what the bedding looks like."

"Why else were they lined up so perfectly? It wasn't like someone was going to sleep on them!" I grumbled. Yea and right after, the guy who kicked me out asked for my number. Let's just say he got a black eye.

Adrian laughed. "Rose would."

"I know. I did." I said. He rolled his eyes. And we continued the game well into the night.

Two bottles later

"Hahaha!" I laughed, then hiccupped as Eddie told the story.

"Yea, so then he started running because some big guy was chasing him, but he didn't know I had put the bra in his bag, so the security beeper went off as he went out the door!" Eddie laughed while trying to tell the story.

I held my stomach I was laughing so hard, everything was a bit blurry. I was drunk.

Tee hee.

Once we all calmed down to low chuckles Lissa sighed.

"Well, we don't want to be too drunk so let's call it a game." she said. Christian jumped up.

"I win!" he said. Lissa had been keeping track of how many drinks we had all had. "And I think I will share that kiss with Lissa." he grinned at her.

"Oh yea, woo!" I said sleepily. They all said good night and left, Lissa leaving two Advil and a water on my dresser for when I woke up in the middle of the night.

"Thanks Liss." I said smiling at my best friend. She smiled.

"Night Rose."

Dimitri POV

(Right after Rose shut the door in his face)

Well…I wonder what they were doing in there; I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I kind of felt sad that I was being left out of the game, but if anyone found out I had been a part of it, I would have been fired and they would have been expelled.

I sighed and walked outside the dorm to go take my shift of about 3 hours. I walked the grounds around the dorm and every once and a while I'd look up at Rose's window.

I sighed again and kept walking until I heard a noise.

"Hero? Amybrody rout ver?" my eye brows crinkled in confusion. I rounded a tree and found Jesse; you guessed it, tied to a tree. His hands were up in the air with rope tied around them. There was duct tape around his mouth and he was shirtless with a note stuck to his chest.

It said Comrade on it. I took it, and then helped him down.

"You may inform Headmistress Kirova about this, but she will want to know the whole story and I will be able to provide that." I said with double meaning. Earlier I had caught him out in this same area with a girl, and I didn't think it was a coincidence that he was in the same spot. He nodded shakily.

"No, I'm fine." he then ran off toward his dorm and I sighed looking down at the note in my hands. I opened it and sucked in a breath.

_Comrade,_

_You've been warned._

_Love Rose_

I was extremely confused but shrugged and waited till another Guardian came to switch shifts. It was now about one in the morning as I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I flicked the switch and every ware there was panties, bras, thongs, lacy things I couldn't even identify, covering everything in my room. I stood open mouthed then spun around as I heard a tapping foot.

Alberta was standing there with her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face.

"Why is it I keep finding you in these situations?" she asked raising her eye brows.

"I do not know how to respond to this." I said trying to clear my throat. Alberta nodded.

"Well, I'm just going to go. Because this is sufficiently weird. And we will never speak of this…ever." she said then walked down the hall and out of sight.

I slammed the door and started ripping the under clothes down and stuffing them in a bag. One full bag and I had barley made a dent. This was going to be a long night.

Next morning

I waited in the gym for Rose and she groggily walked in rubbing her eyes. I walked over, and closed the door behind her.

She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest.

"I am so hung-over." she mumbled. Then her eyes got wide and looked up at me.

"Theoretically speaking of course." she smiled. Then, "Did you like my present?" she winked. I groaned.

"Were those all yours?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Well, Lissa and I went shopping especially for that. But some of them were pretty nice hu? Think I'll save them." she winked referring to the lacy ones.

I chuckled and bent down so she could kiss me. She cuddled into my chest and then so fast I didn't expect it she pinned me to the floor.

"This is training after all silly." she bent down to kiss my neck.

**Thanks for reading! It is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I still like reviews and ideas! **


	21. Staying Awake

**Thanks for bearing with me while I was on vacation, and you will be glad to hear I got lots of ideas while on this vacation for this chapter! **

**This Chapter idea was submitted by: **SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD

Stay Awake

I lay on my bed with a sheet of homework Stan had given me. I looked it over once then crumpled it up and threw it under my bed, along with hundreds of its friends.

"Oops. Guess I'm done with homework." I said and grabbed a magazine from my bed side table. I was just getting into an interesting article about how some guy had jumped from a 3 story window and magically lived when there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock on my table and grinned. My Dimitri always had impeccable timing.

I opened the door with a smiling face and was greeted by a stone faced Dimitri holding out a black trash bag. "I believe these are yours." he said toneless. I feigned shocked.

"What ever do you mean Guardian Belikov? What do you have there…in that trash bag…that looks so full…and lacey?" I grinned and flashed my eye brows. He sighed and was about to say something but I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into my room.

I slammed the door behind me and took the trash bag, peeking inside. "I am appalled that you would show up at my door and use your position of higher power over me to seduce me Dimitri!" I shrieked. He rolled his eyes.

"But if I must!" I cried and tackled him on the bed, showering him in kisses. He was grinning, no matter how much he didn't want to be grinning, and captured my wrists with his large hand.

"Now Rosemarie, why would I use my position of higher power over you? You'd just _try _and kick my ass." he said. I scoffed.

"There is no _trying_. There just_ is_." I rolled my eyes like a brain dead girl and attacked his lips again. Just then we were interrupted by a knock on the door, and then it burst open. Oh shit…I didn't lock it?

Eddie walked in, a pillow under one arm and bags of chips and cola under the other. Behind him was Mia, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian. They all had similar sleeping items tucked under their arms as well.

"See I told you she wouldn't mind having a sleep over with us! Look she's even started with Dimitri already!" Eddie said to the group as he threw his stuff to the ground. He leaped on the edge of the bed and sat criss cross with his head in his hands.

"I can not wait to paint our nails and talk about boys!" He cried in a high pitched voice. "And have a pillow fight and…um…any other shit girls do at sleep over's!" he finished off. I stared at him, still entangled with my Russian Lover.

"What crack are you smoking?" I wondered aloud. Christian snorted.

"He had a red bull-"

"Or three." Mia injected.

"Yea and I got plenty more were that came from! I'm going to need it for the staying awake contest we're going to have tonight!" Eddie said jumping off my bed.

I buried my head in Dimitri's chest. Then smiled.

"Hey Adrian." I said still facing Dimitri's chest. I heard a sigh.

"Yes Rose."

"Would you be a dear and take a picture?" I teased. He sighed again.

"Win the contest. Win the contest. Win the contest." he chanted under his breath as he plopped down some ware in the room. I chuckled and sat up, Dimitri got up from the bed and straightened his shirt.

"Well I'm just going to go…" he trailed off heading for the door. I snatched his hand, giving him giant eyes.

"Please don't leave me with these red bull drinking, crazy people!" I said. Dimitri pried my hands off his arm.

"I'll be back after my shirt to make sure you guys aren't…drinking anything." he said. I grinned and pat his head.

"There's my Comrade." I said. He nodded to our group and left for his shift.

"So…as you probably guessed we're having a sleep over in your room." Lissa said laying two sleeping bags out next to each other. I sighed.

"As long as I get the bed and some of those ruffled chips, I'm all good." I grinned.

"And as long as I get to sleep in the bed also, with Rose wearing on of these, preferably one of the lacey and red natures, it's all good." Adrian said holding the black trash bag open and looking inside. I grinned at Adrian.

"You really want to wake up with some missing body parts don't you Ivashkov." he paled just a little.

"I thought so." I winked and grabbed a bag of chips and started munching.

"So what's this about staying up?" I asked threw a mouth full of lays.

"Who ever stays awake the longest wins." Mia said grabbing a soda. I nodded. "Oh yea, and who ever wins gets a kiss. How could we forget." Mia rolled her eyes. I grinned.

"I am going to win this one!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Not if I win first!" Eddie said throwing me over his shoulder and running around the room in circles. I looked at my friends bewildered.

"Are you sure he's not high?" I asked. They all shrugged.

It was now 1 PM (remember our days are opposites) and everyone was still pretty wide awake. You see here in Rose Hathaway's Room there was this little rule. You fall asleep first and you will be humiliated.

And I show no mercy.

"I have an idea! Let's play twister!" Adrian grinned looking, no surprise here, at me.

"Is that a challenge Ivashkov?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. Adrian stood and cracked his knuckles.

"Hell yes." he said. Without breaking our staring contest I snapped my fingers at Eddie.

"Roll out the mat Eddie." I said.

"Yes ma'ma!" he saluted and rolled out a twister mat. I gave the spinner to Lissa.

"Think you can handle it droopy?" I asked. Her eye lids looked like they were getting a little heavy. She nodded and flashed me a great full smile.

I stood on one side of the mat while Adrian stood on the other. "Ready to lose Adrian?" I asked. He grinned and chuckled.

"Are you?"

"Left hand red." Lissa called. I crouched and Adrian did the same choosing the red circle right next to mine.

"You little shit." I said. He grinned.

"The shitiest."

_14 spins later_

Our right foot was on red, our left foot on yellow. Left hand was on green and right hand was on blue. Currently Adrian's arm was under my right leg and he was about 3 inches from my face.

"Wow, I thought you're breath would be more repulsive." I teased him. He laughed.

"I couldn't imagine yours any sweeter." he leaned in a millimeter. He new if he crossed the line, his tong would be ripped out.

"Left hand blue." Lissa called. We moved and I got an idea.

"Adrian." I said in a soft voice.

"Yes my Rose?" he asked. I fluttered my eye lashes.

"You smell very nice." I leaned in and almost brushed my nose with his neck. He shivered and I smiled. "I bet your soft and warm too." I purred. His knees were shaking. "What I wouldn't give to take you in-" I was interrupted when he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Rose wins!" Eddie shouted. I grinned and stood looking down at Adrian.

"What I wouldn't give to take you in a game of twister!" I cried and did a victory dance around him. "I won! You lost! Na, na, na, na. na!"

Just then there was a light knock on the door. I leaped over Adrian hearing a quiet, "Holy shit." and opened the door a crack.

"What's the password?" I asked knowing it was Dimitri.

"You never gave me a pass word Rose." he whispered quietly. I frowned.

"Well I guess you'll have to bribe me to gain entrance." I paused. "Ohhh, that sounded dirty."

"Rose." Dimitri warned me. I just sniggered.

"I guess you'll have to repay me in sexual favors." I grinned in triumph as I heard him mutter a quiet 'Damn' and then I pulled him inside and locked the door behind him.

I took his hand and lead him to my bed were I pushed him down and sat on his lap. He wasn't complaining.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked pointing to Adrian lying on the twister mat. I shrugged.

"Guess he couldn't handle it." I teased Adrian winking at him. He groaned and got up, plopping down into a bean bag chair.

"So…come on bring on the snack-age!" Eddie said reaching for another red bull. I snatched it away from him.

"Seriously how many of these have you had?"

"At least 8." Mia answered for him, not looking up from filing her nails.

I glared at him. "I'm cutting you off. Its cheating." I said and tossed it back in the box.

"Yea and you don't know anything about cheating Rose." Christian snorted. I looked over at him, he was sitting in between Lissa's legs while she played with his hair.

"If you didn't make Lissa so damn happy, I'd hang you by you're under pants out my window."

Lissa laughed. "Well you have new inspiration for ware you hang Jesse next."

"Na, he'd be a perv and peek in my window."

"Thant is true." Lissa agreed.

*3 hours later*

"Guys!" I whispered across the room to Eddie, Christian, Lissa and Adrian. Mia was asleep. Show time. I grinned and held up some body crayons.

"She's going to be pissed." a now normal Eddie said. Although I wonder if he remembered that he would crash once all the red bull was out of his system. He he.

I shrugged. "She new the consequences." I threw a blue crayon at Eddie who got to work above her eyes as I drew a big red circle around her mouth. After every one took turns drawing something we stepped back to admire our work.

"What a clown." I laughed.

"That was the worst joke of the night." Christian said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now that I know the punishment has been given I'm going to sleep because unlike all of you, I need to have energy or else I'll be fired." Dimitri said. I pushed him back down onto my bed.

"Please stay, you can sleep here." I pleaded. He groaned softly but complied and closed his eyes. They popped open seconds later.

"If you do anything to me I will have no choice but to make you run laps tomorrow." Dimitri eyed me. I just gave him an angelic smile.

"Why would I do that sweetie." I winked and kissed him. "Goodnight" I purred and he tried to hide the lust as I sat on the floor not wanting to disturb him.

Christian made a gagging sound. "Shut up Ozera!" I shot him a look then opened the 4th bag of chips that our group had gone threw that night.

"Seriously! How does one girl eat so much! Where do you pack it away Rose? And how are you not fat as a cow?" Christian asked. I finished inhaling some chips and smiled.

"Why would I not be happy being fat?" I quizzed.

"Cause! You'd be so fat…I don't know, you just wouldn't like it!" Christian asked.

"If I were fat," Eddie started leaning back putting his hands behind his head. "I would be one of those happy-go-lucky fat people. I mean seriously, BRING ON THE FOOD!" he yelled. I then noticed Adrian's pale face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Everyone still awake turned to look at his royal ass and he just shook his head slowly.

"Rose? Fat? That is so wrong." he said. I frowned.

"Hey! What's wrong with me being fat?" I seethed. Christian laughed.

"Careful Adrian, or she might sit on you!"

I threw a bottle of water at Christians head; he saw it coming and ducked down. "Ha, ha!" he cheered coming back up. But I was too good, throwing a second bottle after the first one which hit him promptly in the forehead.

"Ow." he rubbed the spot and stuck his tong out at me. I just shrugged and stuffed some more chips in my mouth, making sure to send Adrian a pointed look.

*Lunch*

I, Adrian, Christian and Eddie were still in the game. Lissa dropped out an hour after our little fat fiasco.

I was so tired I didn't have the breath to insult Jesse as he walked by. Or trip him. But I did manage to throw a slice of dripping peach his way. Apparently my aim still worked because it went down the back of his shirt.

I got up from the table leaving Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Christian and Eddie to go find Dimitri. I couldn't remember if he was on patrol or not. Lissa followed me down the hall.

"Be careful Rose. Don't hurt yourself." she warned heading off the other direction towards her room. I just nodded and grunted. It was all I had the energy for.

I checked Dimitri's room but he wasn't there so I decided to go head off to my room to splash my face with cold water. I had to win this contest.

I opened my door and there was a tall figure in the middle of the dark room. Dimitri!

I jumped into his arms and put my head in his neck.

"Oh Dimitri, this was a terrible bet!" I cried. He stiffened.

"Rose?" that was so not Dimitri's voice!

"Christian?" I scrambled out of his grip and to the other side of the room faster than I thought possible at this comatose state. He was now in the other corner. I turned on the light and sure enough it was the fire boy.

Well shit.

It was silent for a minute.

"This never happened." I said.

"Agreed." he nodded and walked out the door.

I sighed and then went out a minute after him. Just in time to see Dimitri looking at my door with curiosity.

"Why was Christian just leaving your room?" he asked. I paused and looked at him for a full 60 seconds.

"Oh Dimitri, this was a terrible bet!" I cried jumping into his arms. Round two.

He chuckled. "I new it would be. You're very grumpy if you don't get enough sleep." he pointed out.

"Hey!" I gasped and jumped from his arms. "Well mister 'I'm going to make Rose run some laps because I know she stayed up all night and is too stubborn to not back down from a challenge!'" I said mocking him. He rolled his eyes.

"Careful Roza, if you don't breathe enough you might pass out." his voice was covered in sarcasm. My eyes became slits.

"I might just sit on _you!_" I said and turned my back, storming off to my next class.

"What?" I heard him mutter behind me.

*Two hours later*

Christian and Eddie fell asleep in class I soon found out from Mia and Lissa, as we were switching classes. Adrian, being able to do what ever the hell he wanted, had followed me around to all my classes making sure both he and I did not fall asleep.

Now it was just the two of us. Not for long.

I walked out to the court yard and sat on a bench, Adrian plopped down next to me. Both our eyes were drooping and I _really_ wanted to sleep. But I _really, really _wanted to win.

"Oh Adrian, I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh no, I am not falling for that again." he huffed. I moved closer to him.

"And that broad chin bone." I stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into my touch.

"And that soft hair." I gently and soothingly laced my fingers into his hair. He was leaning further and further into me.

"And that-" but I didn't need to continue. He was snoring on my shoulder. I smiled sweetly, and then thumped his forehead. He jerked awake in surprise and pain.

"I win!" I jumped up in victory. Adrian cursed.

"Not exactly." I heard Dimitri say. I turned and looked at him confused. "We still have afternoon training." he grinned wider. "And I'm in a sparing mood."

I turned my attention toward the gym.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed Roza."

**Hoped you liked the chapter! Love the ideas and the reviews!**


	22. Baby Sitting

**Wow, lots of reviews! I appreciated all your nice reviews and it was a very good idea by: **Clearwater love -gizmo4655** so I could not wait to get writing again. Keep those great ideas coming guys! I couldn't write without my loyal readers! **

***** Also I see a vote chapter coming in the future were I will indeed as for your votes to see who wins, but I need the perfect game for you to vote on so if you have any ideas, review or PM me!*** **

Baby Sitting

Well I think this is the only time I can say that training with Dimitri was…relaxing.

You weren't expecting that were you?

Well Dimitri had followed me to the gym, and I had turned to him and said "Please don't be too mean. Does it help if I say 'You were right and I was wrong?'" He grinned and slid his arms around my waist, also unexpected, and pulled me closer to him. His hot breath was on my neck.

"It might help a little. But I think we need to take a trip to the cabin and visit that comfy bed." he grinned.

And that is exactly what we did. He pulled me to him, so close we shared body heat, and I passed out while he played with my hair murmuring a sweet 'I love you.' in my ear every so often.

I woke to butterfly kisses on my collar bone and a very, very nice back rub. Mmmmm. A Russian misuse named Dimitri with huge hands.

Yummy.

But I had to finish sleeping in my own bed, Dimitri-less in case you're wondering. So now hear I am, being rudely awakened by a pounding at my door.

"Rose! You're going to be late! Even though you don't really care…but seriously! We have an important assignment today!" I heard Lissa yelling. I threw a shoe at the door and turned over yelling:

"Go the hell away!" I heard Lissa sigh and put her key in my door lock. Dammit, why did I give her that key? Oh yea cause I'm an idiot.

The door flung open and she marched over to my bed, turning on the over head light. I hissed and turned so I was laying face down into my sheets. I could still faintly smell Dimitri from when he lay with me before his shift.

"Come on!" Lissa huffed as she grabbed my ankles and tried to pull me out of bed. I just grabbed the bed frame and screamed into the pillow.

"No! You can't take me alive! Get away!" I held on knowing she was no match for me.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. I could use a strong Dhampir right about now." Lissa said to someone.

Strong Dhampir?

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a very strong pair of hands grabbed my ankles and literally ripped me from my bed. It was a very nice thing for my captor that I slept in a tight tank top and panties that night because who ever it was, just got flashed.

"Whoa Hathaway!" I heard Eddie say as he backed up from pulling me from my heaven. I smirked and stood up brushing my self off and walking toward my dresser, shaking my ass all the way.

"You know you like it." I winked and grabbed some clothes.

"I sure did." I heard a voice that could only be Adrian's.

"What the hell?" I shrieked in surprise using a shirt to cover my bottom half. "What is my room, a meeting place?" I screeched. Eddie laughed.

"Something like that." he said then grabbed the collar of some kid walking by. "Hey look at this!" he said turning him to me. He gasped and I pushed them all out except for Lissa and slammed the door.

"No sense of privacy at all." I muttered.

"I'll say." a different voice said. I jumped and gasped as I spun to see Dimitri.

"You really should lock your window." he smirked. He then nodded to Lissa, who nodded back, still silently laughing at me.

"Oh hahaha, give him a freaking prize for sneaking up on me Lissa!" I said sarcastically.

Lissa sniggered. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you already did last night."

Dimitri scoffed a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I am ashamed to be your friend! Get out all of you!" I shouted they headed for the door after rolling their eyes.

"Not you mister." I grabbed the back of Dimitri's jacket and hauled him back.

"Oh sure 'All of us have to leave!'" Lissa mocked me closing the door behind her.

I grinned and turned to Dimitri. "So…what's this 'important' project that I _have _to be up for?"

"Actually it's extra credit. And really, you could use some extra credit." Dimitri said sitting on my bed as I got dressed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I rolled my eyes and straddled his lap. I pouted and put my hands on his shoulders.

"When are we going to get more…us time? since I was the one who wasted it yesterday sleeping. Of all things to do in a bed, with Dimitri freaking Belikov, I slept! What the hell is wrong with me?" I scolded myself. He chuckled and put his hands on my waist.

"I thought it was nice, but I don't know when we'll have more time. But you have to go to the cafeteria now." he said kissing my pouty bottom lip and lifting me off him. I let him put me down before asking him what time I had to be there.

"Eight." I looked at the clock. 7:56. Yay, morning running. I kissed him quickly on the lips before heading to my door.

"I'm going to." Dimitri said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was.

We started running towards the café when I spotted a group of little 6 year old Moroi and Dhampir. They were taking up a lot of our running room so Dimitri and I had to dodge. We were almost threw the mass when a little boy stepped out in front of me looking at something in front of him. I leaped over him, trying not to totally kill him in the process, landing gracefully on my feet and whipping around to make sure I didn't take him out.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry little guy." I ruffled his hair and watched his eyes go wide as I touched his head. I winked at him then turned to find Dimitri waiting for me. We sprinted off again to the café, making it just on time.

Lissa smiled and motioned to the seat next to her as I came threw the door. Dimitri took his place on the wall and I took mine next to Lissa. Kirova eyed me and nodded to Dimitri.

"Well, I don't know if I'm more surprised that you signed up for this, or that you are on time Ms. Hathaway." she sniffed. I ignored her and looked at Lissa questioningly, assuming she was the one who signed me up.

I looked around and noticed a bunch of Moroi, fewer Dhampir's, and our whole group…including Adrian. What?

"Alright, so I have your child assignments that you will be babysitting and they'll be here in a few minutes. They were just looking around at the campus since they will be attending the elementary school next year." Kirova said.

I think hell just froze over, cause I sure did. My eye twitched, my heart was pounding in my ear. "Did she just say 'babysitting?' cause that's what I heard." I leaned over to Lissa, who nodded and smiled at me.

"I signed us all up," she said to our whole group as Kirova walked off to the side to wait for the group of kids. "It will be a contest. Who ever makes the kid have the most fun today wins a kiss!" she said happily.

There goes my eye again.

"So why in his royal pain in the ass here?" I motioned to Adrian.

"I'll try not to take offence in that." he said. I just ignored him and stared Lissa down.

"Cause anyone can do it. Dimitri and a few other guardians' are." Lissa said. I whipped around to look at Dimitri, whose lip curled up to a small grin when he saw my pissed/horrified expression.

"And Comrade is participating in this also?" I asked. Lissa nodded. Then we heard little children talking and giggling as they entered the café. Kirova started calling out our names.

"Lissa Dragomir. Molly Shockley. Christian Ozera. Thomas Hardey. Mia Rinaldi. Erin Bartez. Eddie Castiles. Sean Gray. Rose Hathaway. Trevor Mallory. Adrian Ivashkov. Lilly Anderson. Dimitri Belikov. Greg Harper," she went on and on to the other dozen people in the room and I just thought about the little kid I was baby sitting. Whoa. Never thought I would say that.

"Okay, now go find your partner." Kirova directed at the little children. I then noticed everyone was wearing name tags. Lissa handed me one and I smiled at my awesome best friend. A little boy came up to me, the same one that I had almost run over and I looked at his name tag.

"Hi Sean. Eddie's right over there." I pointed down the row from me. The little kid just stared at me until Eddie came and asked for a high five to introduce himself.

"Where is Mr. Mallory?" I heard one of the Dhampir women who had come with the group yelled frantically to another woman. I inwardly groaned.

Great, their missing my kid, and he hasn't even met me yet. Then I spotted legs under a table and quietly tip-toed over and yanked them out. I held a little boy by his ankles upside-down and grinned at him.

"You must be Trevor. My name is Rose." I said. He crosses his arms, sill upside-down.

"I don't like you." he stated in a monotone. I blinked.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hold up upside-down until you do like me." I grinned. He huffed.

"I'm not going to say it." he said. I shrugged.

"Well you're not that heavy." I said. I noticed his face was getting red.

"Let me down!" the little monster cried.

"I found Trevor!" I called. "Do you want me to like…put him on a leash or something?" I said. Adrian laughed.

"Shut it Ivashkov! Or I'll shut it for you!" I snapped. The little boy in my grasp giggled. He freaking giggled!

"Your funny." he said smiling. I grinned and then put him on the ground right side up.

"You're not that bad kid." I winked. "Now, let's go get into some trouble."

**Lissa POV**

Molly was like the perfect little sister! She held my hand as we walked and talked about hair styles and then picked the perfect shades of lip gloss and eye shadow when I gave her a makeover. She then told me she wanted to be just like me when she got older and it brought a tear to my eye!

"Do you want to go meet my best friend in the whole wide world?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"My best friends name is Jamie. She likes purple and her favorite food is jelly beans!" she told me as we walked to Rose's room.

"My best friends name is Rose. She likes red…and she'll eat almost anything!" I told her. Then I saw Christian looking behind a tree. "Christian!" I called and he turned around to see me, he waved a little and we walked over.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. She giggled. "He has pretty eyes." I nodded and sighed dreamily.

"Yes he does."

He met us and kissed my cheek looking down at Molly.

"Christian this is Molly. Molly this is Christian. Where's your little boy?" I asked him. He stiffened.

"Um…were playing hide and seek!" he said in a nervous tone. I nodded slowly.

"Oh-" I was cut off by a karate 'Hy-ya!' and a louder voice.

"Good job Trevor! But don't yell if your sneaking up on people." I heard Rose say. I looked over and Rose was holding a thin piece of wood that had been hit in half by Trevor.

"Rose!" I called over and pulled Molly with me.

"This is Rose." I told her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth made a perfect o.

"Hi! I'd talk more but we're training. Bye!" Rose said and her and Trevor jogged away. My eye brows raised. Was Rose…having fun with Trevor? What?

**Eddie POV**

"Okay Sean what do you want to do first?" I asked him as we tossed a Frisbee in the court yard. A few other people were there doing stuff with their kids too, including Rose and her little monster.

"Do girls like flowers?" Sean asked me suddenly. I blinked but shrugged.

"Yea, lots of girls like flowers." I said. "Why? Is there a girl you like Sean." I said in a light accusing voice. He blushed but avoided the question.

"What kind of flowers do girls like?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"You would have to ask one." I informed him.

"Can you ask her?" he pointed to Rose who was showing Trevor something.

"I don't know it Rose is a good person to ask about flowers…" I told him.

"Oh." he said then tossed me the Frisbee again.

**Mia POV**

This was not going well. Erin was a total tomboy! How do I deal with a tomboy?

"Do you have any other magazines?" Erin asked me as we sat on my bed looking at copies of '17', 'Cosmo' and 'Girls Life'. I shook my head.

"These are my favorite. What do you like?" I asked. She shrugged.

"There's this one about big trucks and dirt biking and stuff that I have. It's really cool." she informed me. I plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

"Uh-hu." I said. Yea, right.

"Do you…want to paint nails?" I asked. She shook her head. "I have black." I told her, hoping to at least try and get along with her.

"My mom doesn't like black nail polish. Let do it!" she said excitedly. I smiled. Hey, what ever works!

**Christian POV**

Shit, shit, shity, SHIT! I lost my kid. What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, how long are people going to think that we're playing hide and seek? What happens if I don't find him when they have to go!

"Thomas!" I whisper shouted into some trees. I sure as hell didn't want anyone to hear me yelling for him. "Thomas!" I tried again.

Where could he have gone? We went from the café to the court yard to play some Frisbee with Eddie and his kid. But when we were about to start and Eddie asked me were he was I looked around panicked and told him we were playing hide and seek.

And to this moment, almost 2 hours later, we were still playing 'hide and seek'.

God I hope the kid isn't dead, that would really suck.

God I hope the kid isn't with Rose. That would suck more.

**Adrian POV**

"So, what's your favorite color Lilly?" I asked as we walked toward the play ground that was next to the elementary school.

I looked down at her and she smiled at me, grabbing my hand. I grinned back at her and told her my favorite color was Red. Because Rose looked hot in red. But I didn't share that little piece of trivia…

"I like the color green. Like your eyes." she said. I nodded. Okaaaaaay.

"Do you want to swing?" I asked. She nodded and I lifted her up onto one of them and asked her if she wanted me to push her. She nodded again.

"I can swing by myself but I want you to push me." I pushed her for a long time as she asked me lots of questions, my middle name, my favorite food, my best friend…you name it.

"Do you have a girlfriend Adrian?" she asked his her sweet little girl voice. I stuttered.

"Um…no." She giggled.

"Oh."

"Yea, oh."

**Dimitri POV**

"Can I play on that?" Greg asked pointing to a piece of gym equipment. I sighed and rolled my eyes. God this kid was awful!

"No Greg." I said in an exasperated tone. "I told you, it's just like the other 40 pieces of gym equipment, it's not for playing. It's for training." I said. He pouted again and wrapped his little arms around his waist.

We walked out of the gym and past the locker rooms.

"Can we go in there?" he pointed into the girls locker room and I wanted to yank my hair out.

"No Greg, that's the girl's locker room. You're a little boy, you would go in the boys locker room." I said. His eye brows pinched together in confusion.

"Why does it matter?" he asked. I was so not cut out for this.

"How about we go get a snack?" I asked. He shrugged and followed me to the café.

"Can I have chocolate cake? Momma says no cake before dinner, but I want some." he said.

"No Greg. Momma's right about no cake before dinner." I said. "How about an apple?" I asked. Just then Rose and her little boy ran out of the kitchen with giant pieces of chocolate cake on plates in their hands, both were giggling like crazy. Rose rushed by me winking and licking some frosting off her fingers.

"Why do they get chocolate cake before dinner?" Greg protested. Oh dear God.

**Rose POV**

This was the best four hours ever! It's like I had a little mini-me who liked to do everything I did! We trained, pulled a prank on Stan, stole some chocolate cake, hell, he even helped me tie Jesse to a tree!

God I loved this little kid.

"Trevor, you are the little man." I fist bumped him. We were sitting against trees holding our stomachs from eating that massive cake.

"Rose, your awesome." he said back to me. Soon everyone started gathering with their little kids. Lissa and Mia walked over with their girls while Eddie crossed over with his little boy.

"This is for you." the little boy said handing me a flower. Eddies eye brows went up and he smirked. I gave Sean a smile.

"This is very pretty Sean, thank you." I bent down and kissed his cheek. He blushed and mumbled something I couldn't identify and backed up toward Eddie.

"Wow! You'll take flowers from him but not me?" Adrian teased walking up to our group with his little girl Lilly literally clutching his leg and making him walk funny.

Trevor looked at me and raised his eye brows. I nodded and he smiled, emitting a karate like yell and punching Adrian right in the crotch. YES!

Adrian doubled over in pain and Trevor just jogged happily back over to my side and high fived me.

"What the heck?" Adrian squeaked. I smiled.

"Look what I taught him to do!" I smiled proudly as Trevor beamed at me.

Then Dimitri came marching over, his lips where so tight together that they were white and his little boy was behind him chatting away. When they got closer I realized he was asking him questions and Dimitri kept shaking his head 'no.'

He stopped next to me and leaned over. "I am so glad I didn't know you as a child. I might have hurt you." he said threw clenched teeth. I just chuckled.

Then Christian showed up with his little boy, he had his wrist and he was towing him behind him, he looked a little pissed.

Adrian was trying to straighten himself when Lissa finally spoke, after shooting Christian a smile.

"Okay so who had fun today?" she asked the kids.

Eddie's kid, my kid, Lissa's kid and Adrian's kid raised their hands.

"You didn't have fun?" Lissa asked the other kids.

"He wouldn't let me play on anything!" Greg, Dimitri's kid wined.

"She tired to dress me up!" Mia's girl Erin complained.

Christian's kid didn't answer. Wait…where was Christian's kid.

"Damnit!" Christian said looking around.

"You said a curse word! I'm telling!" Lissa's little girl Molly said. Lissa patted her head as Christian frantically searched for Thomas. Mean while Sean had inched over to me and grabbed my hand which I squeezed and he smiled up at me. Trevor was over beating an ant hill. Lilly was clutching Adrian's arm and looking up at him with goo-goo eyes.

"So how much fun did you have?" Lissa asked Lilly.

"I had lots of fun Lissa." she smiled.

"Oh yea! Well Rose and I ate cake, trained and made this stupid Stan guy fall on his butt! It was freakin' awesome!" Trevor pumped his fist in the air.

Sean just blushed and held my hand tighter.

"Adrian's really sweet." Lilly said dreamily. I laughed. Lissa sighed.

"Well I guess Rose wins." she said. I smiled.

"Yes!" I cheered and picked Sean up and twirled him in the air.

"Sorry about almost running you over earlier little guy." I said putting him down next to Eddie and kissing his cheek again. All the kids said bye and I fist bumped Trevor for the last time. Sniff.

That kid is goin' places.

They had to pry Lilly away from Adrian and once they found Thomas they left. I turned to Dimitri and pulled him behind several trees.

"So how was your day?" I asked pressing him to the trunk of a tree.

"Awful! This kid was-" before he was finished I cut him off kissing him deeply. I came up for air and he just grinned lazily.

"Nope actually, it just got a lot better." he grinned and kissed me again.

**WOW! tht was the longest chapter ever! but it was an awesome idea. Keep the ideas coming and reviews r nice ;-) **


	23. No Talking Contest

**Wow! thanks for all the ideas and reviews! Once again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for the chapter. School is upon us and basically…it sucks, but thanks for sticking with me! I am super busy with sports so my free time has been cut in half! I hope you understand and forgive me, enjoy! Please don't hate me! **

**This chapter idea was from: **SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD

No Talking Contest

"ROSE!" I heard Dimitri's strong voice yell. I smirked but did not give away my position under this very conveniently thick bush.

Dimitri, Alberta, Stan and a few other Guardian's who's names so don't matter to me at the moment where searching for me. Dimitri was currently checking out a giant oak tree, while Alberta was getting dangerously close to my bush.

"Rose!" she shouted at me. My cover was blown and I took off like a bat in hell.

Stupid foliage.

Dimitri went for the leg grab while Stan blocked my exit of first choice. Alberta was quick in grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back.

"Where is it?" Dimitri said giving me a straight face.

"I'll never tell!" I yelled.

"This is ridicules! Fight it out of her!" Stan said stalking over. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his beady eyes.

"Where. Is. It?" he spoke clearly as if I was slow.

"RAPE! PEDOPHILE! HELP ME!" I screamed in his face, thrashing in Alberta's arms. I heard Dimitri mutter something in Russian as he shoved Stan out of the way and took me from Alberta.

"I'll get it out of her." he said and he started walking.

"Well, now its not rape." I grinned sassily as he escorted me out of hearing range. He muttered again.

"Rose, why won't you just give Stan back his stupid lecture book.?" Dimitri sighed as we power walked threw the forest.

"First off, I can walk by my self. Second, have you ever seen this book? It's a note book, full of teaching techniques. His self esteem is so low, that he has to write down his teaching techniques so when he's all alone at night he has a confidence booster. I'm doing the guy a favor! Thirdly, I quite like how you where touching my butt just now."

Dimitri's hand had brushed my back side as he held my hands steady, we both new that I new it was an accident.

"Rose, sometimes loving you is a challenge. I don't know how I do it." he sighed slowing his walk a little. I grinned, he was cracking.

"I love to keep you on your toes Comrade."

"Seriously, just give the notebook back." Dimitri said. I sighed.

"I didn't take it."

"Rose."

"I didn't take it! Honest! Would I lie to you?"

"Absolutely."

"Yea, that was a dumb question. Just tell old Stany boy to look in his bottom drawer instead of his top one." I smiled as Dimitri cursed.

"I told you that guy was a dumb ass." I informed him once again as he let my hands go and called Stan. While they were on the phone Stan checked the drawer and found…what do you know? Dimitri hung up with a pissed face.

"Sometimes Rose, you really just know how to push the buttons."

"You sound like Lissa. Since when am I involved in a secret relationship with my best friend?" I teased pulling him by his cowboy duster, closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, molding me to him as his nose went to rest in my hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard a strange noise. "What is that?" Dimitri said standing up straight and listening. I groaned.

"Nope, I know what that is. Lets go!" I said hurriedly. Dimitri misunderstood my panic and pushed ahead to see what the noise was.

I followed behind as he pushed threw tree branches to find, oh who called that? It was Lissa and Christian.

Yea, _I_ called it.

"AH!" I screamed shielding my eyes. I did not want to see any of this. I clapped my hand over my face.

"For gods sake put it away Christian!" I yelled turning away and pulling Dimitri with me.

"What happened with the church? At least you didn't flash anyone there!" I yelled as we retreated. We broke threw the tree's and Dimitri gave me a look.

"How did you know…"

"I've known Lissa for a very, very long time. And I'm a girl. Girls know." I told him.

"That makes no sense at all." he told me. I crossed my arms and raised my eye brows.

"Comrade, I'm going to go ahead and let you use your imagination on this one."

***Lunch***

"Eddie, would you please tell me why there is a freakishly tall Moroi with green eyes, and an annoyingly cocky personality in my seat?"

Eddie glanced across the table at Adrian. He grinned.

"This is Adrian's new plan to get you to sit on his lap. He thinks' you'll be so distracted by food that by the time you realize who you are sitting on, my words not his, you '_Won't ever want to get up'_" Eddie said.

"Hey, I've thought this threw, and it seems very logical to me." Adrian said. He waved me off toward the café lines. "Now go on, they have cheese burgers." I feigned excitement.

"Oh! Meat! I'm going to forget who's in my seat and sit on them!" I rolled my eyes. "But seriously move or I'll send your Aunt a letter telling her she doesn't have to worry about me hooking up with you because you and your _boyfriend_ wanted to be free and are exploring the world together." I said with all seriousness.

"You wouldn't." Adrian said. I grinned.

"Probably not, but I will punch you in the face."

"I can believe that." he said getting up.

"Ugg! I'm so hungry, but I already sat down! Dimitri…will you get me a burger?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry, and I'm getting cranky and you love me." I pouted. He wasn't' budging.

"Shut up and get it your self Hathaway!" Eddie teased throwing an empty soda can in my direction.

"Don't tell me to shut up Eddie." I threw it back.

"Oh please, you never shut up!" Eddie cried.

"I do to! Edward Castiles, I challenge you to a no talking contest!" I dared.

"Firstly, that is not my name, second, I accept!" Eddie said.

"Oh I want in!" Adrian said.

"Rose? Yea right." Christian said sitting down with Lissa. I smacked his arm.

"I'm sitting right here, and that is just…barf."

"See! You'd totally lose a no talking contest!" Eddie pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh! We should all play!" Lissa said bouncing in her seat.

"And who ever wins gets a kiss!" Adrian said excitedly.

"Dimitri is playing too." I said looking at him. "If I have to go down, you're going down with me." I threatened.

He rolled his eyes but agreed and we were off, no more talking.

Shit, this sucks.

I tapped my fingers on the table and Eddie gave me a 'I-told-you-so!' look. I sneered and got up to go get some food. At least if I couldn't talk I could keep my mouth busy.

That came out wrong.

Oh my god, I'm talking to myself! How do you shut yourself up? I mean its not like I can just turn my mind off.

Whoa Hathaway, you are really losing it. I thought to myself as I got into line for a burger. Mean while, Jesse came striding up behind me, smiling like a god damn idiot.

"Hello Rosemarie." he said, knowing my full name would piss me off. I just ignored him and moved to grab a soda. "The cold shoulder hu? Isn't that a little second grade-ish?" he pushed further.

I ground my teeth together and my hand gripped tighter around the soda can. I heard the thin metal underneath my fingers moan in protest and eased up my grip.

"Oh, you think you can ignore me then? Hm, well." he paused and I thought he might go away, but no such luck. "Rosie? Darling? Sweetheart?" he tried in a sickly sweet voice. I stood my ground, glancing over to my table to see Eddie with another shit eating grin, Dimitri with a 'that kid is going to get the shit kicked out of him' face, and Lissa of course with a sympathetic look.

Then I remembered, my fists don't talk.

As Jesse was in the middle of a new round of nick names I spun on him and his eyes widened a sliver, but he quickly hid his surprise behind a mask of cockiness.

"My lov-" he couldn't even get the word out of his mouth before my fist slammed into his jaw, sending him sprawling back and me turning away and grabbing a plate with a burger on it.

I turned back to him to see his hand trying to sooth the pain of his now pounding face and I gracefully, but silently, flipped him off.

I walked back to our table and saw Dimitri shaking his head and no doubt running curse words over in his head, and Christian and Eddie shaking with silent laughter.

I sat down and ate my burger, more than once shoving Adrian away as he inched over to me in his seat. I sighed. This was a dumb bet.

***Later that Afternoon***

I sat in my seat for Stan's class and ground my teeth together as Stan tried to get me to talk.

"Rose, I will not ask you again! What is the answer to number seven?" Stan screamed in my face.

You do not know how much I wanted to knee that guy in the nuts right now.

Stan huffed when I didn't respond again and looked at Dimitri.

"Well, you're her mentor! Tell her to answer the question!" Stan yelled. I turned in my chair to give Dimitri a grin. He looked at me, shooting his 'I can't believe this is happening' look and then back to Stan. He shrugged his shoulders. Stan's eye brows went up.

"Oh, so your not talking either?" he said. Then Alberta spoke up.

"Their having a no talking contest." Alberta said. Stan scoffed a laugh and looked back at me.

"So you mean I could say Rosemarie Hathaway is the worst student I have ever had? That she's lazy and intolerable? Oh I got it, I bet she couldn't out smart me." swear to god I was going to kill this guy.

"Does that make you mad Rose?" he asked.

It happened in slow motion. A drop of spit went flying from the corner of his mouth and landed on my cheek.

I burst upward, knocking him on his ass.

"You sick bastard!" I screamed furiously scrubbing at my cheek.

"What?" he yelled back, standing to his feet.

"You spit on me you sick ass hole!" I hissed grabbing some random kids shirt and wiping my cheek on it.

I looked at Dimitri who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Damn you Comrade!" I yelled pointing at him. "Ug, good god I think I'm going to puke." I groaned.

"You lose!" I heard Christian yell, then he slapped a hand over his mouth.

I grinned and was about to say something when another voice spoke in.

"You idiot! You just lost too!" Eddie paused. "Awe." he said slumping back down in his seat after he had jumped up and pointed to Christian.

"Wow." Alberta said. She looked back at Dimitri, shaking her head.

The bell rang and a furious Stan had to let us out of the class room. But I made sure Dimitri new what was on my mind. "Just so you know, I think your screwed." I said passing him. He just smirked and followed me out of the room, brushing by my side as he passed.

I would tell you that I watched him walk down the hall way and out of sight…but we all know that was a lie.

I drooled and checked out his ass, being caught more than once. I wiggled my eye brows as he caught me the second time and he just gave me a sliver of a grin before rounding the corner.

I sighed. Hm. Guess I'll just have to go make Adrian mess up know.

I headed off toward the court yard when I smelt the familiar whiff of Adrian.

He was leaning against the school building huffing a cigarette. His eyes brightened when he saw me walking toward him, but then he got a guarded look. Guess he really wants to win this one…

"Hi Adrian." I said, cornering him like a mouse and batting my eye lashes like a damn mascara commercial.

He just drew in another huff of his cigarette and ignored me. I put on my full toothed grin and was practically grinding up against his side. Ugh, I'll never get the smell out of my clothes now.

"Adrian, I really need to ask you something. It's really important." I sang.

He just flicked the cigarette to the ground and watched it burn out. I saw a bead of sweat on his forehead. My grin grew.

"Aaaadrian," I half moaned. "Isn't it so nice outside." he bit the inside of his cheek.

I backed away. Hmm.

"Forget this shit. Give me a freaking cig." I said in a bored voice and put out my hand. He spun around in surprise and gave me a 'are you crazy?' look. I just wiggled my fingers and looked at him expectantly. He bit his lip and then handed me a cigarette.

I put it to my lips and he pulled a lighter out. It was slightly breezy out so I cupped my hand around the cigarette so when he held the lighter to it, the fire wouldn't go out. He held up the flame, but before it could ignite I jumped back.

"OW!" I hissed and turned away from him. The cigarette fell from my mouth and I held my injured hand against my body. I peeked back at him and his eyes were wide.

I looked down at my hand again.

"Oh shit! Agh! It freaking hurts!" I moaned.

"Shit Rose! I am so sorry! Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" Adrian asked trying to comfort me. I just straightened.

"You lose."

"I am so sorry! I-wait. What?"

"You lose." My smile grew as recognition fell upon his face. I let go of my hand and showed it to him. "It's funny that you thought I burned my hand. I mean, you barely even touched me." I scoffed.

He was silent a moment.

"Dammit!" he groaned.

I smiled. "I new you'd see it my way. I'm off to go find Mia. She'll crack easy."

"She already did." I heard a voice behind me say. I spun away from a sulking Adrian to see Eddie.

"And so did Lissa." Christian and Lissa said coming over hand in hand.

"What made you crack?" I asked her confused. She blushed.

"Oh. The church?" I questioned. No one answered.

"Yea. The Church." I concluded. Then without warning someone wrapped a blind fold over my eyes, and put hand cuffs on my hands. I was thrown over a shoulder and then my attacker was running.

I kicked and tried to elbow them, but to no avail. I was about to bite their ear, or whatever I could reach, but instead I kissed their neck.

It was Dimitri.

I ran my nose over his jaw and kissed behind his ear. He growled and I heard a door being kicked open.

I was thrown, but landed on a soft and very familiar bed. I sat on the edge and waited till I felt Dimitri's hands slowly taking the blind fold off.

I was met with his warm brown eyes and his dimly lit face. He was kneeling in front of the bed, in between my knees.

We were in the cabin.

Mental fist pump? Hell yes.

He lifted my still hand cuffed hands above my head and we leaned back on the bed. His nose made a trail along my collar bone and neck, it ended at my mouth. His hot breath was all I could feel on my face.

"Guess I win the kiss." he breathed into my ear, kissing my earlobe. I shivered. Before I could say anything his mouth was on mine, warm and sweet. It was so Dimitri.

I grinned against his lips and kissed him back, pulling away and leaning my forehead against his and catching my breath. His mouth went to my neck and I wrapped my bound arms around his head, resting on his shoulders.

"God I love you Dimitri." I sighed into his neck. He chuckled and continued kissing down my neck. I just grinned wider.

Adrian's Bride was back, Dimitri's back.

**Hope it wasn't too bad! Please forgive me for not updating! Reviews and ideas a great! **


	24. Boyfriend Swap

**Okay, so as some of you may know I got a new laptop (Yay!) but since technology hates me, my laptop was a defective and the space bar stuck all the time! Soooo I had to get a new one…and I had already started writing this chapter…so I sent it to myself on email…but I soon realized when I got the new laptop, I didn't receive the email! So, I hope you can forgive for yet again another random update, but I hope you like this one : )**

Boyfriend Swap

APOV

"Would you move the hell over?" Christian hissed at Eddie. "I don't have any room!"

"It's not my fault your ass is so huge!" Eddie retorted.

"Shut the hell up!" I said pressing my head further into the door.

Christian, Eddie and I were currently all stuffed into Rose's closet, listening the girl's conversation. Secretly of course, Rose would kick all our asses if she knew we were listening to them…

"Oh my God I know! Christian is so romantic, I mean you may not think so, but he really is." I heard Lissa's muted voice threw the wood of the door.

I could almost hear Rose rolling her eyes. "Fire boy better be romantic, because if he doesn't make you happy I'll kick his ass." I heard Rose say.

"Hear that Castles? Christian's a sap." I sniggered.

"Shut up Ivashkov, it's not like their talking about how hot you are!" Christian said in defense. Both Eddie and I shushed him and strained to listen to the girls.

"I wish Eddie would be more romantic, sometimes I think he doesn't even know what flowers and chocolate are…"Mia said.

"What? I brought her flowers last week!" Eddie protested next to me.

"Well, if Dimitri was any more romantic I don't know what I'd do." Rose said. I heard Lissa and Mia giggle.

"Is that why Adrian fails to get your attention? Because he puts on too much charm?" Lissa asked. I raised my eye brows but listened for the answer.

"No, he's just too cocky, arrogant, annoying and cute." Rose said. Christian's hand flew to his mouth, Eddie bit his tongue and I choked on my own spit.

"What?" Mia and Lissa chorused.

By now Eddie Christian and I had our ears glued to the door. "You all know he is, I mean sometimes I just want to take him and-"

Then the earth was tumbling out from under us. The closet door had been flung open by someone outside and we tumbled out. I fell onto my back and Eddie and Christian also not so gracefully next to me on their stomachs.

"Take him and crush his skull." Rose finished her sentence as she looked down at me with her arms crossed and her 'I'll kill you where you stand' look.

I grinned up at her. "Still think I'm cute?"

"No, that was hook line and sinker; I think you're just dumb." She scoffed down at me. I huffed and tried to get up but her foot came down to meet my chest.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that this is a turn on?" I tried. Her face slipped into one of its blank stares which usually meant she was not amused, and she was trying not to rip my balls off.

"Dude. Just stop talking." Christian hissed from where he was standing near Lissa, who was giving him a pissed off look for spying on them.

"You just never learn do you Ivashkov?" Rose said leaning down, almost giving me a lovely view of her cleavage, but she was too smart for that. Instead she reached down and grasped my shirt between her hands, lifting jer foot off my chest and dragging me out of her room.

"Wait! I don't want to die!" I yelled and tried grabbing furniture or Eddie as I went by. She just dragged me into the hallway, where she literally bumped into Dimitri, who was staring down at me with the same blank face Rose was sporting a few moments before.

"Oh hey Dimitri." Rose greeted normally, but she just moved and kept dragging me down the hall way. "Just taking out the trash." She called back to him as his eyes watched her drag my away.

Jerk! He didn't even try to stop her! Well, I'm a big boy, I can handle this. I was about to twist around out of her grasp, but she had grabbed another fist full of my shirt and literally threw me out the door.

After flipping me off and closing the door behind her I sighed and got up, wishing that I had a cigarette right about now.

RPOV

"What a stupid asshole! The dumbass really thought we couldn't hear them in my closet? Honestly you think he would learn, but he just doesn't! Oh and if Christian was my boyfriend and he was listening to us, I would have ripped his…well not that he has any, balls off!" I ranted to Lissa as we walked to lunch the next day. She laughed.

"Just picturing you with Christian makes me laugh." She said. Then her face lit up like the forth of freaking July.

"Oh no…what's that face?" I said getting into the line for food. She just grinned and got a salad, not saying anything until we got to our table where our friends were sitting.

"Guys, Lissa's face is stuck in a shit eating grin…what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Oh, I just have the best idea in the world." Lissa said to everyone.

"We do a boyfriend swap." Lissa said. There was a pause at the table, then one word was spoken by almost everyone at the table.

"No!"

Adrian just grinned and looked at me, "So if we like say choose our pairs we would be forced to participate in girlfriend/boyfriend activities?" he wagged his eye brows suggestively at me.

"HA, HA good one Adrian." I rolled my eyes and spotted Dimitri talking with some other guardians. He glanced over and I licked my lips and winked, watching him visibly shiver and purposely turn away from me.

"Yea! Well no, we'll pick out of a hat." Lissa said.

"Nope, Dimitri can't play. It's over ruled." I said.

"Not if I take his place little dhampire." Adrian told us. I groaned and my head hit the table. Suddenly a hand was on my back and I slowly lifted my head and the hand moved.

"Hello Roza, is there a reason you're ruining school property this time?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, were starting a new game…and I might have to be with…well not you." I said. He raised an eye brow.

"Well, I guess we'll have to discuss that then." He said with a nod to the table, a sly wink to me and he walked away. I internally grinned.

Hells yes, this means a hot make out session with Dimitri later on…Mmm.

"Okay, Eddie you go first pick your girlfriend!" Lissa said. "But remember who ever stays 'together' with their significant other wins a kiss!" Lissa said.

"When you say 'significant other' do you mean there could be a same sex pairing? Because I am not okay with that." Adrian said looking at Eddie and Christian. "But you two, you deserve each other."

Christian just flipped Adrian off, and Eddie gave Christian an offended look.

"Lissa." Eddie said looking at the slip in his hand. "Hey Liss, this is just like 2nd grade." He winked and Lissa turned pink. In 2nd grade Lissa had the biggest crush on Eddie.

Yea, I never get tired of that one either.

"Mia's turn!" Christian said trying to save Lissa, I just grinned at Lissa. Yea you're right, saving her was my job. But this was just too funny.

Mia reached into the guys hat and pulled out a slip.

"Ugh. Adrian." She read. Adrian's face wasn't that happy either.

"Wooo hoo!" I yelled and fist pumped the air. "Sorry Adrian, I guess it's not meant to be. Aw, do you need a tissue, or a swift kick in the ass maybe?"

Adrian just laughed. "No Rose that's okay, but I think you'll find that the only people left are you and Christian. Mrs. Fire Boy"

No one spoke for a moment, not until it all sunk in. "God Damn!" Christian yelled.

"Hey! That's my line you douche!" I yelled at him.

"Oh I see how this is going to go." Christian grumbled angrily sitting on the couch.

"Are you two breaking up already? Do you need some counseling?" Eddie said twirling a fake mustache.

"Screw you." Christian said.

Eddie barked out a laugh, "Sorry dude, both you and I are in a committed relationship. That would make us cheaters, but thanks for the offer." Eddie grinned. Christian launched at him and they were both on the floor wrestling, Eddie laughing while Christian nearly crushed his arm.

"Well. This game is off to a…violent start." Adrian said. "I'm going out for a cigarette." He said.

"I don't think so mister. If I have to be within a five foot radius of you almost all the time then you are not going to smell like stale vodka and cigarettes." Mia said with her hands on her hips. "And that shirt is so fugly I can barely look at you. Let's go find you a different one, honestly put some effort in." she scoffed and dragged him out of the door by his collar. Honestly she was so short I didn't know she could reach his collar. I waved and mouthed 'bye-bye' as he shot Lissa and I a 'help me' look.

"Well. I can truly say this may be the worst idea you've ever had." I looked at Lissa.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic it's not that-"

"Hey Liss! I think I still have that picture of us holding hands on the playground! I'll have to find it; it can be our screen savers." Eddie said from the floor while putting Christian in a head lock.

Lissa turned red. "I lied." She finished. "This _was_ a dumb idea." I just barked out a laugh.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Alright, truce." Christian said, I nodded and we shook hands. Yea that's right. I Rose Hathaway was calling a truce with Christian Ozera. Oh yea, and we were going out. My life is so messed up.

Christian and I headed to lunch, he even offered me a stool at the lunch table. I just laughed, sat down and pushed him off the one next to me.

Yea, he might have a bruise roughly the size of my fist on this left arm now.

He huffed but got up, brushed himself off and sat back down. Soon Adrian and Mia showed up, her talking away, him with a 'please kill me now' look. They sat down and we could finally hear what she was saying.

"I mean, you're supposed to take me to fancy dinners and buy me stuff! Eddie does, I mean did. And you can at least act like your trying!" She yelled at him. He just rolled his eyes and rested his head in his palm.

"Mia, don't you ever shut up?" Adrian huffed. Mia's mouth popped open and a 'hmpf." Sound came out and she turned away from him in her seat.

"Finally!" he said exasperatedly. Just then Lissa and Eddie sat down, next to me.

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

"Oh heeeeey Rose!" Eddie drawled. "I'm going to go get you some lunch Lissa-boo." He said then was off to the lunch line.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go kick his ass. Oh and get Rose some lunch." Christian said getting up and stalking towards Eddie.

"Oh how chivalrous!" I yelled after him. "And I like extra ketchup on my burger!" I added.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along cozily." Adrian said eyeing me. I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to punch him so his lip would swell up and he wouldn't be able to talk for a while, but that would only fuel the fire. Besides if I told them we were trying to make this work, they'd think we might actually have a chance to win.

"Yea? Well you're just being an asshole to Mia." I said. "Maybe you do need counseling." I teased. He grinned at me.

"Would you be my doctor? I like playing doctor." He wiggled his eye brows and raised mine

"Excuse me, there is no flirting when you're in a committed relationship!" I scolded. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I actually like her, I mean this is just for the contest." He said. Mia whipped around.

"You are such a conceded jerk! I don't have any doubt the only reason you get any attention from women is because of your damn fortune and your social status! So go to hell Adrian!" Mia yelled, and then she slapped him square across the cheek.

The slap echoed off the walls of the café and everyone looked over to the direction. No one spoke for a moment. Then I laughed out loud.

"Holy Hell! She just handed you your ass Ivashkov!" I yelled laughing hysterically. It might have been the funniest things I had ever seen! A 5'1 Moroi girl slap a 6'3 royal Moroi, and walk away with her head held high and barely a red hand! "That was priceless!" I wheezed against the table. I saw Eddie run out after Mia, after shooting a glare at Adrian which just had me in hysterics again.

"I need a drink." Adrian said standing from the table.

"HA! More like a band aid for the ego of yours!" I told him and laughed as he grumbled something under his breath and walking out of the café.

Soon Christian was back, juggling three trays. Min, his and Lissa's since Eddie had to run out and make sure Mia didn't kill someone on her way to her room.

I smiled at the thought of food, and Christian sat down shooting Lissa a little 'I miss you' look. I let it go because Lissa and him where perfect for each other.

"Yay!" I sang when I lifted the bun, extra ketchup. "Thanks." I said then began eating.

Christian choked on the Coke he was drinking and he coughed to get it out of his lungs.

"Did the Rose Hathaway just say something nice to me?" Christian said. I shrugged but Lissa laughed.

"Speaking of nice here comes your ex-boyfriend"

I turned around to see Dimitri walking over to our table, a stern look on his face.

"Uh oh." I said, standing and shoving my tray at Christian, but taking the burger.

"Fast food." I grinned at Lissa and Christian, and I took off out the other end of the café.

"I don't want to know what she did." I heard Lissa say to Christian.

"I do." I swear I heard Christian reply.

I made a sharp left turn in the hallway, then a right out the door.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri yelled as he ran after me. He burst out the door just seconds after me. I was going to try and hide in the trees, but he was too close behind so I ran a head, pumping my legs as fast as I could. "Rose!" Dimitri shouted again.

I rounded the corner of the building to see Eddie and Mia on a bench, totally making out. They sprang apart when they heard me slide on the leaves. I know they heard Dimitri too, he was getting close.

I passed them then yelled behind me, "By the way, that's cheating! You lose Eddie!"

I didn't stick around to see what he said because I had a hot Russian guy chasing me for a reason unknown to me. But whatever he was mad about, I probably did.

Dimitri's footsteps were almost right next to me, and I looked to my right and saw him sprinting right next to me.

"Rose! Stop." He panted.

"Yea right Comrade!" I panted right back.

He groaned but kept his speed.

"By the way, why are you chasing me?" I asked.

"Because you're running!" he said in a 'Da' voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd run too if you saw death in a Cowboy duster heading your way." I shot.

He laughed. "Well while were chatting, why did you slap Adrian? Not that I mind much…" god I could barely focus on his words because his accent was just so intoxicating.

"Oh, I didn't. It was Mia. Oh!" I remembered and I suddenly swerved and hit Dimitri, his arms when around my waist and we tumbled to the ground. I landed on top of him, groaning a little as we hit the ground.

"What-" he started but I interrupted him by capturing his lips in my own.

"Just claiming my prize." I winked after a minute. He looked up at me and smiled, I couldn't help but steal another kiss, and another, and another, and another…

That is until Dimitri pinned me to the ground.

"I would love to continue this…meeting. But Kirova would like to talk to you." He said. I groaned as he stood and held his hand out, pulling me up from the ground.

"May I ask what I did to receive questioning?" I asked holding his hand as we walking back to the main building. He chuckled.

"I believe it's about a certain picture of Adrian and Christian in romantic embrace being found." He told me. I nodded.

"Yea, sounds about right."

**I owed you guys soooooooo much so I went almost 3,000 words on this one, longest ever! Thanks for sticking with me, school is crazy, homework is plentiful, life is busy. But I love writing and I felt aweful leaving you guys hanging. But I do need more ideas for the next chapter, hopefully which will come waaaaay earlier than this one did : ) Reviews make my day **


	25. Human School 1

**Wow, you guys are the best readers in the entire world! Thanks for all the reviews and not being mad at me, I hope you'll like this chapter, its packed with lots of funny : ) promise. **

**Also there's a surprise at the end!**

"A week of freedom, and we get to spend it at the school? Are you shitting me?" I yelled exasperatedly as I lay upside down on a bench with my head hanging off. Every once and a while we had a week off of school so kids could visit with their families, and obviously Lissa and I had no one to see, so everyone else decided to stay too.

Lissa was sitting on the ground, her hand twined with Christian's hand on his lap. Eddie had Mia on his lap, while Adrian was leaning against a tree, and of course Dimitri was standing near my bench.

"You don't have to stay on school property. But I don't know where you're going to go." Dimitri answered. I thought a moment.

" I guess you're right, I mean but won't people wonder why a big group of teenagers are roaming around the mall during school hours?" I said.

"We can go to the movies, or park, or-" Lissa started but I cut her off.

"Holy Shit!" I jumped up, Dimitri sprang into a defensive crouch, feverishly looking around for the threat.

"No, no." I touched his arm. "I thought of the best game ever." I said. Dimitri stood straight but gave me a 'what the hell?' look.

"We my friends, are going to enroll in school. Real, human school."

Eddie choked on air, "Are you serious?" his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yea, that's a really,-" Christian started to say but Eddie cut him off.

"Awesome idea! Hell yes! Do you realize how many noses Rose is going to break?" Eddie said excitedly. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Or hearts." He muttered. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Come on you baby. Does someone need a hug?" I teased. Adrian smiled and held out his arms.

"Yes, yes I do." He grinned. I laughed.

"Fire boy, your lover wants a hug. Go on." I motioned to Adrian with a nod of my head while looking at Christian. Christian promptly flipped me off.

"That was harsh, and completely unnecessary. That's okay, I'll just kick your ass later when no one is around to hear your screams." I grinned. Dimitri huffed.

"Speaking of ass kicking, you and I have a training session, then we need to arrange this whole…school thing." He said. I laughed.

"So who's going to do that ass kicking?" I asked as we walked toward the gym.

"Oh my dear Roza, you and I both know the answer to that question." Dimitri kept looking straight ahead, but I saw the little smirk on his perfectly sculpted Russian lips.

"Comrade?"

"Yes Roza?"

"You can just eat it."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Well I am." I tackled him, although he saw it coming and let me, and we fell into the bushes. I'd say it was a 50/50 of making out and sparring. Maybe 51% making out…

"Alright, Hathaway's finally here. Let's go." A whiney Stan said as he put a few bags into the trunk of the academy van. You know those ones with like 12 seats? Yea, we drive in style here at the academy. Gag.

"Stan, you're just pissy because you have to be a Janitor. New kids making fun of you, your self-esteem plummeting…oh and I'll be seeing you in the halls." I grinned at Alto.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Alto." I rolled my eyes. "Hey you know what's ironic? Alto in Spanish means tall. How tall are you again, like 5,6?" I took my place at the end of the row next to Lissa in the van. Stan just ignored me and slammed the door, getting into one of the vans behind ours.

"Leave Stan alone Rose." Dimitri looked in the mirror at me as he was pulling out. I just grinned and winked.

"Yes sir Mr. Belikov. I can't wait to see you in gym sneakers and sweat pants. No cowboy duster's for you." I sang. Eddie laughed.

"Yea that's right, you and Alberta are our substitute gym teachers, other guardians are sub teachers and Stan's a janitor." Eddie supplied.

"Don't forget Adrian!" I called. Adrian sunk lower in his seat.

"Adrian, are you ready for my order?" I looked back at him in the seat behind me and grinned.

"You're lucky I love you." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Don't forget your hair net. Lunch Lady Ivashkov." Eddie sniggered.

"This I can't wait to see." Christian laughed. I smiled at Dimitri who glanced at me in the mirror again.

Yea, this was going to be fun.

"Okay so, school starts at 7:30. Think you can handle that Rose?" Alberta prepped us. I rolled my eyes. We were all sitting in a little lounge area of our wing. Yes we rented out a whole wing of the hotel, and yes Dimitri had warned me in private today about putting condoms in his jacket pocket again. We of course the gambling bunch we are, made a bet of who could withstand going to human school the longest won a kiss.

"I guess since Mr. Serious over there makes me wake up at 5 every morning to train. Speaking of training…?"

"We can probably use the gym of the school if we're very careful." Dimitri said. I nodded and smiled at him, he could show me much emotion because other guardians were around but I knew he liked training as much as I did.

Alberta continued. "So, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Rose will be students. Eddie is in all of Mia's classes and Rose in in all of Lissa and Christian's classes, just so we have an active guardian…or novice on every Moroi at all times. There will be 6 other guardian's around the school as well. Dimitri and I will be the sub gym teachers, Alto, and Michaels will be Janitors, and Winsor and Parks will be teachers in various subjects. Lord Ivashkov has his own two Guardians who will be in the school as well. All the rules still apply, no using your dhampire or Moroi abilities, no going off of campus without at least one or two Guardians. Notice I do not say novices. Rose."

"Alberta, I am shocked. I would never run away with Lissa, because then Christian would come. That would just be no fun." I told her.

"Not to mention Adrian dream stalking me." I added. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"It's not stalking, it's my ability. One that I quite enjoy by the way." He informed. I laughed.

"Whatever you say Ivashkov." I started to walk towards Lissa and I's room but Dimitri's voice stopped me.

"Oh and Rose." He said. I turned.

"Yes Comrade?"

"For the love of God, don't tie anyone to any trees." He gave me a look. I just stared at him.

"We'll see."

*****First Morning of School******

"So, gym class." I said as Dimitri lunged for my side. I dodged and went for a counter leg sweep.

"What about gym class Roza?" he breathed as we jumped and had a swing at my face. I caught his arm and looked his straight in the eye.

"I don't think I'm going to like the whole female population swooning at you." I said. I tossed his hand away from me, and tried to use his momentum to swing him to the right. He was too strong and instead used my momentum to twist his arm and grab my wrist.

"Are you jealous Rose?" he asked, he twisted my arm around so my back was against his chest and we looked like were almost doing a weird, violent dance move.

Both our chests where heaving and his warmth radiated onto me, I pressed myself into his chest and turned my head so I was looking up at him. He looked down and me and smiled, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. I 'hmmed' in appreciation, until he flipped us so he was pinning me on my back to the ground.

"Roza, you know I love you. You don't have to be jealous." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I leaned up on my elbows as he eased off, knowing we were no longer sparring.

"I love you too Dimitri. Gah, see what you do to me. You make me a softie. Thanks a lot." I teased and shoved his shoulder. He stood offering me his hand and a jaw dropping Dimitri smile, I took his hand and stood up whispering in his ear. "Don't you dare tell a soul, or I'll have to tie _you _to a tree next time."

Dimitri chuckled. "I don't think so." And just like that we were sparring again, in a human gym, occasionally taking each other down, or stealing a kiss here and there. Huh, human school wasn't so bad so far.

I hate it when I'm wrong. Of course when Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian arrive to school with the other guardians, so do other kids. And when I say kids I mean overly hormonal teenage guys cat whistling and girls gossiping about the sub gym teacher who was, and I quote 'the hottest thing alive' or the 'living Adonis' I wasn't sure about one girl saying he was hotter than Robert Pattison…I wasn't sure who that was…but I think Dimitri's hotter than a lot of people. And I also know that he's mine.

Lissa, Christian and I walked to our first class, Math with Ms. Zekis.

"Ah, you must be the new students. I'm Ms. Zekis, I'll get you books and you can all sit together in the middle right over there." The teacher pointed to a group of empty chairs. Lissa nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Ah, always the polite one. She towed Christian by his hand to a seat and I followed, scanning the class room.

I sat down in a chair in front of Lissa, who was next to Christian. That way if there was danger coming in threw the door, I'd be the head on defense, or ass kicker as I like to dub myself.

More and more kids came into the class room; they all glanced at us and started gossiping.

"Hey, I'm David." Said a guy sitting on my right, I turned. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair (a style a lot of teenage guys had) I noted. He held out his hand and gave me a smile. He was the first guy who hadn't told me how hot I was or that we should go out.

I shook his hand and smiled back at him. "Rose Zmey." I told him. We students weren't using out real last names, I was now Lissa's adopted sister from Siberia, so her and I where the Zmey sisters. Christian was Christian Flame, yep; I came up with that one. It was that or Hothead.

Eddie was a Smith, and Mia was a Blackstone.

"Cool. What class do you have next?" he asked. I didn't need to look down at my schedule I had already memorized it.

"History." Gross.

"What teacher?" he asked.

"Um, Mr. Green." I told him. He cringed.

"Ouch, that guys a nut job. Everyone hates him, he's crazy and so boring." He informed me. I smiled, cracking my knuckles.

"That is a class I'm looking forward to." He chuckled and shook his head, quieting as the teacher started talking.

"Well class, we have a few new students. Would you like to introduce your selves?" she motioned to us. Lissa smiled politely and nodded. She stood.

"Hello everyone, my name's Lissa, this is my boyfriend Christian," for the record she put a little emphasis on boyfriend, "and this is my sister Rose." She motioned to me.

"Very good. Well I see that you've already made some friends-" she was cut off by a girl coming in late to class.

She walked silently to the teacher, handing her a note and started down our isle. She hadn't looked up until she got to my seat.

"Get out of my seat." She hissed at me. I just looked up at her and raised my eye brows. She was scary to the other people in the room, you could see them all lean slightly away when she spoke.

"Amy, these are our new students. You know we don't have assigned seats and you should-"

The Amy girl cut Ms. Zekis off. "Are you deaf? Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Seat." She growled.

I just kept staring at her with a blank face. Then she did something stupid. She got down. In. my. Face. And yelled at me.

"I said move you bitch!" I stood from my seat, so suddenly it made her stumble, any my blank mask turned to a sneer I usually save for people who piss me off, or strigoi.

"Tell me what to do one more time and see what happens." I growled. Yea princess, that's how you growl. I felt Lissa's hand grip my wrist, trying to calm me down. The girls eyes flashed with fear, she covered it up quickly and mumbled a 'fine' and took a seat in the back. I sat down once she did, and Christian rolled his eyes at me. Lissa looked worried.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't drop out this quick in the game." I smiled at Lissa. She sighed but smiled and shook her head at me. Class continued on without a hitch.

"History time." I said when the bell rang. Lissa, Christian and I headed across the building to the history wing.

I entered the class room first, after nodding to a guardian who was subbing right across the hall. Lissa, Christian and I gave the teacher (who was creepy by the way) our passes he motioned for us to pick seats. The desks where tables, two per table, and they were set up like arcs around the class room, one outer, one inner with fewer people. We sat on the inner right as the bell rang, a few people hurried in, and a few just walked in casually.

"Okay class, we have some new students. What are your names?" he said. He was tall and balding, with some facial hair and glasses, also he was wearing Jesus sandals.

"I'm Lissa." Lissa gave a smile to the kids.

"I'm Christian, her boyfriend." He shot back towards the guys behind us.

"I'm Rose." I said bored.

"Well my names Adam." Said a kid behind me. I turned and he wiggles his eye brows and winked at me. "It's _very_ nice to meet you." He smiled.

I smiled back sweetly. "That's nice." Then I turned in my seat and smirked as his friends chuckled at him.

"Yes well, I'll get you some books and notes." Mr. Green said and walked to his messy desk.

"Hey Rose, maybe we could hang out. We could skip next period and I could…give you a tour." Adam said with another wink. I turned slowly in my seat.

Do not tie this boy to a tree Rose. Do not tie this boy to a tree.

"I'm going to say this slow because you don't seem to be understanding me." I said threw my teeth forcing a smile. "I'll kick your dumb ass all the way to the East coast if you don't get a clue and shut the hell up. Also your cologne makes my eyes water, your cocky attitude is making me want to punch you in the face and you're a douche." I finished, turning back in my seat when Mr., Green said "Found it!" and started giving us papers.

I heard a chorus of 'Ooo's!' from his friends and a lot of laughing.

"Ah Rose, such a heart breaker." Christian leaned behind Lissa. I smiled.

"Fire boy, those jerk offs make you look like my best friend." I told him. He clutched at his heart.

"I'm honored. But I'm going to admit arguing with you is pretty fun."

I snorted, "Why would it be fun for you, you never win!" I laughed. I glanced at the door right as someone was going by. They had an awfully familiar tall, muscular build, with brown hair tied up in a low ponytail, and a strong chin bone that I wanted to lick, and eyes that could see into my soul. But there was something missing.

The cowboy duster, all he had on were some black sweat pants, Nike sneakers, a gray hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and a black shirt underneath. He looked damn hot. Aw, poor Dimitri. He caught my eye as he passed, I put my fingers to my lips and cat whistled, he rolled his eyes and took off waling faster down the hall way. The whole class looked at me like I was crazy, minus Lissa and Christian of course.

"I love me some Comrade." I winked at Lissa who rolled her eyes and tried to keep from laughing. But Christian couldn't hold it in and barked out a laugh. The class again gave us a look.

"So Rose, how about we-" Adam started to say but I quickly whipped a pen behind me at him while the teacher was writing on the board and I heard it smack him in the face. Mr. Green turned around about to start talking about the section when he looked at Adam.

"Why is your lip bleeding?"

**The Chapter is not over! We will have one more to go! Also, and you guys are going to LOVE this. In honor of hopefully 1000 reviews and my one year anniversary of win a kiss I will be hosting a contest! Drum roll please… **

**CONTEST: You my amazing readers will compete to write a chapter of win a kiss! **

**THE RULES:**

**Sorry guys, NO LEMONS. This is a T rated story and I would very much appreciate it kept that way : )**

**No doing games that have already been done! **

**NO NONE CANNON COUPLES. This is a Rose and Dimitri story, I'm sorry if some people like Rose and Christian, or Rose and Eddie, or Rose and Adrian.**

**DATES: Starting Friday February 18****th**** you can send me your stories over PM, I will give you all credit when I post the chapter! The closing date to PM me your ONE CHAPTER will be Feb. 21****st**** so start writing now!**

**OTHER INFO: I will be posting the winning chapter in win a kiss, I will make sure that everyone knows that it is the winner of the contest and that I only edited it! There will be a 2nd and 3****rd**** place winner, they will be mentioned when the chapter is posted. **

**PLEASE LABLE YOUR PM AS: ENTRY FOR WIN A KISS **

*****Stories will be subjected to my editing for grammar, spelling and re-phrasing only, I will not change anything else in the chapter.*****

**For my readers who do not want to compete, or who want to do it all, I'm posting a poll as soon as this chapter is published on who should win HUMAN SCHOOL in the next chapter! Vote know and review : )**


	26. Human School 2

**Over 1,ooo reviews! Party time : ) you guys are the best ever! Also I have some other things that I forgot to say for the contest entry!**

**FOR CHAPTER CONTEST:**** Stories must not be over 3,000 words long. Stories minimum words must be 2,000! ALSO, I've realized you can only send up to 1,000 words in a PM I think…so if your story doesn't fit in one Email, label them ENTRY FOR WIN A KISS 1, ENTRY FOR WIN A KISS 2…and so on. Good luck and thanks for voting on my poll!**

**Also, Happy Valentine's day! This is my present to you guys! Enjoy!**

Well after the whole history thing we had plus block, which is like study hall I guess. My study block teacher was hilarious! One minute he was threatening to throw some kids phone out the window, and making him go get it, and the next he was playing trash can basketball.

I loved this guy!

Lissa had already figured out that we all had gym class and science class together, even with Eddie and Mia. So after plus block we had lunch, then gym, then science. This wasn't that bad!

The bell rang and Lissa, Christian and I headed down for lunch.

"All I'm saying is-" Christian was cut off by some guy coming up next to me and slapping my butt. I spun around so fast, hand ready, and smacked his chest.

He stumbled back with an 'oof' He would have died if I had hit him harder. I turned and glared at him; he caught his breath and grinned cockily at me. He had two friends with him and both their eyes shamelessly traveled over my body.

"Sorry if I scared you there baby. My name's Jack." He nodded. I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip, raising an eye brow.

"And your name is…?" he asked.

"If you ever touch me again-" I started but he stepped forward and grabbed my hand.

"Hey relax." He tried to bring my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. I was having none of it.

I ripped it away from him and spun on my heal, Lissa and Christian had stopped for me a few feet ahead and started walking with me towards the café.

"Now wait a minute!" the guy said behind me. He grabbed my arm and tugged me backwards, a bit too forcefully, especially if I was human. That's it, this guy was a major ass hole, and he needed to learn his lesson.

I twisted my wrist in his hand, grabbed his wrist twisting it. He groaned and I let go.

Then I balled my hand into a fist.

"Hey dick head," I said. He looked up at me from rubbing his wrist.

"I can tell you're a major loser that doesn't take shit from anyone, only gives it. So I'm going to make this short, sweet and potentially painful. You're not the biggest dog in the dog house, I'll kick your ass if you bother me, or anyone else." I threatened, my voice was like venom.

He cringed back little. His two friends came to flank him, he masked his fear and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Yea? You going to him me?" he motioned to my small fist. I shrugged.

"If that's what you want." Then I pulled back my elbow and let my fist fly to the kids nose. Instantly blood started dripping down his face after we all heard a crack.

"Shit!" he yelled out. He and his friends gave me a look.

"She's crazy." One said to the other, they all started backing up from me. I took a step toward them and they moved faster.

"That's what I keep telling her!" Christian said exasperatedly throwing his hands up in the air. Lissa smacked his chest lightly with her hand and grinned at him.

"Come on guys, let's go to lunch. I think there's a new lunch lady." I wiggled my eye brows at Christian, he flipped me the bird and I laughed.

We walked into the café and lots of eyes turned to us, but I ignored them and hopped into the lunch line. It just happened to be the lunch line that the newbie was working in, he had green eyes, he was tall, pale like a Moroi, handsome, but not Dimitri hot, and he glared at me when he saw me.

I grabbed a lunch tray and made my way up the line to him.

"Hello…Adrian." I said looking at his name tag. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Smile honey!" a lunch lady bumped him with her hip. "Everyone one likes friendly lunch service!" she winked at him and continued dumping a spoon of fake looking mashed potatoes on each plastic tray that went by.

He put on a fake smile.

"Hello, would you like this shit, or this shit?" he said. I gasped at the same time the lunch lady did.

"Young man! Such language is not appropriate; maybe this isn't a good job for you!" The woman said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you kiss your Aunt with that mouth?" I gasped. He shot me a dirty look and I winked, "well I guess I'm just going to go get some French fries." I wiggled my fingers in a wave. "Bye-bye."

Adrian was done, in fact I'm pretty sure he was getting fired, along with swearing, he was a lazy worker and didn't listen. The lunch lady's got over his cuteness and told him to get lost, guess he won't be kissing these lips.

I went back to the table, and guess what hothead was getting pissed off.

"What the hell don't you understand about m-y g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d?" Christian yelled in some kids face. The kid was almost as tall as him and he looked way buffer, he also had two more buff friends behind him, he was almost hot. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he was totally hitting on Lissa.

"What the hell is the problem here?" I asked setting my tray on the table and crossing my arms over my chest.

The guys looked at me, but Christian's eyes never left the kid.

"I don't suppose this is another one of your girlfriends." The kid said in Christian's face.

"And besides, if she wants to hang out she can. You're not her Father!" the kid said. I did not appreciate behind ignored.

"Hey ass wipe," he looked at me, "shut that smart little mouth of your or I'll shut if for you. Dip shit." I growled. He looked back at his friends and they all chuckled. Laugh it up Bastard, while you still can laugh.

"Oh yea little girl? You gonna kick my ass?" he said leaning down a little to my level. There's one thing if a dickhead is bothering me, but it's another totally if their harassing my best friend, and future charge. I cocked my head.

"Did you know that some people with a flick of their fingers can break a human neck? It's a gruesome sound. Did you know that you could kill someone just by barely slicing the jugular vein in your neck; you'd bleed in a matter of minutes. It's a real mess." I continued taking steps toward the kid and his friends, their eyes were wide and they were backing up.

"You threatening my life?" the kid tried to say in a brave voice, but my sensitive ears could hear the fear a mile away. I smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"I would say it's a promise but everyone uses that line, and its lame." I told him, I took one more step forward. "So, I'm going to have to say yes to your question." I narrowed my eyes for good measure and turned back to Christian and Lissa.

"Come on guys lets go to gym."

***Gym Class***

"This is the class I've been looking forward to." I told Lissa as we changed in the locker room of the gym. She laughed at me, and shook her head.

"Yea but he's a teacher here too…and," she said talking about Dimitri.

"Yea, yea I know." I shook it off and we walked out still talking. "That doesn't mean I can't tease." I winked and she laughed taking Christian's hand as we passed him.

"I know your mad about that kid-" Lissa started.

"Damn right I'm mad." Christian said.

"But you know that I love you, and I only love you." Lissa told him. I cleared my throat.

"Well while you two kiss and make up, I'm going to go harass the new hot gym teacher." I said. They ignored my for the most part and I walked over to Alberta, not that Alberta was the new hot gym teacher. Don't get me wrong, she had some nice qualities! But I'm talking about the new Male gym teacher.

"Hello Ms. Petrov, I'm Rose Zmey, I'm a new student." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hello Rose, while we wait for everyone you can just hang around and talk, _try _not to hurt anyone." She smiled at me. I laughed.

Just then my dear old Comrade walked out of the guys locker room, I heard a group of girls sigh and giggle when he looked at their huddling group, but his eyes never looked back at them when he saw that I was in the gym. I smiled at him and turned on my heal to go find Lissa, why yes, yes I was playing hard to get. I didn't look back over at my shoulder but I swear I heard a muttered Russian swear being said under his breath. I smiled and caught Lissa's eye. She hid her smile from Dimitri, and rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright, my name is Ms. Petrov." Alberta said getting everyone's attention.

We all walked over to where her and Dimitri where now standing.

"And you can call me Mr. Belikov." Dimitri's voice echoed around the gym, he caught my eye. Wow. Mr. Belikov? That's a weird sounding compared to Guardian Belikov. Not that that's what I called him…

"Today we will be playing bad mitten." Dimitri, I mean Mr. Belikov said. I grinned at him, he picked a sport that I couldn't hurt anyone in, but he also picked a sport I happened to be Beast at. Hoo Ra. J

"Pick partner and get rackets, and a birdie. Pick a net and start paying." Alberta said. Christian and Lissa where partners and I decided to be on a team consisting of me, myself and I.

Christian got Lissa and I a racket and he tossed a red one to me. He kept the birdie that bastard. He grinned at me and he and Lissa headed around the row of nets in the gym to the other side. I was standing near Dimitri and new he was trying to ignore me because he wouldn't make eye contact. I coughed, nothing. I fake sneezed. He didn't even say bless you that bastard. So I did what I do best, I annoy the shit out of him until I get the reaction I was looking for.

So as I passed behind him, my racket may have accidently smacked his butt, accidently…

I just kept walking and winked as he caught my eye and glared. I wiggled my fingers at him and turned my head to look at Christian when I was hit right in the middle of my face by a bad mitten birdie.

I looked at Christian who was holding his stomach laughing, and Lissa who was trying not to giggle. I snuck a look at Dimitri and saw he was biting the inside of his cheek trying to not laugh.

My jaw clenched as I glared at Christian and all his cockiness. Thinks he can hit me in the face and make me look like an idiot can he? Yea, I don't think so.

So I went over to some random kid next to me, and pulled out the picture of Adrian and Christian on the ground tangled up.

"Hey, see this kid over here? That's him and his boyfriend. That girl with him isn't actually his girlfriend, he just doesn't want anyone to know he's gay." I point the picture. Christian knows what I'm doing instantly and his smirk disappears and he marches over to the kid and I.

The kid hides his smirk and slinks off away from Christian.

"You little-" but he was stopped by Dimitri stepping in between us.

"Young man, that is unacceptable language for school! You should probably go to talk to the guardian counselor to talk about why you need to say things like that." Both Christian and I looked at Dimitri stunned…he just said Guardian counselor!

"I know what I said." He told us lowly. My face lit up, Christian was being eliminated from the game! Wooo!

Christian huffed, "Fine, but Lissa's coming with me. I won't leave her hear with this mongrel." He nodded at me and turned to get Lissa and go back to the hotel with Adrian the fail of a lunch lady.

Dimitri turned to me, "Miss Zmey, I would appreciate if you would play nicely with others." He threatened. I nodded and leaned in a little, not moving my lips so no one would see.

"Comrade, I don't _do _nice." I flung my hair behind my shoulder and sauntered over to another game and ended up hitting the birdie so hard it gave some poor guy a bloody nose. Oops.

***Science Class***

This class I had with Eddie and Mia, but Mia I soon learned dropped out because everyone was so 'rude, smelly, and stupid' for her liking. Her words not mine, but did I care? Not an ounce, I wanted to win and I only had Dear old Eddie in my way.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Steve and I will be your science teacher, you two can be lab partners since everyone else is all paired up. There's a table back there with all the things you need to complete the lab today, if you have any questions feel free to ask." Our science teacher said to us as we walked in. Eddie and I looked at each other, shrugged and walked back to a table.

It was a tall black top science table, it had holes I the center where a sink would go, but the only things on the table where sheets of directions, some lab beakers and some colored liquid.

I picked up a sheet and looked it over. "Well this is boring…wanna make something explode?" I looked up and Eddie's face was beat red, he was trying to pull his finger out of the hole in the table.

"Good one Eddie, now come on, let's go find some fun stuff." I said and got up.

"Rose, Rose!" he whisper yelled as I started to walk away. "I'm seriously stuck!" he said. I came back to the table.

"Two things, first that's what she said, second, you're an idiot but I'm not, let's go." I scoffed and headed for a cabinet.

"Rose, I swear on my own life that my finger is stuck in his science table and I will do anything if you help me get my finger unstuck!" he whisper yelled once more, all the while tugging on his finger.

I rolled my eyes and came back, grabbed his hand and found that his finger was really stuck in the stupid hole.

"God dammit Eddie, you are stuck!" I laughed. I tugged some more, neither of us wanting to draw attention.

"It's really in there. I can't get it out." I pulled and pulled.

"Harder Rose." Eddie hissed, his finger was probably hurting. I laughed and let go.

"Oh man, if you keep making these jokes I'm going to laugh my ass off and then everyone will know you got your finger stuck in a science table." I told him. He scowled.

"Oh second though, let's make a deal, I won't tell anyone about this if…" I let the offer hang in the air a moment.

"If what Rose?" Eddie hissed again.

"If you quit." I said. He huffed, and then looked down at his finger.

"Fine." He said defeated.

"Yes!" I said, and then yanked his finger roughly out of the table. He let out a surprised yelp and I snickered, "You're such a baby. But I win! Now lets the hell out of this place, I quit too." I told him. It was last period so we told our teacher we had to go up and get something on our schedules fixed and he let us go. We met the guardian's including Dimitri and Alberta in the back.

"Eddie quit, so I won!" I said to them as we got in the car

"Oh really, so you quit too?" Dimitri asked as he pulled out of the lot. I rolled my eyes.

"Well da comrade, I wasn't going to be here all week by myself." I told him. He smirked.

"Well then I win." He said.

"No you-" he looked up at me in the mirror and it clicked. Oh man, I forgot he was playing this one. "I'm an idiot!" I groaned and pulled at my hair.

Eddie pointed and laughed at me, "You're a loser" he chanted. I punched his arm and he rubbed it pouting.

"Someone's a sore loser!" This time my fist his chin.

***Back at the Hotel Later that night***

There came a knock on my door and I assumed it was Lissa, sneaking back into our room after sneaking out to Christian's.

"Come in Liss." I whispered and turned back to the TV. The door opened.

"You totally miss it, America's Funniest Home Videos was on and some kid- you're not Lissa." I said meeting the face of a very hot Dimitri Belikov.

"No, I'm not and this would be very inappropriate if I was." He said, I was about to ask him to elaborate when he attacked me…with his lips!

My back was pressed into the bed and he took my breath away and released my lips to plant small kisses on my jaw and neck.

"Oh, now I see what you mean." I laughed.

**Hope you liked it! I won't be writing another chapter until after the contest, so the next chapter will be by the winner! **

**IF YOU DID NOT SEE THE THIGN ABOUT THE CONTEST AT THE TOP PLEASE READ IT! Reviews are nice, as are ideas :D **


	27. Contest Winner's chapter!  Laser Tag

**Congratulations to **VampireFreak111 and AdrianStalksMyDreams ! **Great chapter guys! I just want to say thank you again for being open for a little change and for submitting your chapter! Also, thanks to my other readers who submitted, I had a lot of fun reading your chapters! **J

**So leave a nice review for these guys and I hope you like the winning chapter! **

Laser Tag by: VampireFreak111 and AdrianStalksMyDreams

I stared at the clock while Stan droned on, lecturing the class on who knows what. Does he think anyone actually listens to what he's saying? Finally, the last bell rang, slicing through Stan's speech and cutting him off mid-sentence. The class poured out of the building, ignoring Stan's disapproving frown. I swerved through the crowd, trying to get out of that prison called Stan's classroom as fast as possible. Dimitri followed and caught up with me easily. 

"What's the big rush?" he said, reaching over to carry my giant stack of books for me. I smiled. 

"That was the most boring school week ever! How does Stan not fall asleep in his own class? Has he ever heard himself speak?" I whined, rolling my eyes. 

When we got to my room, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie were already there. 

"Hey party people," I said, throwing myself on my bed. Dimitri leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, patting the spot next to me. He smiled, and came over and sat with me. He draped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. 

"Hey Rose," the group mumbled at me. I frowned at their half-hearted responses. 

Just then, Adrian sauntered into the room, wearing his signature smirk. I really needed to get a sturdy lock for that door—then again, Adrian always finds ways to get into my room. 

"Hi, everyone. Hey little dhampir," he said, leaning in close to me, still smirking. I sighed, and Dimitri pulled me closer to him, defensively. 

"Did ya hear about the new invention? It's called knocking. All the cool kids are doing it these days," I mused. He ignored me, and I pushed him away. 

"What's the matter with you people? You guys look dead. Well, we're going out this weekend," he said. 

Mia perked up. "Where are we going? The mall?" 

Lissa shook her head. "I can't, I have to study this weekend," she shrugged. Adrian looked at both of them in disgust. 

"Uh, no. The mall is stupid and studying is for losers. I'm disappointed in you guys. We're going laser tagging," said Adrian, holding up a fan of bright blue passes that each said Free Admission. 

"Laser Tagging? Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?" Christian said, laughing at combining my own joke and his joke. I jumped up quickly, jostling the bed and almost making Dimitri tip over. I completely ignored Christian's stupid joke, and I pumped my fist in the air. 

"YES!" My friends flinched around me. "This is going to be awesome!" 

Christian and Eddie were already circling each other, pointing imaginary guns in the air. 

"You're goin' down, Castile! Pew! Pew!" Christian barked. 

"No way! Pew! I just killed you!" Eddie yelled back. I walked between them. 

"Don't sound so confident, boys. You don't know who you're dealing with, here. You should be scared." I stared them down. I would enjoy kicking their asses.  
Adrian strolled over with a smirk. 

"I thought a bet would make it interesting, little dhampir." 

I raised a brow. "Really? You're not sick of this betting yet, Adrian? I think you have a gambling problem," I said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. 

"It's not gambling if you know you're going to win," Christian chimed in. He looked at me challengingly. He was just asking for some Rose Hathaway trouble. 

"You're on, Pyro. We'll all play and whoever gets the highest score-which will be me—will win a kiss," I said. I stuck my hand out, raising a brow at him expectantly. He grinned at me evilly and took my hand, shaking it firmly and closing the deal. This was going to be fun.

**

After Christian pretty much signed up for public humiliation, the group began to scatter from the room. Dimitri had guardian duty, Liss went to the library to get as much studying in as she could, Mia mumbled something about giving herself a manicure and pulled poor Eddie along with her, and God knows what Christian was doing. I stayed in my room, planning on watching the Saw movie marathon. The only person left was Adrian. 

He looked around the room and a smile formed on his face. 

"Oh my, it looks like we're alone," he said in mock surprise. I rolled my eyes. 

"Don't try anything tonight," I warned, kicking my unread collection of textbooks off the bed, making room for my feet. They landed on the rug with a thud. I was about to reach for the remote when the bed jostled and I heard Adrian sigh loudly. I clenched my jaw and turned to see him sprawled on the bed next to me. His smirking face was inches from mine. Naturally, I would have slapped it. I felt a sneeze coming on so I just went with it. Not my fault at all. 

"Ah-CHOO!" 

Adrian jerked back and wiped his face with his sleeve. His forehead crinkled. "Gross…what the hell just happened?" he said. I shrugged. 

"Whoops…bless me!" I flicked the TV on, expecting him to leave. Being Adrian, of course he didn't. He didn't get back on the bed; instead he started wandering around the room like an idiot. His hand crept to his pocket and patted the fabric, then froze. I heard him grumble in frustration. He must have forgotten a spare pack of smokes. Ha-ha. Sucks for him. 

The movie was just starting, and Adrian grunted, knowing he wasn't getting any cigarettes anytime soon. He plopped himself back onto the bed and yawned dramatically, stretching his arm out and around my shoulders. How original. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. He smiled and turned his attention to the movie. Oh, he wasn't gonna get away with that. I hadn't moved his arm, and I was about to rip it out of his socket head if he didn't move it in the next five seconds. I glanced up at him, making sure he wasn't paying attention, and I pushed him completely off the bed, face-first. I smiled in satisfaction, grabbed my emergency bag of sour cream and onion potato chips from my bedside drawer, and began stuffing my face with them. 

"Hey, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Christian said, walking into the room. He looked down at Adrian, who was still laying face flat on the floor. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Yes! Is this a Saw Marathon!" 

"Yup. I love Adam! He's awesome!" I said. 

"Wait, which guy was the one that cut his leg off at the end?" Christian asked. 

"That was the doctor guy. I hate him. He annoys the shit outta me," I said, stuffing some more chips in my mouth. 

"Oh, okay," Christian said. 

"Uh, guys? Little help here?" Adrian said from the floor. 

"Oh. Adrian. I completely forgot about you. Yeah, sure. Here yah go," I said, setting a makeshift dog bowl with chips in it down next to him. Christian snorted a laugh, and Adrian grumbled something under his breath. Adrian stood up, set the dog bowl on the table, and sat down quietly for the rest of the movie. 

The second movie was just starting, and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I could feel my head bobbing, and I finally just gave in and went to sleep. I needed sleep, anyway, so I could accomplish major ass-kicking with full concentration. 

"Oh. Ew! Turn it off. I cannot watch this." 

I jerked my eyes open to see Lissa and Mia standing by the door with disapproving frowns.

"That phrase sounds familiar, I'm pretty sure I use that one when Lissa and Christian are studying anatomy in the church attic." I grinned at Lissa.

"No! Don't let her turn it off, Liss! The third movie's the best one! No! Mia! Don't-!" Mia flicked the TV off. The screen turned black the room got dim and silent without the flashes and screams from the movies. Christian sighed in utter defeat.

"Come on, Christian. We're leaving now. You can watch your gore fest later," Lissa said, dragging him out of the room. 

"Oh, Lord. Adrian's asleep," Mia said. I glanced over at Adrian, who was sprawled out on the bed, unconscious. 

"Ugh. Just leave his fat-ass there. I'll deal with him." I told Mia 

"Okay," Mia yawned. 

"See ya tomorrow, bright and early!" Eddie said, practically jumping up and down. 

"Hm, Eddie is abnormally hyper, it's the day before a competition and he's freaking me out. Oh, god. Red Bull? Again?" I said. 

"It's so good!" Eddie said. 

"That's what she said." No hesitation. It's not my fault it's a reflex now.

"Yeah…we're trying to get him to cut down…he's already had six," Mia said, worried. 

"I'm fine, Mia! But can I please have one more? Please!" Eddie pleaded. He was on his knees with his hands clasped together tightly. He looked like he needed professional help. 

"No! You're going to bed now! Bye!" Mia said. Eddie and Mia departed my room, and I rolled my eyes when Adrian began to snore. I got down on the ground and poked Adrian's cheek, his face twitched but not much else happened. I pushed his body slightly still testing how deep in his sleep he was. He didn't wake up; in fact he might have even snored a little louder.

I grabbed under his arms and dragged him out of my room and outside. Grinning widely I chuckled and brought him over to a nice looking tree, got out my rope and my lip stick. 

***

The next morning I had a certain badass Russian pounding on my door.

"Rose! I know your awake, you better open this door right now or I'll break it!" Dimitri threatened. I grinned.

"Is that some sort of foreplay?" I teased. I heard a curse in Russian, then it went quiet. Uh oh.

"No! Don't break down my door!" I yelled and dashed to open it. But since Dimitri always knew what he was doing I found him in the middle of the hall way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't belive you fell for that one Roza. I belive you are the one who taught me that." He grinned. I scoffed.

"Well aren't you so high and mighty." He rolled his eyes.

"Get dressed, and do not let me catch you again." He warned and he walked off down the hall way. I leaned against the door frame.

"Love you too Comrade!"

**  
"Sorry. I'm here! I just finished getting yelled at by Mr. Belikov." I grinned at Dimitri.

Eddie laughed. "Yea for writing 'Rose's Dog' on Adrian's chest." I winked at Adrian and he snorted. 

"It's about time!" Christian said, throwing his arms up in the air. 

"Calm your panties and get in the car fire boy," I said, patting his shoulder. His nostrils flared and I stuck my tongue out at him. 

"Rose…" Lissa warned. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. The ride wasn't that bad. It was a short drive, and Stan was out sick for the day so he didn't have to trail along with us, and we didn't have to listen to his whining. When we got there, Adrian passed out the blue tickets to everyone. 

"Okay, we don't have enough people to play by ourselves, so we're going to have to split up and play with other people," Adrian said. "There are three teams—blue, yellow, and red. When they call our group, "The Demolishers"—no, I did not pick the name," Adrian said looking at me. I snickered. He ignored me and continued, "then we can go in. Until they call us, just hang in the arcade for a few minutes." Everyone shuffled into the arcade, which was filled with sweaty little kids. Ew. 

"Oh, hell yes! They have the House of Dead 2 here! Does anyone have 50 cents?" Eddie said. 

"Here," Dimitri said, handing Eddie two quarters. 

"Thanks, man," Eddie said, inserting the coins in the machine. "Rose! Pick up a gun!" He yelled. 

"Okay, okay!" I said, picking up a gun. 

"Just shoot the zombies," Eddie said. 

"I think I know what I'm doing, Eddie," I said, rolling my eyes. The game started in a dark alley somewhere. The screen turned, and about six zombies were trying to break open a gate to get to us. 

"Behind you, Eddie!" Christian screamed. "Shoot it!" 

"Shit! Back me up, Rose!" Eddie yelped. 

"I'm trying! Don't shoot the girl they took. You get extra points if you save her," I urged. "Damn it, Eddie! You shot her!" 

"She should have ran for it when she had the chance! She was in the way!" Eddie said. 

"Rose, Rose, Rose! Close the gate!" Christian yelled. 

"You guys are way too into this game…" Lissa said, glancing at the screen over my shoulder. We completed the level and the scenery began to change to some kind of mansion. Zombies started coming out from every corner. 

"Reload, Reload!" Eddie yelled. I started shooting all the zombies, in complete concentration. This was a life or death situation, here. 

"All right!" A man in the loud speaker said. "Time for another round…all players on the um…The Demolishers? Okay…everyone on The Demolishers' team please get ready for your game…" 

"Come on guys. You can play when we finish the game," Adrian said. 

"Fine," We grumbled. We all showed the guy our tickets, and split up into three teams. Adrian, Dimitri, a few strangers, and me were on the red team; Mia, Eddie, Lissa, and a few others were on the Blue team; and Christian and a bunch of little kids were on the yellow team. We sat in a dark room until some dull lady mechanically went over safety instructions and rules of the game that I didn't listen to.  
When she finished, I jumped up and practically ran into the next room in excitement. This was going to be epic! 

"Remember everyone, the winner of laser tag—" Adrian began. We all cut him off. 

"wins a kiss," we all finished for him. 

"Yep. You got the idea," Adrian said. We all put on our game vests, and I developed a game plan. 

"Okay, team!" I clapped my hands together. "Dimitri, and you two," I said pointing to two random people, "go upstairs and shoot down when yellow is coming out of their door. Me, Adrian and you three are staying downstairs, and shooting blue when they come out. Hide behind any walls you can find. When you get as many blue/yellow as you can, a few of you at a time start shooting bases. Make sure you back up the people that are shooting the base, and then you can switch. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in unison. The siren went off. "Go!" 

"I like how you picked me to go with you," Adrian whispered in my ear. 

"I picked you to go with me because Dimitri and I are the best at this and he needs to lead the other half upstairs. You would screw everything up," I said. 

"Ouch," Adrian said, clutching his heart and fake-wincing. I rolled my eyes, but scanned the field around me just in time to see a sneaky little tween aim her gun at me. 

"Look out!" I shouted, ducking out of the laser's reach. 

"Ah! It burns!" I heard Adrian wail. I spun around to see him stumbling blindly around in a circle. "Am I dead? Those lasers can blind you, you know!" I smacked him on the head. 

"How did I get stuck with you? Stop whining like a baby and focus! Now you see them over there?" I said, pointing to two kids on Christian's team that looked about 9 years old. Adrian nodded. "They're your target. You think you can handle it?" 

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he chanted. I stomped my foot. 

"Good! Now go make me proud, young grasshopper!" he saluted me before trotting off towards his certain death. 

Now that Adrian was out of my hair, I was ready for action. I brought my gun close to my chest and began swerving behind walls like I was some kind of top-secret spy agent. It was pretty sweet to be able to use my training for something other than the plastic dummies in St. Vladimir's old gym. I spotted Lissa a few yards away shooting at a wall, and zapped her without much effort. She spun around, shocked. "This isn't fair! My gun is defective, it won't shoot anything!" she pouted, waving it in the air. I chuckled. 

"That's probably because you keep getting shot, Liss…gotta go bye!" I couldn't help it and zapped her once more before flying around the next corner and slamming into someone. I raised my gun and jumped back. 

"Who goes there-oh why hello there, Dimitri," I said, cornering him. He eyed me nervously and held his hands up in surrender. I grinned. 

"Roza, you know we're on the same team," he said. 

"Oh. Sorry," I replied, all business again. I lowered my voice. "How's it going upstairs? I haven't seen Christian yet, how does he look?" I said intensely. Dimitri frowned. 

"He's got some skill, Roza. He should learn to fight hand-on-hand," he said in his instructor voice. That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. 

"Let's just see how good he really is. Back me up. Let's give this bastard a taste of how we kick **, guardian-style," I growled. We slithered up quietly. I could hear that familiar taunting voice of Christian's right away. 

"Aha! Don't come any closer, Eddie! I've got you surrounded! Tyler! Melissa! Finish him off!" he commanded. His two little elementary minions launched themselves at Eddie, knocking him to the ground. 

"NOOOOO!" Eddie cried as they shot him with their lasers. My jaw dropped. Christian was being pretty hardcore. I nudged Dimitri behind a wall to go over the plan. I opened my mouth to speak when some little eight-year old came up behind me and shot me. 

"Oh. Hell, no!" I said. My vest turned back on ten seconds later and the little ** shot me again. "Oh this is war," I waited ten more seconds, and spun the corner. The ten year old was standing in front of me holding her gun up. "Okay, listen good you little shit. Shoot me one more time and I swear to god—" The little girl ran away, not giving me a chance to finish my threat. I shrugged and shot her as she ran down to Yellow base. I laughed evilly and turned to Dimitri. 

"This is it, Comrade. You take care of the kids blocking the base. I got Christian," I told him sternly. This was all gonna end in one epic battle. Christian was going down. Dimitri nodded to my instructions. We bumped fists and then went separate ways for the element of surprise. I locked my gaze on Christian, and did a somersault into the open area. Yeah, that's right. I was entering the field in style. 

"Ozera," I said. He looked up and grinned mischievously. 

"Hathaway. We meet again." 

"Ready to get your ass whooped?" I cocked my head. Our scores were now tied, and the next shot would determine the champion **-kicker at laser tag. Christian took a step closer and lifted his gun. 

"I could ask you the same question." And before I knew it, he pulled the trigger. At the same time, I heard a childish battle-cry and saw Adrian running towards me from out of nowhere. He leaped in front of me in an attempt to be heroic… and failed. Christian's laser hit my chest way before Adrian reached me. Adrian kept on going though like the idiot he is, and threw himself in front of me. He landed on the floor hard, and it didn't even look cool. 

Christian jumped in the air. "Yes! Ha! I win! Nice Try, Rose. You almost won. Except that you DIDN'T!" He picked up a random little girl from his team and ran around victoriously. The kid started crying until he put her down. She kicked his leg hard before running away. 

"Dammit, Adrian!" I fumed. Christian pranced over with Lissa at his arm. He smiled at me angelically. 

"Good game, Rose. You did really great out there…for a beginner, that is," he patted my shoulder. "I'd just like to claim my prize now if that's okay." He leaned over and gave Lissa a sloppy kiss on the lips. 

"Um, ew!" I muttered under my breath. 

"Daddy! There she is! That's the scary girl!" The little ten year old I almost threatened said, pointing to me. 

"Ooh. Time to go!" I said, dragging Dimitri the hell out of that place. 

"Hey, better luck next time, little dhampir," Adrian said, running after me. 

"Ugh," I sighed.

**Thanks so much again for those who submitted a chapter! I hope you liked this one by the winners! Nice reviews are always appreciated and ideas for my next chapter are welcome! **


	28. Date Contest

**Thanks sooooooooooo much for this awesome idea from **EatUr3Out **it's a good one!**

*Date Contest*

"If I had to bring three things with me on a deserted island I would bring…my family picture album, my favorite book, and a camera." Lissa said. I sat up from my upside down position on my bed, grabbing Dimitri's arm to haul me up. He was sitting with my legs on his lap, watching me hang upside down with an amused grin.

"A camera? Why so you can document how frickin' hungry you are? I would bring Dimitri, a grocery store and a gourmet chef." I winked at Dimitri, he rolled his eyes and squeezed my foot. "What would you bring comrade?"

He thought a moment. "I think I would bring a tracker, a boat and you." Dimitri sent me a dazzling grin. I smiled back at him while Christian snorted from across the room where he was sitting on a bean bag chair with Lissa on his lap.

"The point is that you can't get off the island Belikov. Anyways I'd bring chains, a beach chair and Rose." Christian grinned.

"What are the chains for, and why did you bring Rose?" Mia asked.

"Well Rose is to put up against a tree, the chains are to tie her to said tree, and the chair is for me to sit just beyond her reach so I can point and laugh." Christian rattled off. I rolled my eyes and Lissa hit his chest with her hand.

"Well I'd bring Rose, a king sized bed and-" I cut Adrian off.

"I change my mind, I'd bring Dimitri, a grocery store and Adrian. That way I could beat Adrian to a pulp and send him out to sea on a boat made of empty chip bags and bubble gum." I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes.

"May I finish?" Adrian asked.

"No, no you may not."

"I was going to say a house…duh." Adrian went on anyways. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's do something! We haven't had a contest in forever!" Lissa whined.

"What would our contest be?" Eddie asked getting a soda.

"I don't know, a talent contest?" Lissa answered.

"That's lame." I snorted.

"You just think it's lame because you don't have any talent Hathaway." Eddie laughed. I snarled.

"Oh yea, and what can you do Eddie? Get your ass kicked by a girl?" he raised an eye brow.

"For the record I've only ever lost to you, and second, I can play the guitar Rosie" he grinned.

"Don't call me Rosie." I snapped.

"I can sing well." Lissa piped in.

"I can kick all kinds of ass." I offered.

"Doesn't count Rose." Dimitri said.

"Well, what can you do besides kick ass?" I asked him. He thought a moment.

"When I was a kid, I used to draw comics. You know, the super hero ones? And stop saying ass." he grinned. My eye brows got lost in my hair line. Who knew?

"Well I can make Rose scream my name." Adrian said with a toothy grin.

"Adrian! You're such a pervert!" I yelled.

"See, told ya." Adrian chuckled, I flicked a corn chip at him and it landed in his drink. "Hey." He pouted.

"Let's go to the mall." Mia said bored looking at her nails. "Wait, just kidding last time we went to the mall I had to have Eddie 'talk' with like seven guys."

"Pfft, it was more like two." I rolled my eyes.

"That's a great idea!" Adrian shot up. "We can go to the mall and have a contest to see who gets asked out the most!"

"That's dumb, you'll just annoy me all day and I'll win." I grinned.

"Oh yea? I think your jealous Rose." Adrian taunted standing. I snorted and stood putting my hands on my hips and got right in his face.

"I think you're a dumb, conceded ass hole." I threw back at him.

"Wanna make out?" he yelled back.

"Sitting right here…" Dimitri spoke for the first time from my bed standing.

"So I'll contract some type of mouth fungus? No thanks, but I'll kick your ass in this bet!" I answered.

"The usual?" he yelled.

"Oh course dumbass!" I screamed and turned away and out the door before I hit him. Hard.

"You guys are nuts." I heard Eddie mumble as I left with Dimitri following me.

"That stupid, annoying, son of a who-"

"Rose!" Dimitri stopped me. I looked up at him.

"What? I was going to say horrible person." I battered my eye lashes at him and then turned and walked out threw the dorm doors.

He muttered something in Russian and grabbed my hand pulling me to the side of the building, hiding us from any unfriendly eyes.

I was pressed between the building and a very built Russian man who was stroking a finger down my face. Life is good, life is very good.

"Rose, you aggravate, annoy, anger-"

"That's a lot of 'a' words Comrade." I teased up at him.

He chuckled and leaned down pressing kisses along my collar bone. I hmmed and shuddered as his lips traveled and brushed up against my ear and he whispered;

"I was also going to say you make me laugh, and feel happy Roza. And I love you," he kissed my lips gently and I melted in his gaze.

"I love you too Comrade," I curled a hand around his head fingering his ear lobe. Can an ear lobe be sexy? If its Dimitri Belikov's then yes, yes it can.

***Next Day***

"Can there be any rules for this?" I asked as we traveled in our signature van to the mall with Comrade driving.

"I guess not…you can't tell or threaten," a look was thrown at me, "anyone into asking you out." Lissa said. I rolled my eyes.

"I have my charm, looks, and witty attitude that just draws guys to me." I said in a fake 'oh my gosh' voice while twisting my hair in between my fingers.

"It was definitely the witty attitude that got me." Adrian turned in his seat in front of me and blatantly stared at my chest.

"You're lucky there's a seat belt holding me to this seat," I said.

"Oh?" Adrian retorted and wiggled his eye brows.

"Rose, are you going to buy anything at the mall?" Alberta cut in from the front seat looking at me in the mirror.

"I think I'm going to get my belly button pierced." I joked, sending one last glare at Adrian before meeting her eyes.

"You have to be eighteen to do that." She answered.

"Not if I have adult permission." I retorted sitting forward, accepting the verbal spar.

"By a parent or _guardian_." Dimitri joined the conversation for the first time sending me a pointed look.

I stared him down in the mirror for a few seconds before he had to look back at the road. I huffed and sat back.

"Yea whatever, I can do it myself. That's cheaper anyways." I grinned. Dimitri glanced at me again and I licked my lips obnoxiously and he rolled his eyes and went back to the road. I chuckled and sat back in my seat.

We arrived at the mall a few minutes later and Dimitri and Alberta felt the need to go over the rules…again…and then we were off.

We couldn't exactly go by ourselves and there weren't enough guardians with us to safely monitor all of us solo, so I went with Lissa and Mia.

The guys stuck together and headed for the food court. Damn, should have gone with them.

Alberta and a few others Guardian's trailed us as we snaked our way through stores, and believe me, two tall, pale, beautiful girls and a tan built brunette attract a lot of attention.

"First victim's ladies," I grinned and spotted a group of guys hanging out by a pretzel shop with sodas in their hands, they were clearly on the hunt. But they didn't realize there was a bigger, hungrier animal out there.

One spotted our group and without looking away hit his friends chest.

He caught me looking and smiled nodding. I turned to Lissa and Mia with a small smile, ignoring him.

"Saw them first." And I pushed them the other way and walked with hips in full swing over to the group. I turned over my shoulder and winked at Lissa and Mia who rolled their eyes and looked at some scarves in a cart.

"Hey," the guy nodded as I walked over, his two friends were scanning me and approving moving closer as I approached.

"Hi." I smiled with teeth and I could see the first guys instinct to flee, but it was quickly gone and I was in.

"I'm Eric, this is Mike and Alex." He gestured to his friends. I nodded.

"I'm Ali," and with that I charmed the words out of them and headed back to Lissa and Mia with a grin on my face and three suckers with a fake phone number. Claaaaaaaasic.

"All this working is making me hungry…let's go to the food court!" I told the girls. They rolled their eyes but followed me.

"You wouldn't happen to want to go to the food court because a tall Russian guy named Dimitri is there right?" Lissa asked.

I laughed. "Please, I'm in it to win it baby. Also, _food _court." I paused. "But hey, if we bump into Dimitri…" I trailed off and Lissa snorted sharing a look with Mia.

"Excuse me miss? I couldn't help but notice, your behind is beckoning for attention." I heard a voice behind me. I turned slowly to see a tall, lean guy with longish black hair, a baseball hat, large sunglasses and a familiar smile with a fake mustache.

"Really? Cause your ass looks like it needs a swift kick." I smiled sweetly at Adrian before reaching up and ripping the mustache off his face leaving a red, sticky patch.

"Ah!" he howled grabbing his face. I grabbed his collar and pulled him over to a pillar which I shoved him against.

"Listen here Ivashkov. I'm going to win the contest, and then I'm going to steal one of those scooter things that the mall cops have, run you over with it, back up and do it again. Then we're going to have a nice, quiet car ride home." His eye brows shot up his forehead.

"Am I the only one noticing the erotic beating of my heart? I think its fate Rose; let's go make use of one of those beds in that mattress store up there." Adrian winked and I growled and shoved him into the pillar before letting him go.

As I walked away Adrian called back to me, "That was a very sensual growl Rose! Let's do this again sometime!" I heard the smile in his voice. Despite my obvious annoyance for him I grinned but didn't turn around as I once again shared my middle finger with him.

I continued on into the food court inhaling the aroma of all the different foods.

"Yum, yum! Tasty, tasty!" an obnoxious voice called out behind me as I circled the food court.

"Hey! Watch your mouth asshole!" I yelled and spun around, only to see a Chinese guy in a chef coat and hat holding a plate of chicken with toothpicks.

The man's mouth hung open.

"Try the chicken…" slowly escaped and died as it left his lips. Damn it. I yelled at the sample guy, they're my favorite kind of people!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Let's go Rose." Lissa said hurrying up and grabbing my elbow leading me away.

"Yea! Really sorry!" Mia rushed by him to catch up with us, then she doubled back and grabbed a toothpick. "Thanks!"

DPOV

"Watch the master Belikov." Eddie wiggled his eye brows at me as he saw two girls walking and giggling looking at him and me.

"Well hello ladies, the names Eddie." He swung his arms over their shoulders and they looked at each other incredulously.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked. Eddie grinned.

"Well you might be able to. But the question is, can I help you?" he winked and the brunette on his other side spoke up.

"You can help us by getting the fuck off, and also introducing us to your dark friend over there." She motioned and winked at me.

Rose would have a field day with this.

"What? Oh him? Eh, you wouldn't want to hang out with him." Eddie said looking a little flustered. Then he leaned down and not so quietly told them, "He's gay."

I rolled my eyes. The girls exchanged looks and reached into their purses, Eddie grinned and gave me an 'oh yea, I'm good' look.

"Here, if you, you know, have a change in heart, give us a call." The blonde winked giving me a slip of paper followed by the brunette who purposely touched her fingers to mine.

They walked away, hips swaying and giggling while Eddie looked angrily at me with his mouth hanging open.

"And that is how it's done." I said slipping the numbers into a nearby trash can.

RPOV

"I told everyone to meet here at four…and I didn't expect it to be Alberta missing." Dimitri said looking at the flip phone he kept in his pocket.

"Well maybe she's being weighed down by all the numbers she got today." I said obnoxiously. A few people in the group couldn't contain their grins. Alberta? Yea right.

"There she is." A guardian pointed up ahead of us and sure enough there was Alberta dodging a vendor stand…with a guy following her.

"For the love of god!" she yelled power walking towards us. "If you don't leave me alone I swear-"

"Oh come on, it's one-"

"I will not go out with you!" she roared and reached our group.

"Which one is he, we'll see if he's tough enough." said the guy who was following her. She stopped next to Dimitri and pointed.

Dimitri catching on quickly as always gave the guy a glare.

"You don't scare me buddy," the guys said stepping closer to Dimitri.

"Fuck off ass wipe or I'll knee you in the nuts so hard you won't be able to walk until Christmas." I growled stepping up next to him. He turned and saw my glare and the hairs on the nape of his neck stood up.

"Now her, her I'm afraid of." He stumbled back and gave one last glance at Alberta then turned and scurried off toward some stores.

"Oh thank god!" Alberta groaned slumping. "He's been trailing me all day!"

"What a dick!" I grumbled. Christian chuckled.

"I guess you did have a lot weighing you down" he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Alberta gave him a weird look.

"Well how many times did he ask you out?" Christian persisted.

Alberta rolled her eyes. "I'm not playing your childish game." I shrugged and announced my score.

"Thirteen." I grinned.

"Ten." Eddie mumbled.

"Shit." Adrian cursed.

"I love Christian." Lissa announced.

"Yea, me too." Christian said. "Only about Lissa."

"Obviously dumb ass." I retorted.

"Eight." Mia absentmindedly said looking at her nails.

I looked at Dimitri. "Well?"

"Twelve." He shrugged. I grinned.

"Well I guess that means-"

"I beat you by four." Alberta said walking away towards the door to the parking lot. No one moved, no one even blinked.

Then I laughed and shook my head.

"I knew I always liked her."

**Sorry doesn't cover it. You guys are the best fans in the world, truly. I suffered months of writers block, literally typing only paragraphs at a time then getting stuck again. I didn't want to leave this story on an open note, or leave my readers hanging. But I also didn't want and still don't want to change the story from in progress to complete. But every story has to end and I'm grateful for the journey you all have taken me on while I wrote this over the past two-ish years. I'll always remember the people that supported me! And who knows, inspiration strikes at weird times, that's how sequels are written ; ) No promises. Please review, and add to favorites and alerts, cause really, who knows? **


End file.
